But It’s Better If You Do!
by Desperate For Attention
Summary: Connor was the kind of person Stephen would never be able to find time for, however Stephen now thought that Connor was the kind of guy he’d make time for. Stephen/Connor.
1. But Its Better If You Do!

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **But it's better if you do!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** But It's better if you do – Panic at the Disco  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic, the only real thing I can lay claim to is the plot and even then, it's not something to shout about.  
**Summary:** Stephen hadn't liked Connor in the start, he was the kind of person that Stephen wouldn't be able or want to find the time for. Now. Stephen liked Connor a lot, maybe a little too much and he was the kind of person that Stephen would make time for.

* * *

**B****ut ****I****t's ****B****etter ****I****f ****Y****ou ****D****o****!**

He'd been locked in a no holds bar; anything goes, for the championship staring contest with Microsoft word for almost thirty minutes now.

Not that he was keeping count or anything.

"You know, Lester would kill you if he saw you in here – at his desk, in his chair." Stephen stated leaning against the glass wall when Connor jumped. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Nothing." Connor waved his hand dismissively and shrugged his shoulders before turning back the chortling screen with a sigh. "I'm not doing anything."

"Really?" Stephen said shifting around the desk until he was stood at Connors back, his chin almost at the students shoulder and an amused snort echoing in Connors ear. "Do you and Nick have your own sort of code now? What is that suppose to say?"

"It's not supposed to say anything." Connor mumbled turning his head ever so slightly to gaze at Stephen. "Do you think the professor would be willing to try code?" he asked excitedly.

"No." Stephen answered rolling his eyes in a sigh before pulling back and making his way back round to the chair just in front of Connor.

"I don't know, I think he might. He looks like the sort who—"

"No, Connor." Stephen certified, a smile working to curve at his mouth when Connor deflated and nodded in defeat.

"Can I ask you something?" Connor began his cheeks slightly pink and his teeth worrying away at his lower lip. "You're good with women right?"

Stephen looked at him for a minute, watching curiously – the way Connors deep brown eyes shifted to a nervous chocolate colour, the iris still lined with all the playfulness of before and the laughter Stephen had heard from Nick's office, with knowledge, the curve of his mouth working up into a perfect smile…

Stephen hadn't liked Connor in the beginning, for several reasons.

He didn't like petty university students who clung to other people and had no common sense; he didn't like people that just babbled on about things that he actually didn't care about. He didn't like Connors mates or the way he had told Nick that he hadn't been to a single lecture and yet he still felt that Nick owed _him_ time.

He didn't like the cute little smile or the look of confusion on Connors face when Nick mistook his name for a building, he didn't like Connor's silly hat or the fact that the clumsy idiot had dropped almost everything he'd been carrying because he had tripped on his untied shoelaces.

"Girls, huh? I suppose I've had my fair share, why?"

"It's Abby." Connor mumbled and that was all it took for Stephen to roll his eyes and look away. "I thought that I really liked her, I was totally convinced that she was perfect! You know." He mumbled. "I even told her you were gay because she fancied you." He laughed.

Stephen felt himself suddenly perk up and he shifted in his seat to watch Connor laugh across from him, his pudgy cheeks still a soft pink colour and his eyes dark with amusement.

A smirk caught between Stephen's lips as he pushed himself out of the chair and trailed quietly back around Connor, his chin inches from the students shoulder and his breath hot against the shell of Connor's ear.

"Maybe you wanted me to be, but not for Abby's benefit." He whispered, marvelling in the rush of red to Connor's face and the hitched breath caught in his throat. "For the record, despite you not being my type, I wouldn't say no."

"You're kidding right, Stephen? You don't really think that I—no come on you're just messing with me aren't you? Stephen!" Connor groaned, stiffening in his chair when Stephen moved across the room and winked on his way out of the office.

Connor felt his whole body ignite in embarrassment, the staring match with his laptop long since forgotten in exchange for burying his face in his hands and cursing softly in the back of his throat.

Admittedly he had wanted Stephen to be gay, he was no gay-dar expert but he hadn't lied.

He hadn't seen Stephen with any women, the fact that he hadn't seen Stephen since the first lecture on his first day was completely beside the point. The fact of the matter was that Connor had wanted him to be gay so that Abby wouldn't want to date him.

And that didn't mean that he didn't want Abby to court Stephen because he was the one who had some courting in mind, which he did but towards Abby, not Stephen, he hadn't even looked at the lab-tech in that way, or any other man for that matter.

Connor was strictly into girls, not that he thought there was anything wrong with people who liked people of the same sex, no he was all for gay right and loving people for who they were, he was just...

Alright so he might have had a little bit of a crush on Stephen at the start but what kid wouldn't?

Stephen was like a comic book character straight out of the book, gun smart, protective, arrogant. It was sort of more a hero-worship kind of crush rather than a romantic type of crush.

Yet now that Stephen had implied that maybe Connor did have the tiniest romantic interest in him he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it, it racked his brain and ticked away in the back of his mind forcing him to revaluate everything about himself that he thought he already knew.

Because Stephen was attractive, everyone in the ARC could see that, all the women loved him, they were always whispering about him over coffee and leaning further over the desk as he walked by to catch a fleeting glimpse of his backside.

Plus he had beautiful blue eyes and a well toned chest, which Connor had seen on and off of the field; he had a certain swagger in the way that he walked, taking charge and oozing confidence and charm all over the place. He had that bad boy persona that was very alluring.

Connor heard himself groan loudly.

This wasn't going well, this defiantly wasn't the way he had pictured the end of his conversation with Stephen, he defiantly didn't expect to find that yes he did have a crush on Stephen, probably quite a big one if he really thought about it.

"I do not fancy Stephen!" He shouted, just to clarify it for himself.

"Wonderful, now that we've gotten that out of the way, perhaps you can see your way out of my chair." Lester drawled rolling his eyes when Connor practically jumped away from the desk with his eyes wide and his cheeks the colour of tomatoes. "Is there something you need? Perhaps a counsellor."

"No." Connor swallowed snatching his laptop from the desk and taking two steps back to Lester's every step forward. "I, uh. I didn't think you were here so I just came up too—"

"Have a crisis about your sexuality." Lester answered boredly.

"Yes—I mean no." Connor stuttered. "I was just; it was quite, uh, lots of work. Couldn't concentrate. Sorry. Uh, you won't say anything about... you know what I said. It was just—uh too much work, stress levels and all—"

"Get out Connor."

"Yes! Uh, you won'—"

"Out!"

**SHCT**

"Told you you'd get caught didn't I?" Stephen grinned watching as Connor slumped into the lab with his laptop under his arm and a frown weighing down the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, a heads up would have been nice." Connor moaned slapping the laptop down to glare at Stephen's smug smile. "You could have at least told me that he was here instead of—you know." He stuttered his cheeks once again igniting in an embarrassing red.

Nick lifted his eyes when Connor awkwardly cleared his throat and pulled anxiously at the broken threads of his waistcoat, emitting small noises of discomfort the more Stephen leered at him.

"Instead of what?" Stephen teased crossing his arms on the desk top to lean across Connor's laptop.

"Nothing." Connor flushed chewing at his lower lip when Nick looked between the pair of them.

"Don't tease him Stephen." Nick grunted, smiling when Connors shoulders sagged and he smiled thankfully.

"I haven't said anything!" Stephen protested chancing a look at Nick who quirked his brow in a secret smirk of his own.

"You don't have to say anything, it's written all over your face." Nick supplied, his mouth pulled up into a smile when he snapped the file closed and shifting noisily. "Leave him to his work." He added before leaving the room with a fond shake of the head.

Stephen snorted and rolled his eyes drumming the tips of his fingers noisily against the desk just beside Connor's closed laptop.

Watching as the student moved around the room picking up various pieces of paper to examine before shaking his head and setting them back down messily, Connor's brow drew together and his cheeks still pink.

A colour that was quickly beginning to suit Connor's baby cheeks very well.

Stephen hadn't liked Connor in the start, he was the kind of person that Stephen wouldn't be able or want to find the time for.

Now.

Now Stephen liked Connor a lot, maybe a little too much and he was the kind of person that Stephen would make time for. And he was perfectly happy with that.


	2. But it’s Star Gate tonight!

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **But it's star Gate tonight!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **Kazuki Landen  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** N.A  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary:** but the mention of Connor's name just had the word's "yeah I'll come" pouring away from his mouth to which he inwardly cursed.

* * *

**But it's Star Gate tonight!  
**

Stephen sighed, draping his hand over his face the minute he walked through the doors and into his clean spacious apartment; his head was ringing with alarm bells from the first step inside.

He couldn't possibly be thinking of Connor like that, he was a ladies' man, not a man's man – especially not Connor's man. But he had to admit there was a faint attractiveness about Connor that just invited people in.

The statement he had whispered in Connor's ear was nothing more than a joke, Connor knew that, he knew that, so why all of a sudden did he want it to be true, for Connor to react in some sort of way that would be extremely out of character.

The phone rang, bringing him back from his thoughts. He slid his hands away from the sides of his face and snatched the phone from the table, sighing before pressing to his ear. No one spoke for a few seconds and he considered just hanging up and forgetting it had happened, stepping into the shower to wash away his thoughts before crawling into bed and sleeping it off like some sort of bad dream. But instead the caller finally spoke, "Stephen, its Abby. I was wondering if you were up for going out for a drink with me and Connor? Nick and Jenny are coming." Abby's soft voice mumbled into his ear.

Stephen didn't initially want to go, he just wanted to wash and sleep – simple, normal things – but the mention of Connor's name just had the words "Yeah, I'll be there," pouring from his mouth as he inwardly cursed.

"Great, meet us at The Half Moon Pub in an hour." Even when he couldn't see her the tone she used indicated that a smile had been brought to her face, before the phone went dead and Stephen again took his position on the sofa.

**(-X-)**

"Who was that?" Connor asked as he stepped into the room, Abby spun on her heels and looked him up and down. Connor didn't take any notice of what she was wearing nor did he really care. Abby wasn't a candidate for his love interest any more – he no longer viewed her sexually, as she had become more of a friend to him. The closer they became the faster Connor realised that he just didn't fancy Abby the way that he had thought at first glance, she was more like the sister he never had.

"Oh, just Stephen he's going to be joining us at the pub. You're not seriously going to wear that are you, Con?" Abby laughed when her eyes once again skipped across his clothed body – baggy, plain black combat trousers, thick loose metallic chain hanging from his hips, tight black shirt decorated in a silver skull clinging to his chest; his hair had been brushed back and was still damp, and his long black coat draped over his shoulders. Connor looked himself up and down again before nodding his head, his cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm actually going to go, you know it's not really my thing and Stargate's on tonight… Abby, please." Connor mumbled clapping his hands together, as if almost in prayer.

Abby sighed placing her hands on her hips and biting her lower lip. Connor had moved away from all of the sexual tension between them, while Abby had moved closer, her own feelings for the geeky scientist had begun to grow. Though Connor loved her, it was as a friend, not as a lover.

"No, Connor, come on, we barely ever go out and it was your idea in the first place. Remember you used to always ask me out for a drink, then when I finally do say yes you just want to stay in here and watch Stargate? There are better things to do with your time; Con. Jenny, Nick and Stephen are going to be there too." Abby smiled when Connor's face once again fell into a dramatic plea to stay behind. He didn't mind going, he'd been rather looking forward to the event but earlier incidents involving a certain member of the team had washed away the excitement.

"Uh, fine." Connor sighed placing his hands into his pockets and kicking the air with his feet. "It's an important episode tonight as well. Fine, fine I'm going." He laughed when Abby huffed, snatching his bag from the table and slipping on his converse. Abby smiled, pulling on her jacket, and holding the door open when Connor left, then following after him and locking the door.

**(-X-)**

"So does anyone have any idea why we're here?" Stephen sighed, placing his pint against the table and shrugging off his jacket. Nick's lips quirked into a small smile and Jenny shrugged, sipping at the tall glass of white wine. He leant back and sighed the low drum of music played against his ears and an almost frown pulled down at his mouth.

"Well Connor and Abby arranged the whole thing, has nothing to do with me or Jenny." Nick mumbled one of his arms laid against the table, folded close to his chest, the other flat against the onyx surface, his fingers curled around the tall frosty pint of bitter. "What made you come anyway? What happened to having an early night? Something Abby say change that determined mind of yours?" Nick laughed lightly causing Stephen to gaze at him quizzically before turning his attention to the bar door catching Connor holding the door for Abby. "Talking of Sid and Nancy," Nick muttered, his eyes taking a side glance to Stephen who suddenly had a smile against his face.

**(-X-)**

"Here we go." Connor grinned when he placed the fresh round of drinks onto the table. Stephen smiled, keeping his gaze against Connor, as he had done all night. Connor was starting to become embarrassed over the attention, nervous with just how out of character Stephen was becoming towards him.

Nick took the drink from the tray, thanking Connor. They sat talking gently amongst themselves, never about work; they didn't go out to speak about what they had been doing with their time during the day, they spoke of Jenny and Nicks' new relationship and programs they had watched on the TV recently, rather than pre-historic monsters and the new technical equipment the ARC had purchased.

"Well that's it for me; I'm going to head back." Connor smiled, snapping the empty bottle to the table and grabbing his coat.

"See you in the morning Connor, Abby you staying for a while? Come on, I'll buy you another drink." Jenny smiled when Abby nodded her head and watched Connor move out the way to let her pass. "Stephen do you want another one?" She asked, tugging the creases out of her shirt her mouth pulled into a curious smile. Stephen jumped lightly taking his eyes from Connor and shaking his head in a no.

"I'm going to head off as well." Stephen mumbled shrugging his jacket on and standing at Connor's side. "Don't mind if I walk your way, right?" He smirked in amusement when Connor flushed and nodded his head embarrassedly. Stephen decided there and then that he wanted Connor more than he should have. Connor was the prey and Stephen the hunter, and he always got what he wanted.

"Stephen..." Connor started but stopped when Stephen began to speak.

"Connor..." They both mumbled together as they stepped out of the bar and into the cold night air. Connor's heated cheeks cooled down and a small smile snaked against his face, Stephen smiled back. "Sorry. You go first." He added, zipping up the front of his jacket and stuffing his hands amongst his pockets. The smile slipped away from his face to be replaced by the normal almost dull look. "You go first."

"Stephen, I like you, you're my mate, you know? And you put up with my constant mumbling even when you don't care but..." Connor froze, his eyes pulled open when Stephen mouth pushed against his in a soft kiss, the hand Stephen had shoved into his pocket moved to grip of the back of the younger mans neck, his tongue pushing its way through Connor's sealed lips. The kiss was rushed and filled with a deep need that even Stephen himself didn't know he possessed. Connor stood there for a moment, his mind rattling with different thoughts – how nice Stephen felt against him, the taste of his mouth, the forceful nature he showed under the dim lamp lights…

Connors eyes finally fell closed and his hand too wrapped to the back of Stephen's neck, forcing the man's lips harder against his own, the warmth that flooded his body causing him to shudder.

He pulled away, his eyes half lidded, along with Stephen's, before his lips once against forced themselves against the lab techs'. "But…"

Stephen smirked; when they pulled away again a few pedestrians cast glances in their direction.

"But, I have to go." Connor flushed pink again, taking his hand from Stephen's neck and moving away from the older man, his gaze dropped to the concrete floor. His hands fell straight into his pockets and a small smile pulled into the corners of his mouth. "I'll, eh, see you in the morning," he added, a soft smile against his features.

Stephen couldn't help but smile too, his own hands falling into his pockets, as he turned on his heels and strode in the opposite direction.


	3. Am I who you think about in bed?

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **Am I who you think about in bed?  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off – Panic at the Disco  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary**: "ever thought that maybe I wanted to kiss you? That maybe I was going through the same thing last night, your name over and over again, this morning your voice buzzing in my head? Because trust me I do understand how you feel"

* * *

**Am I who you think about in bed?**

Connor just couldn't look at him- he refused to meet with Stephen's eyes at all cost, he couldn't meet his eyes because when he did it all just came flooding back to him like a bad dream, the feeling of Stephen pressed so dominantly against him, the taste of the lab techs mouth, the texture of the man's tongue, it had been on his mind all night and the minute he opened the car door to find Stephen stood there a faint smile pulled at his oh so perfect mouth. Connor's life was a broken record at the minute and was fixed on the exact moment in time that Stephen's lips had touched his.

It would have been better if maybe Connor had been drunk, or even if Stephen was drunk one of them would have at least had a vague memory of the whole incident but they wasn't, both of them knew exactly what had happened the night before, what they had felt between each other, the lust, need, sensations that Connor had never felt through his entire dating career which was not the longest list he had ever been asked to write. His collection of star wars action figure's that was a long list; his love life was down on the lowest of low.

"Morning," Stephen mumbled pressing his hands against Connor's workspace.

Nick's attention snapped to them in an instant, he didn't look up or indicate any movement to show that he was listening, his eyes lifted away from the document for a minute sweeping over the nervous tint against Connor's cheeks and the determined scowl painted across Stephen's. Connor gulped dropping his fingers against the laptops keys again, his head nodded in greeting but nothing was said when his teeth sunk into his lower lip.

"For god sake, Connor, just look at me, please." Stephen hissed his voice a low whisper. His eyes looked over at Cutter who appeared to be too busy with his current work to notice them. "It happened Connor get over it."

"I've nearly done that report you wanted professor." Connor mumbled still keeping his eyes from Stephen and turning his full attention to Nick who looked up from the file and smiled in his direction, Stephen cursed under his breath before slamming his hands against the desk causing Connor to jump and Nick turn his attention to Stephen.

"Something wrong Stephen?" Nick asked folding his hands across his chest and resting them onto the table, a quirky smile curved into his mouth when Stephen glanced to Connor who had turned back to his laptop screen before shaking his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You sure, you seem a little, flustered."Nick stated before shrugging his shoulders and dropping his gaze back onto the sheet of paper.

"Connor; I just..."

"Fine, just not now okay. Let me finish this and we can talk." Connor sighed defeatidly his eyes glancing towards Stephen momentarily before falling back to his work, Nick's lips pulled into a firm smirk and Stephen released a satisfied sigh before taking his hand away from the desk and straightening out his back.

"Where can we talk?" Stephen continued his voice a low whisper.

"For god sake Stephen, please just leave me alone I'll talk to you when I'm done, just go, please." Connor's voice had risen above a whisper and he looked to Stephen his eyes pleading with the older man to leave, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk to Stephen; he wanted to understand the intention behind last night's actions but he couldn't even look at him never mind talk to him at the minute.

"Connor, calm down, Stephen why don't you go and assist Abby in the lab, leave Connor to finish off his work." Nick mumbled causing Stephen to sigh and nod his head, his light blue eyes dipped in Connor's direction before pushing himself out of the room, Connor released the breath he didn't realise he was holding in and covered his eyes with his hands. "You okay there Connor?"

"What? Uh yeah I'm just a little tired." Connor smiled breathing deeply before tapping the end of his slender fingers against the keys again, his tapping becoming slower and slower as his mind began to focus on other things, other people and more important things than how many words he could write about the possibilities of the anomalies'.

"Why don't you just go outside and take a breather, you can't work like that Connor just go and take a break." Nick suggested causing Connor to almost cringe he knew the minute he stepped out of those doors Stephen would collar him into a conversation.

"Thanks professor and everything but..."

"I won't take no for an answer Connor."

"But..." Connor groaned out his teeth sinking back into the comfort of his lower lip and a sigh heaved from his chest and pushed away from the chair, the top of his laptop snapped with a gently click and he moved slowly over to the door. "You know if I didn't know better I'd think you wanted me to go out there just for Stephen's sake." Connor mumbled more to himself than Nick before pushing out of the door.

**(-X-)**

Stephen sighed leaning back in Cutter's office chair, his eyes had fallen closed and the heels of his shoes had propped against the desk, Nick would not have approved of this. He shifted when the door clicked open and his eyes opened to show Connor stood there his back to Stephen, fiddling with the door handle before turning on his heels and locking eyes with the older man, his cheeks tinged a soft shade of pink causing Stephen to smirk and take his feet from the desk.

"Well you're looking at me, that's a start I guess." Stephen mused; the smirk slid away from his face to be replaced by a soft reassuring smile.

"I thought you were helping Abby in the lab." Connor almost squeaked which only caused Stephen to smile wider an almost predatory glint rested in his iris, Connor did manage to pick up on that.

"Just relax Connor; I'm not going to attack you or anything. I just want to talk to you. Why won't you even look at me?" Stephen mumbled watching as Connor heaved a deep breath and taking the seat opposite Cutter's desk, a seat he had become accustomed to in his line of work.

"You are all I have been thinking about, Stephen this, Stephen that, you're all I was thinking about when I went to bed last night the way you felt, smelt, tasted, looked everything. I just take one look at you and it's like being stood in that street with you again. You kissed me Stephen you can't expect me to just forget about that like it never happened. As much as I want to it's all I seem to be thinking about then when I try and distract myself with work you just barge in like you own the place demanding for me to talk to you like some sort of dog, as if I was just going to jump at the chance, I'm not going to Stephen, but I can't just forget something like that, your; suppose to be my friend, friends do not kiss each other like that!" Connor hissed his breathing became heavy and the smile on Stephen's face slipped into a dull expressionless facade.

"I never said you had to forget it Connor, ever thought that maybe I wanted to kiss you? That maybe I was going through the same thing last night, your name over and over again, this morning your voice buzzing in my head? Because trust me I do understand how you feel but I'm a grown-up Connor and like a grown-up I like to sort my problems out by talking about them instead of avoiding the situation in hope of it just going away." Stephen pushed his hands fell against the table and his brow knitted together in frustration.

"What possible reason would you have to want to kiss me? Do I look female to you, or is it because I'm pretty much an easy target for anyone to pick off? Because I'm obviously a bad judge of character you only have to look at Caroline to see that." Connor mumbled his confidence had fallen a bit and Stephen noticed it almost immediately the way Connor's eyes had become painted with nerves and his voice dropped to be just below a whisper.

"I don't know why I wanted to kiss you Connor. I don't know I don't have any of the answers you're looking for at the minute and neither do you. All I know is that for some reason I can't seem to stop thinking about you, last night I had to kiss you, wasn't as if you were fighting me off either." Stephen commented pulling the blood onto Connor's cheeks and his fingers began to nock into each other.

"I have to get back to the professor." Connor whispered his voice barely audible to himself never mind to Stephen who seemed to jump to attention quickly moving out of the chair and curling his fingers to Connor's wrist.

"Connor, don't act like this." Stephen mumbled releasing the younger man's wrist and moving his hand up to touch the tips of his fingers to the side of Connor's face, Connor flinched.

"Stephen, don't." Connor whispered his teeth sinking into his lower lip when Stephen leaned in closer, his eyes flicking to Connor's lips before resting again at his eyes. Connor swallowed the lump in his throat and licked at his pale dry lips. "No." Connor breathed louder than before his hand reaching round to grasp the door handle, Stephen sighed removing his hand from the skin of Connor's face only to have his wrist captured and Connor's mouth pushed roughly against his.

Unlike Connor, Stephen did react, he reacted immediately his hand snaking round the back of Connor's neck forcing their mouth harder against each other, and his tongue forcing entry into the younger's mouth.

Connor's eyes shot open and he pulled away quickly the wrist Connor was still holding tightly fell down to Stephen's side, and Connor flushed a deep crimson. He didn't say anything, he couldn't there was nothing he could say that would make the situation any different from what it was, he'd kissed Stephen, again out of what impulse, curiosity, lust, need, want?

"I have to get back to the professor." Connor breathed swallowing another lump in his throat before pushing down the handle and slipping out of the room, his back pushed against the door momentarily as his fingers touched the ends of his mouth.

Slow shaky breaths passed through his lungs and the heat soared straight to his usual pale cheeks, what was happening all of the sudden why was he suddenly feeling so in the dark, so differently towards his team mates? What possible explanation was needed to fill in the blanks of his life at the minute? Why did it all have to suddenly become so complicated?


	4. I'm the voice inside your head

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **The voice inside your head that you refuse to hear  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** Pretender– Foo Fighters  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary: **It had been a week since he had kissed Stephen in Cutter's office and nothing had been said since, none of them brought up the amazing mix of emotions each had pulled from the other, the excitement, fear, need, lust.**  
****Especially for Jim who gave me a kick up the behind to get this out =]

* * *

**

**I'm the voice inside your head that you refuse to hear**

Connor hummed lightly tapping at the keys of his laptop and continually stealing snide glances at Stephen who was silently speaking with Nick. Abby cocked her eyebrow furrowing it in the centre when she caught Connor look up at Stephen for the seventh time in twenty minutes.

"You're a little nosey aren't you?" Abby commented dropping her hands against Connor's shoulder, Connor jumped the blood rushing to his cheeks when Abby spun him in the chair their eyes locked for a minute and she looked him up and down quizzically. "There only discussing that Mixosaurus's remains." She mumbled her mouth fell open softly when Connor nodded his head and flushed.

"I- uh was just...um curious you know." Connor stuttered attempting to roll back in his chair and focused on the computer screen, permanently this time no more silly little glances in Stephen's direction, but of course Abby was stronger than she looked, or Connor was just a pathetic little nerd with no strength to even spin a chair under her grip.

"You weren't interesting in them, you just wanted to watch St-"

"Abby I need your help down in the lab. Now." Nick interrupted pushing open the door and holding it open for her to pass through. A faint sigh passed her mouth when she cast her gaze down to Connor one last time a faint smirk lifted into her cheeks, Connor crinkled his face nervously chewing on the inside of his mouth.

"Coming Cutter, we can have a talk later Con." Abby chuckled removing her hands from the side of his chair and ruffling his hair playfully, almost affectionately. Before leaving the room, Nick's eyes fell against Connor for a minute a soft smile snaked against his thin pale lips, even when directed in a friendly manor Connor couldn't help but feel that it was a cheeky smile.

The room had again fallen silent, Stephen remained hunched over a pile of folders and bright yellow post it note's, his bright blue eyes skipping from paper to paper, word to word, desk to Connor, Connor to mouth, mouth back to work. He cursed loudly causing Connor to pull his eyes away from the faint blue screen and look up at Stephen. Again. Things had settled down a little more since the first time, Connor was still a stuttering nervous wreck whenever he and Stephen would talk or be left alone. But he also felt a little more relaxed around Stephen.

It had been a week since he had kissed Stephen in Cutter's office and nothing had been said since, none of them brought up the amazing mix of emotions each had pulled from the other, the excitement, fear, need, lust.

"Connor what are you doing?" Stephen asked keeping his eyes against the scattered sheets of paper littering the glass desk; Connor looked back down at his computer screen for a minute and shrugged.

"Researching about the Mixosaurus why?" Connor mumbled fluttering his fingers against the keyboard again.

"I meant later. As in after work." Stephen breathed a faint laugh evident in his voice, pale blue eyes turned back to glance in Connor's direction his eye brightening in amusement when Connor flushed nervously.

"I-uh...um don't know." Connor stuttered chewing at the side of his tongue, his gaze dropped back down to the dirty white keys of his laptop, he wasn't concentrating on his work anymore, he hadn't actually been concentration on what he was doing ever since Stephen had entered the room. It seemed the more they were apart the more Connor actually wanted to be around him. Vice versa. "Why?" He cringed inwardly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me. Just a friendly drink no funny business I promise." Stephen chuckled moving away from the desk and closer towards Connor who nipped his lower lip and scrunched up his eyes to prevent looking upwards.

_Say no, just say no, sorry I'm busy._ "Yeah okay." Connor groaned loudly dropping his head to smack against the desk. Stephen looked at him sceptically for a minute before shrugging the younger's behaviour away. It wasn't that Connor didn't want to go out with Stephen because in truth he did but he knew that he shouldn't want to go. And above all Connor's mind was screaming at him, because he wanted the funny business. He missed it.

"Meet me at the green man pub at six; we can take things from there." Stephen almost smirked his tone was a low almost seductive whisper that curled against Connor's eardrum repeating itself over and over again slowly, each time getting softer and softer.

"Take what things from there? Stephen?" Connor breathed nervously his back stiffened for a minute when Stephen fell forward pressing his hands to Connor's desk and skipping his eyes down to the younger man's mouth, soft amused eyes flicked back up to rest against Connor's dark brown eyes. They fluttered for a minute and subconsciously Connor's head inched just slowly forward.

"Nothing, have you see that biopsy report, Cutter said it was over here." Stephen smirked rising his eyebrows when Connor huffed almost disappointedly.

"Oh, uh no." Connor breathed shaking his head faintly and turning his attention back to the computer screen a faint flush melted into his cheeks.

Stephen smirked snatching the paper away from Connor's working space and heading back over to his own desk, leaving the younger scientist trailing along behind him with his eyes. Connor sighed snapping down the laptop and snatching the paper he was using before leaving the room, there was no way he was ever going to finish with Stephen in the room.

**(-X-)**

"Here." Stephen smiled placing the pint against the table and taking his seat opposite a very flushed and nervous looking Connor.

"Thanks." Connor mumbled gingerly wrapping his fingers around the water dripping glass and pressing the rim to his lower lip, the bitter pale liquid dribbled coldly down his throat, grasping Stephen's attention in an instant, his tongue lapping at the dry skin of his mouth before gulping down a mouthful of his own.

Connor had relaxed after his fifth glass of alcohols, he no longer sat stiffly instead sat slumped back in the chair, his chest shaking with loud laughs over absolutely nothing, it helped, it helped immensely in his mind. Stephen was in a much similar position his back melted into the red padding his bright blue eyes alight with amusement. "Do you want to come back to mine for a bit?" Stephen asked grinning when Connor nodded his head.

**(-X-)**

"Can I kiss you?" Stephen breathed his eyes half lidded when Connor froze, his back stiffened and he unsurely nodded his head. Soft warm lips fell against his in a gently short kiss, Stephen didn't force anything into the kiss it was just soft and innocent, and Connor loved it.

Connor didn't stop Stephen when his eyes feel to a soft close and his hand wound to the back of his neck, tangling his fingers into the short locks of dark hair, his mouth again falling on top of Connor's this time rougher with more pressure, his tongue slide in with Connor's permission and again Connor and Stephen lost themselves in the wonderful mixture of need and lust, want and denial.

Soft tanned hands moved away from Connor's neck rolling up the base of the younger shirt and tapping against the warm flat skin of his stomach, a soft moan forced its way from Connor's mouth dripping sweetly into Stephen ear drums. Hot butterfly kisses fluttered themselves along Connor's jaw line and neck mumbling soft reassuring words into the Younger's ear.

They didn't need to communicate, it just seemed normal this way both bodies intoxicated with each other to care what was happening. "That's nice." Connor hummed melting his back against the soft plush surface of Stephen's sofa, the lab tech laying against him, showering his neck and throat with soft butterfly kisses.

Dark chocolate eyes opened slowly when Stephen's mouth again locked against his, brushing his tongue slowly along Connor's lower lip and awaiting the younger permission to enter, he granted meeting Stephen tongue with his own, both pairs of eyes glues themselves shut as their tongue swirled against each other, rubbing the inside of the others mouth with a variety of scorching tastes. Connor had to admit that he missed the taste of Stephens's mouth, he missed the sensation of having a hard body forced up against him, he missed it all.

"What about Abby? Won't she wonder where you are?" Stephen mumbled when they pulled away Connor looked at him briefly before shaking his head in a no, there was no way he was going to let Abby spoil this, he wasn't about to let anything get in the way at the minute nor was Stephen.

"It's fine." Connor Breathed.

"Good." Stephen sighed dropping his mouth against Connor's his finger trailing along the tender skin of Connor's chest and stomach, a soft moans continued to force themselves away from Connor's voice box, spine tingling shudder coursed down his back and his brain flooded with lust.

"That feels...amazing." Connor almost shuddered breathlessly.

"You feel amazing." Stephen groaned smashing his mouth against Connor's in a long heated kiss, wild animal like hands fell against each other's body grabbing every slab of flesh they could reach, mouths moving together in perfect sync.


	5. So we’re playing this game again?

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **So we're playing this game again?  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** N.A  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary:**Stephen spent the rest of his day avoiding Connor at all cost, although he was eager to know what was running through the students mind he had a feeling that it concerned last night and this morning. Right now Stephen didn't want to see him, talk to him even glance at him. He was pulling a Connor and running away from the problem.

* * *

**So we're playing this game again?**

Dark brown eyes fluttered open blinking once to clear the haze that had clouded his vision before a yawn parted his mouth. Connor blinked again lifting his head away from the pillow slowly to take in the un familiar surroundings, the strong muscular arm draped across his hip fell away from his body and deep breath rattled the other mans chest. Soft blue eyes opened slowly blinking when Connor's eyes met with his a soft smile pulled into the corners of his pale lips. "Morning." Stephen breathed burying his head back into his pillow, sky blue eyes falling to a firm close.

"I have to go." Connor mumbled his voice a low almost silent whisper, hot pain rushed against the base of his spine when he shifted away from the mattress gathering up the loose pieces of scattered clothing.

"Do you always run away when something different happens? Or is just when something happens with me?" Stephen mumbled pushing down the quilt and moving until he was sat up right, almost hurt blue eyes kept a firm view of Connor as the confused researcher nipped at the skin of his lower lip nervously.

"I'm not running away. I'm being serious Stephen I have to go." Connor mumbled pulling down the hem of his shirt and fiddling with the black fingerless gloves before sitting back onto the side of Stephen's bed and placing his hand gingerly against the older man's cheeks, Stephen looked taken back for a minute but relaxed when Connor's mouth touched against his in a slow fleeting kiss.

A faint smile dominated over Connor's features when he pulled away snatching his shoulder bag from Stephen's dresser and leaving the room. "I guess I'll see you at work then." Stephen shouted just before the front door clicked and the house fell silent. Stephen smiled to himself falling back against the mattress and dropping his hand to run through the loose short curls of his hair.

**(-X-)**

"Bloody hell Conn, where have you been, I was up all night worrying about where you had gotten to then you just walk in through that front door like you own the place." Abby hissed dropping her hands against her hips and cocking her eyebrows quizzically. Connor cursed when again his body seemed to fail and the blood rushed straight into his cheeks, in an embarrassed and nervous flush.

"I crashed at Duncan's for the night. I didn't mean to stay or I would have called but we just sort of ended up in bed. Not together obviously." Connor attempted to laugh the matter off his shoulders but Abby didn't look too convinced. "What's wrong?" Connor laughed jokingly the blood in his cheeks seemed to fall back into place when Abby's eyes softened.

"I was just worried you know Connor. I- um taped Stargate for you, although you have probably watching it already over at _Duncan's_." She emphasized the name causing Connor to smile awkwardly.

"Must have missed it, thanks Abby you're the best honestly, I really didn't mean to make you worry it wasn't planned. Never is these days." Connor mumbled the last part under his breath in a faint whisper.

"Don't sweat it Connor come on Cutter phoned twenty minutes ago." Abby smiled zipping the front of her jacket up and snatching the keys from the table. Connor sighed inwardly following her out of the house and climbing into the seat of his mini. "You know it's funny, Duncan actually gave you a call around seven last night to remind you that it was on. Silly really he should have known that you were there." Abby grinned marvelling in the sudden loss of colour from Connor cheeks. "So where did you really stay?"

"I...uh... I was- oh look we're here that was fast." Connor laughed lightly opening the car door and stepping out his eyes landed against Stephen a faint flushed smiled curved into Connor's mouth. Abby smirked punching his arm lightly.

"Now I get it." She grinned playfully walking on ahead. "Morning Stephen how are you?" Abby grinned turning to wink at Connor who froze mid step. "What did you do last night anything interesting?" She grinned. Connor groaned turning his back to them and forcing the key into the door followed by a low string of curses.

"Morning." Stephen muttered simply pushing through the door and holding it open for Abby to pass. His eyes met with Connors for a moment when the younger man hurried over to him, dark brown irises searched around them for a minute and a shaky breath passed the folds of his mouth.

"We need to talk, its important." Connor whispered straightening his back out when a few of the other ARC employees passed them in the hall. Stephen crinkled his eyebrows for a minute watching Connor sceptically. His mouth opened to speak before being cut off by Nick calling their names.

"Connor I need you to come with me, Stephen the biopsy report came back for that Mixosaurus's corpse I need you and Abby to investigate further and get back to me as quick as possible. Connor you're with me, now." Nick ordered pushing the doors open in a dramatic rush, Connor shook his head to clear away his mind, the one thing he didn't need right now was to have a clouded mind while working with Nick especially not about his trusted lab tech.

**(-X-)**

"Hey Stephen do you think that Connor still likes me as in more than a colleague and friend?" Abby asked snapping the plastic of her gloves against the skin of her arm and turning her attention to Stephen who merely shrugged, Abby frowned. "I mean before he was all over me, then when he left Caroline he was all over me again then all of a sudden he doesn't seem interest. Stayed out last night, all night wouldn't tell me where. Do you think that he has someone else a secret lover perhaps?" She added slyly again frowning when Stephen merely shrugged the matter off his shoulder.

"I don't know Abby really, why don't you just ask him I'm sure if he really liked someone you would be the first to know about it." Stephen sighed slicing against the new creature's thick armoured skin. What was it Connor wanted to talk to him about? The question kept swirling against his mind each time ticking away in his ears that familiar buzz of Connor whimpering how quickly Connor's eyes had changed from needy lust to deer trapped in head lights that morning. It hit him, hit him hard. "Just let him get on with whatever he is doing, I'm sure if it's so great we will all know about it sooner or later." He breathed disappointing Abby majorly.

Her top lip curled against her lower, making a faint popping sound when she opened her mouth, she was going to be asking Connor the same later, only with a little more openness she knew that Stephen was never going to just turn and tell her everything but if she asked the right questions maybe she could just get a little of what she wanted. Heh she was women they always found a way to get what they wanted. "I think he might be gay."

Stephen's back stiffed and Abby smirked

**(-X-)**

Stephen spent the rest of his day avoiding Connor at all cost, although he was eager to know what was running through the students mind he had a feeling that it concerned last night and this morning. Right now Stephen didn't want to see him, talk to him even glance at him. He was pulling a Connor and running away from the problem. Stephen was very good at it too he'd successfully managed to get out of the lab, walk right by Connor's desk unnoticed and hidden himself in the locker room. Quite pathetic for a man of his age.

"Holy sh- Stephen what the hell are you doing?" Connor groaned taking large quantities of air from his surroundings to fill his lugs and steady himself. "What is this a new sort of fetish sneaking around the men's locker room? I swear if I was Ryan I might have shot you." Connor laughed lightly putting Stephen at ease ever so slightly; it couldn't be that bad if he was playing around.

"You said you wanted to talk to me." Stephen mumbled dropping to sit against the bench; Connor looked over his shoulder for a minute nipping at the skin of his lower lip, kicking the door closed he sat at Stephen's side flicking the side of his nose with his thumb nervously and nodded. "Look if it's about last night, I'm sorry Connor I never planned any of that I know you didn't want-"

"I- enjoyed last night Stephen." Connor flushed again flicking nervously at the side of his nose.

"Oh. Is that what you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah because it was so important for me to say, no of course it wasn't." Connor mused playfully punching the lab tech in the arm. "I think that Abby knows I spent the night at yours. I tried to tell her that I was at Duncan's but it turns out that he actually gave her a call last night asking where I was, the rest... she just pieced together." Connor barely whispered.

"Did you tell her?" Stephen mumbled.

"No. I didn't but I have a feeling that she's not just going to let it drop when I get home." Connor laughed lowly because to him this was not a funny subject to Connor this was big scary stuff and he had never been able to cope to well under pressure.

"Try not to tell her anything Connor, just keep it between us for the time being." Stephen smiled lightly patting the students back softly.

"Stephen whats happening to us; one minute you're just Stephen Hart my professors lab tech who hardly ever smiles and becomes extremely frustrated whenever I attempted to talk to him and now your Stephen Hart, you're the Stephen Hart that has kissed me, touched me in places that I can't even begin to imagine and I don't understand how I feel or how you feel. My whole purpose in this team is to know whats happening, to know the creatures and help but with you I can't even concentrate on a five page essay that Cutter is lecturing about being unfinished. What is happening to me?" Connor grunted hanging his head and running his eyes along the filler.

"I don't know."

"It's not good is it Stephen." Connor sighed dropping his hands down in defeat. "I keep telling myself that I shouldn't be doing this, that I hated last night you and me we're friends nothing more but then I can't, I can't ignore the fact that I actually like being with you, I liked what happened last night and I'm scared about where everything is going. I'm scared to enjoy this."

"I know, Connor trust me I don't want to be like this anymore than you do. We are just two friends that are over worked we went out had a few drinks, it was a drunken mistake." Stephen smiled faintly.

"We wasn't drunk Stephen." Connor whispered.

Stephen sighed slowly "I know." He breathed, pale blue eyes fell to a slow close and a frustrated growl worked its way from his vocal. "I bloody know."


	6. Sleeping with the light on

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **Sleeping with the lights on  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** lying Sleeping with the light on – Busted.  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary:**Everything was falling apart. And strangely he was starting to thank all the pieces that fell, because new pieces entered. More interesting pieces.

* * *

**Sleeping with the light on**

Connor literally moaned the minute his work was finished, he had been dreading the ending time, the time he would have to go home and confront a very pushy and curious Abby. He would have to be dragged out of that building by security before he even considered stepping away from this quiet and peaceful chair to sit himself in one of Abby's interrogation seating equipment. A groan forced its way from his vocals and his hand snapped against his temple in frustration.

The clock ticked louder the hands moving just if a little faster than he wanted he'd finally finished the essay Nick had asked for three days ago and was free to leave any time he wanted, but to leave he'd have to wait for Abby. Funny he'd been living there for months now, near enough a whole year and yet still in his possessions he had no apartment key. "Hey you ready to go or what? Come on Connor I'm starving and sweaty I just want to go home and relax." Abby whined from the door her eyes turned to his pleadingly and the student couldn't help but give in with a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm done." Connor smiled faintly cringing when Abby smirked, there was nothing remotely friendly about the way her eyes and mouth shifted, they all just screamed danger a danger that Connor himself just couldn't avoid at any cost. "I think I'm going to go straight to bed when we get in, I'm exhausted." Connor yawned fakly when he sunk into the driver's seat and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

"That sounds like a good idea, I might do the same after I've eaten and fed Rex. Oh and after we have a little chat about your where about's last night, feel free to sleep away your troubles." Abby smiled when Connors mouth fell into a frown.

"You sound like my mum, she's constantly asking for an update in my life." Connor mumbled playfully, throwing open the car door and locking the vehicle when Abby stepped out and opened the front door.

"Please Connor I'm not that old! Think of me more like the annoying little sister you never had. You can tell me all your sordid little secrets and enlighten me with your extremely dull love life." Abby smiled softly, putting Connor at ease. After all it was never easy for a man to talk about his feeling and Connor well... Connor was in a league of his own at the minute, as much as he wanted to tell about what he was experiencing he didn't want her to point out what he hoped was wrong.

"Are you sure you don't want to skip the boring part and just eat and sleep? Because I would feel more comfortable with that arrangement." Connor laughed awkwardly stepping into the living room, his coat threw over the computer chair before sinking awkwardly into the chair.

"Connor its fine, you know what ever you tell me stays between us." Abby smiled softly taking a seat opposite and throwing her jacket to one side, her mouth curled into an encouraging smile and soft baby blue eyes lightened with sympathy.

"You promise?" Connor whispered leaning back in the chair and coving his face with the palms of his hands.

"Connor I promise just start from the start tell me how you feel and where you stayed last night, I might not be this clever Palaeontologist with all the scientific answers but I might be able to help even just a little bit." She smiled extending her hand to rest against the student's knee comfortingly. It was strange how someone could be so supportive to someone else when he really needed her Abby was always there.

"I spent the night at Stephens. Abby you can't say anything not even to Stephen please everything is just so messed up at the minute I just need a little time to get my head around my own emotions. I didn't even mean to stay there we went to the pub had a few beers and things just escalated from there." Connor mumbled nipping nervously at the dry skin of his lower lip.

"Did you and Stephen, you know. Sleep together?" Abby whispered her mouth dropped when Connor mumbled a low yes, her hand drew back from his leg for a minute and a lump formed in her throat.

"Abby please don't say anything me and Stephen we have no idea whats happening or why but all of a sudden I find myself drifting off in the middle of the day and picturing his mouth against mine, I can seem to stop thinking about him and I'm literally going insane over the bloody thing. He's my friend you know and I like spending time with him but now I just can't get enough of him, even you have seen me looking up at him every five minutes I can't talk when he's around and I can't be myself I seem to be pretending to be someone different someone impressive. I hate not having the answer I hate that I can't talk to Stephen like I use to I need to know whats happening to me, I need to understand the science behind this reaction, I can't stand to be in the dark." Connor moaned loudly often throwing his hand up in defeat and allowing long well placed sighs to pass his lips.

"It sounds like you're in love with him." Abby whispered faintly a slow unsure smile forced itself against her cheeks, when Connor stiffened and shook his head. "I'll make us something to eat." She jumped, Connor didn't speak just nodded his head and stared blankly at the plain wall.

"I can't be in love, I just- can't fall in love with Stephen." He breathed.

"Connor I forgot to go shopping is beans- Connor?" Abby shouted when the front door snapped shut and the computer chair whirled around quickly from the force, her teeth pulled at the side of her mouth and a sigh passed her vocal box. "Oh Connor."

**(-X-)**

Stephen sighed idly flicking his wrist and passing through the channels of his television without a second glance, he wasn't interested in what was on the TV he would have preferred to put on a DVD have something to drink and just mull over the day's events however today just didn't seem to be his day, the DVD player had given up on life and he'd left work tired and stressed. He groaned when there was a hurried knock against his front door, the possibility to just ignore it and get on with his night was one that passed his mind but the loud frantic pounded told him that it had to be something important. "Hold on I'm coming." He shouted abandoning the remote and fiddling with the key of his door.

Soft blue eyes widened when Connor stood on the other side a scowl was forced against his features and deep brown eyes flooded with un-fallen tears at the base. Stephen gulped taking a minute to glance the student up and down his clothes where crumpled and the whites of his eyes had become red and puffy. "I hate you." Connor forced his voice thick and scratchy. "I absolutely hate you, more than anything. Why are you doing this to me? Why Stephen are you bored? Or just insensitive? Just tell me why me? Why now? Why like this." Connor sobbed fighting Stephen off when he attempted to embrace the younger man. "Don't touch me."

"Connor what the hell is wrong with you, just come in and sit down." Stephen snarled gently shutting the door roughly when Connor stepped over the threshold. "Just calm down and tell whats happened." Stephen breathed slowly sitting at the side of Connor who rubbed at his eyes and breathed heavily.

"I had to talk with Abby, I told her that I stayed here last night, I told her that we kissed and I told her how I felt so confused and in the dark and she knew in an instant what had happened she knew why I sudden felt like this Stephen, I hate you for doing this to me." Connor continued to sob, his body rattled slowly when shaky breaths passed his mouth.

"What did she say?" Stephen whispered snaking his arm around the student's neck and pulling him into a lob sided embrace, Connor stiffened slightly but remained where he was pressed against Stephen hard body inhaling the soft scent of his neck and shirt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's not your fault." Connor breathed slowly rolling his head to rest in the crook of Stephen's neck; they both remained silent for a few minutes. The TV hummed away to itself completely abandoned.

"It's okay Connor; just tell me what she said." Stephen mumbled lowly his hand falling to rub against Connor's back comfortingly.

"I can't." Connor sighed nudging himself closer to Stephen's warmth. "I can't." Dark brown irises fluttered to gentle close when soft relaxing breaths past his mouth, Stephen sighed softly rubbing the tip of his nose affectionately against Connor's hair.

Stephen waiting until Connor was sleeping softly against the sofa before pulling his fingers away from the students and moving away from the sofa, Connor's head propped up against one of the loose cushions and a spare sheet threw over his body, before snatching his mobile phone and leaving the room. "Abby. Hey it's Stephen."

"Oh my god Stephen have you seen Connor he's just up and left. I'm really worried he hasn't taken his phone and I have no id-"

"Abby relax he's fine, he's here with me. He was a little upset what happened, what did you say to him?" Stephen mumbled pulling the curtains of his bedroom and flicking on the small bed side lamp.

"-if he didn't tell you Stephen then I can't say. I promised it would stay between us. Is he staying there or is he coming home?" Abby mumbled slowly causing Stephen's mouth to fall into a frown.

Stephen sighed opening the door to his bedroom and taking a small glance at Connor who had curled up amongst the old sheet, his eyes closed softly and his mouth parted ever so slightly to allow slow shallow breaths to pass through. "He's going to spend the night here; I'll take him into work in the morning. He told me that you spoke to him about me. But he didn't say what made him so upset."

"Where is he sleeping?" Abby asked, causing Stephen to scrunch his face up in confusion.

"On the sofa why?" Stephen mumbled re-snapping his bedroom door closed and fiddling with the lamps switch.

"I was just curious, just be careful Stephen Connor's not... Connor's not some type of sex buddy. He's not like that." Abby whispered lowly.

"I know. Can we talk about something tomorrow at work? It's about Connor." Stephen asked nipping at his lip gently.

He hated this, this continual flutter of nerves he was never nervous it didn't suit him at all. Stephen Hart just didn't do nervous he was strong and confident not a confused nervous wreck, the tables seemed to have turned and instead of the proud confident hunter he prided himself on he had become weak and defenceless.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll see you in the morning." Abby mumbled quickly before the line went dead and Stephen sighed breathing heavily and combing his hair with the tips of his fingers everything was falling apart. And strangely he was starting to thank all the pieces that fell, because new pieces entered. More interesting pieces.


	7. Don’t break my heart

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **Dpn't breal my heart  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** Build me up Buttercup - Busted  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary: **"Not on purpose you wouldn't." She smiled pushing out of the lab and walking over to where Connor was tapping at his keyboard. Stephen watched as a playful smile snaked against her face and Connor laughed at something she'd said. He really did have a mess on his hands.

* * *

**Don't break my heart**

Connor groaned rubbing at the haze in his eyes lazily, jaws snapped open when he yawned and he curled his hand around the cushion that had somehow fallen to press against his chest, a faint sleepy smile tugged away at his lips before rolling over and landing with a thud against the floor. "Ow." Connor hissed through clenched teeth the ball of his palm touching gently against the skin above his eye.

Stephen smiled softly pulling the spoon from his mouth and pointing it towards Connor who moaned groggily. "Are you feeling better?" he asked dropping the spoon back to snap against the ceramic bowl, Connor looked up at him for a minute and flushed. His teeth slowly sinking into the tender skin of his lower lip, thumb flicking the side of his nose nervously.

"I'm sorry Stephen, I shouldn't have come over nor should I have taken my anger out on you, you didn't deserve that. I was just so angry with what she said because I knew it was true and I didn't want it to be true. I'm not cut out for this ya know." He smiled softly once again rubbing at the sleep in his eyes.

"Connor what did Abby say to you?" Stephen asked softly the smile left his face and again Connor furrowed his eyebrow.

"I can't say." He groaned forcing himself from the floor when Stephen moved away from the chair to drop his bowl into the sink. And turning to Connor with a scowl, he didn't have the time or the patience for this, he needed to know the answer himself, he needed Connor to tell him what had happened.

"You can't or won't say Connor? I'm going through the same thing you know? I want to understand this just as much as you do but if you know and aren't telling me, it isn't fair just bloody tell me what she said to you I don't care how bad it is just tell me!" Stephen hissed slamming the palms of his hands against the sink, pale blue eyes hardened when Connor shifted uncomfortably.

"Stephen, I just-" Connor started but stopped when Stephen passed out a feral growl his eyebrow furrowed and anger swept through the base of his irises.

"Just tell me for god sake Connor, I'm sick and tired of having you on my mind constantly if there is an answer to the questions we have been asking each other since this whole friggin thing started just tell me already." Stephen growled breathing deeply and shaking his head. "Just tell me Connor, look I'm going insane just tell me what she told you and we can work something out, we could fix all of this just tell me, please." He mumbled a faint snarl lurking amongst the back of his throat.

"I fucking love you. Now do you understand Stephen are you happy now? Are you happy about this? Now do you see why I couldn't tell you! I'm not supposed to be in love with you, it's not part of the rules and yet all of a sudden one afternoon in Lester's office and I can't stop thinking about you, I close my eyes and your there, I sit in Cutters office and continually watch you from the corner of my eye. That's not normal Stephen that not what friends feel like." Connor growled snatching his jacket from where he had threw it during sleep. Stephen stiffened his eyes wide in panic. "Yeah its bloody scary isn't Stephen? I told myself that Abby was wrong that I couldn't possibly be in love with you it was impossible then I thought about it, when I came over it was the only thing rushing through my mind and she was right, I was blind to miss it before and now? Now it makes so much scence to me. Just- just stay away from me in the future Stephen, just let this feeling pass."

Connor growled flinging open the front door and walking away leaving Stephen stood in the front room, his eyes staring at the spot the student had been stood in only a few seconds ago and breathed through his nose slowly. Love? Was that possible. No; he didn't love Connor he was just- he was perfect and Stephen he was...he was scared.

"I can't be in love with him." Stephen breathed out shaking his head to clear his thoughts before gathering the cushion and loose sheet into his hands.

**(-X-)**

"Connor, how did it go? Stephen said he was going to drop you off a work." Abby smiled softly pushing the last piece of fruit into Rex's mouth and smiling brightly at the student.

"I needed to get changed." Connor whispered softly, dropping his gaze down onto the floor.

"Connor? You okay?" Abby shouted up after him a sigh passed her mouth blowing the long blond hair from the side of her face when he didn't reply. Rex squawked behind her fluttering his wings and swaying back and forth slightly when her mobile phone began to emit music.

"Abby you and Connor need to be here in twenty minutes before Lester turns up." Nick mumbled playfully his tone was light and airy, Abby was thankful to hear a pleasant voice rather than the grumpy ora Connor seemed to be projecting.

"Yeah, we'll be there in five. Cutter whats going on? You keep calling us in when nothing happens." Abby asked lowly listening as footsteps bounded down the stairs.

"I just want you here in case something does happen. Look don't worry about it, Lester prefers it when your all here anyway it makes him feel like he controls us even if it's just a little bit." Nick mumbled playfully dragging a smile to Abby's mouth before the line went dead and her smile turned to Connor.

"Con are you alright?" Abby asked throwing the battered old shoes in his direction and snatching her keys from the side.

"I will be." Connor smiled faintly when Abby pulled open the front door and held it for him to pass. "Damn. I left my keys at Stephens." Connor growled slapping his hand to his temple in frustration.

"Come on, you can get in mine for a change, I always go with you anyway." Abby smiled slipping the keys into the car and tapping against the steering wheel. "Look Connor, I'm really sorry if what I said made you upset it was just a gut feeling you know."

"You were right Abby, I was thinking about it when I left the house and I realised how I had missed it, how it was just staring me in the face all the time and yet I couldn't do anything because I didn't want it to be love. I don't want to be in love with him Abby." Connor sighed his eyes turned towards the window.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Connor its natural to be attractive to someone, it natural to feel scared about this. Like I said you never choose who you fall in love with its just matter of guess work, you could end up with anybody." Abby smiled encoringly parking into the car park and throwing open the door. "Jesus does he watch us leave or something? I swear he always ends up here just when we arrive." She laughed lightly when Connor cast his gaze to the floor.

"Connor wait." Stephen shouted running over to clamp his hand against the students shoulder; Connor bit his lip and shrugged the man's hand away. "Please don't be like this." He added when Connor merely stuck his hands into his pockets and continued to walk away.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Abby hissed shoving the taller mans shoulders roughly, her eyebrows knitted together and a scowl melted onto her mouth. Stephen looked stunned for a minute before straightening himself out; his eyes fell against Connor who looked back for a minute before pushing through the ARC door, before moving back to the angry pupils of Abby's eyes.

"I haven't done anything." Stephen defended causing Abby to frown and place her hands against her hips.

"What so he just brushed you off like that for no reason? Connor doesn't do that Stephen. You said that you would bring him to work today after he stayed at your place then he walks in my apartment twenty minutes ago looking miserable. What did you say to him? Because to be honest what I said may have shaken him up a little bit but the way he brushed you off then, he couldn't even look at you Stephen what the hell happened last night." Abby scowled forcing the lab tech back against the side of his car, dull blue eyes roared with confusion, pain, sadness and above all loneliness.

"I asked him what you said okay. He told me I froze, I panicked okay? He's the one that told me to just let things lie he told me to leave him alone. I can't Abby. I know I should when he said it I knew that I should have just kept my mouth shut and walked away, pretended like nothing had happened but I couldn't. Abby I feel so different around him, with him I'm not Stephen Hart the lab tech who likes to play with guns, I'm fun, I smile around him, I can't stop thinking about him I just enjoy my time around him. I think I might love him." Stephen breathed with a sigh and Abby's expression softened.

"Then maybe you should tell him that."

**(-X-)**

Stephen sighed running his hands through the loose strands of dark hair; Abby stood against the wall opposite her face a soft smile. "Abby, I don't get why I'm so attracted to him, he's a pesky little student who needs to have Cutters approval for anything, he hates not knowing something, he's shy and timid and I'm bold and dominant it just doesn't seem to fit."

"Maybe it's the opposites that attract you both." Abby whispered fiddling with the loose strand of hair that had fallen into her face. "I think you need to talk to him Stephen."

"Yeah because I haven't already tried six times. Abby he won't even look at me never mind talk to me." Stephen groaned casting his eyes against hers for a minute before falling against the floor. "I feel pathetic, I don't feel like myself around him anymore I feel weaker, I just want to make him happy all of the time, the other night it wasn't just sex you know. It wasn't just a quick spare of the moment thing there were feelings involved and that scared me Abby. It scared me to know that I actually wanted more than just sex that night, I wanted to wake up and just lay there for hours just lay there silently with him, and I knew then that I was getting into something I had avoided succefully for years." Stephen whispered and Abby couldn't help but allow a squeaky awe pass her vocals.

"Look this is a spare key to my apartment between the hours of four and eleven I'm helping down at the zoo Connor will be on his own just go in and talk to him. Force him to listen to you Stephen, tell him what you told me and you'll be surprised how quickly his attitude will change. The thing that's scaring him the most is the fear that he's alone in this feeling he won't admit it but I can tell, it not a nice feeling to be in love and not have it returned." Abby breathed, a smile snaked across her face when Stephen inspected the key slowly a faint, thankful smile pulled into his mouth.

"Abby, you know I wouldn't hurt him don't you." Stephen muttered it came out more of a statement than a question but she nodded her head anyway.

"Not on purpose you wouldn't." She smiled pushing out of the lab and walking over to where Connor was tapping at his keyboard. Stephen watched as a playful smile snaked against her face and Connor laughed at something she'd said. He really did have a mess on his hands.


	8. The Innocent can never last

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **The innocent can never last  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** Wake me up when September ends - Greenday  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary: **"You only have to listen to me Connor; just let me finish what I have to say and then you can decide where you want us to go from there." Stephen mumbled over the rim of his cup, Connor looked a little shaken up for a minute breathing slowly he nodded unsurely.

* * *

**The Innocent can never last**

Connor sang loudly often dumping his hip against the counter gently, his head nodding in time with the music and his foot tapping against the floor rhythmically. His mouth had pulled into a bright smile when Rex fluttered his wings and tried to sing along with Connor before the music stopped and Connor furrowed his eyebrow. "Abby?" he asked dropping the last of the fresh vegetables and fruit into Rex's bowl and rubbing his hands against the cloth. "Come on that's not funny what you doing home anyway I thought that you were at the- Stephen?" he breathed dark brown eyes flooded over with panic and anger for a minute before Stephen smiled sympathetically. "How did you get in here?"

"Abby gave me a key." Stephen smiled softly.

"Why?" Connor froze, when Stephen touched the tip of his fingers against the side of his face brushing away the loose strands of hair away from his face and leaning forward. Connor acted quickly ducking out of the way and knocking into the counter causing Rex to jump and rest against the ceilings beams. "I don't want you here Stephen, no offense but when you come within ten centimetres of my body something bad happens. I just want to get up every morning and only have to see you at work." Connor whispered softly trying to force a playful tone into his voice but failed when Stephen frowned and misery set against the base of his eyes.

"Connor, I really think that we should talk about things." Stephen breathed again he stepped closer to Connor.

"Stephen please, just forget, it okay. We had a little fun that was all I never expected anything more from what happened I know; I understand that you like to live your life with quick fucks and mindless shooting." Connor tensed fluttering his eyes to half lid when Stephen's mouth ghosted over his in an invisible kiss. "Please don't keep doing this to me." He breathed slowly his eyes widening when Stephen pulled him against his chest, strong muscular arm wrapping to Connor's middle forcing the students head into the crook of his neck.

"Just listen to me okay? Just sit down and hear what I have to say before you throw me out and pretend that nothing ever happened." Stephen whispered causing Connor to shudder and inhale deeply, his hand subconsciously pressed against the back of Stephen's neck nudging himself comfortingly against the other male.

"I'll make us something to drink." Connor said pulling away from Stephen and shifting away from the other man's body. "Just- just go and sit down and we can talk." He added fiddling with the kettle nervously when Stephen sighed nodding his head and leaving the room. Connor moaned softly pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You only have to listen to me Connor; just let me finish what I have to say and then you can decide where you want us to go from there." Stephen mumbled over the rim of his cup, Connor looked a little shaken up for a minute breathing slowly he nodded unsurely.

"Okay."

"I know that the other night you thought that to me it was just sex, that you were just another person to add to my list of bed buddies, it wasn't Connor, you weren't. It probably would have been better if that was the case but I can't ignore the fact that there were feelings that night Connor." Stephen mumbled his voice had dropped to a timid under confident tone, looking up at Connor who stared at the pale liquid in his cup. "I wanted to wake up that morning and just lay there with you, I wanted to hold you all night and just be there Connor. I just wanted you to be there."

"Stephen I-" Connor started but stopped when Stephen shook his head.

"I know that you're scared Connor, I'm scared as well. You know that as well but you're too lost in your own fear to realise that I'm going through the same. Connor there is such a strong possibility that I love you and its driving me insane just how much I can't seem to stop thinking about you, the way you sound, the stupid little actions that I never noticed before. This feeling, I hate it, but I love it. I love you." Stephen sighed looking up at Connor who had shut his eyes and was nipping at the skin of his lower lip. "I just feel this need to make you happy Connor."

"Stephen-" Connor stopped again when Stephen shook his head.

"I know you said to leave you alone but I-"

"Stephen just shut up for a minute." Connor hissed his eyes flew open and fresh line of un-fallen tears rolled along the base of his eyes. "Just shut up for a minute please. Your saying all of this now and I'm feeling so confused. You hurt people Stephen mentally you hurt people." He panted causing Stephen to freeze up and tap nervously at the side of his mug. "You hurt Cutter, you really hurt him Stephen and it made me think you could do that to me, I think I love you I really do but I can't let you hurt me like that."

"Connor I wouldn't hurt you, at all. I promise just listen to me. I love you; I haven't been in love for years because I hate the feeling of settling down with someone, but then you came along and all of sudden I'm that sixteen year old hormone driven teenager. I'm not going to lie to myself and say that I might be in love with you because my head is just screaming that I am in love with you." Stephen whispered wrapping his arms to Connor's neck who allowed soft sobs to rattle his chest. "I know its hard Connor but I need to know what you want, I need to know if you feel the same."

Connor swallowed the lump that had formed in the middle of his throat and breathed deeply when Stephen pulled away to look the young student in the eye. "Kiss me Stephen." Connor stated watching as surprise flooded through Stephen's pale irises.

He hesitated for a minute before leaning over and touching his mouth against Connor's slowly and unsure. "Why?" Stephen whispered his hand coming up to touch against Connor's face a soft smile tugged at his lip before they fell against Stephen's in a more heated kiss.

"I love you." Connor breathed slowly dropping his head to roll into the crook of Stephen's neck.

"I love you too." Stephen mumbled against the student's shoulder, Connor wasn't fully convinced that he could trust Stephen, he knew that he probably never would be completely certain about anything that Stephen decided to do in life but he was certain that he was falling far too hard for the lab tech and his body was craving for Stephen like some sort of drug, and Connor was certain that the feeling was not going to just pass over night.

Stephen smiled softly touching his mouth to Connor's in a slow passionate kiss.

"I promise not to hurt you, I swear you drive me crazy Connor you make me into someone new and different I can't help but want to be with you all of the time, and when I'm not with you I'm thinking about you. I haven't felt like this in years and then you're just stood there, been under my nose for months and I've never once before noticed." Stephen breathed pulling the shirt over Connor's head and pressing soft butterfly kisses along the exposed skin of his _lover's_ skin, forehead, nose, eyelids, mouth, chin, throat, chest, stomach, navel. Connor moaned softly his eyes closed and shaky moans passed his mouth each time Stephen's mouth pushed against his skin in butterfly kisses.

**(-X-)**

The door clicked softly and Abby cringed when it began to creak the lights were off and the faint shadow against the sofa caused her to jump and curse under her breath. "Connor? What the hell are you doing just sat there in the dark were you trying to kill me or something? Seriously how old are you." Abby scolded flicking on the lamp and turning on her heels to scowl in the student's direction who fiddled with his thumbs and smiled lightly.

"How come you gave him a key?" Connor asked turning his attention to her, a faint flush flashed against his cheeks when she smirked.

"Because he was upset about what you said to him, honestly Con I tell you that you love him then you go and tell him to leave you alone? What was all of that about did he tell you about how he felt and everything? Oh my god is he still here right now?" Abby grinned collapsing down into the chair and grinning over at Connor who shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with the threads of his pyjama shirt nervously.

"What do you mean he was upset in case you didn't notice I wasn't exactly sniffing daises myself, yeah he told me everything and we talked for a while about things he said I could decide where to take things from here. Yeah he's upstairs asleep." Connor breathed his flush if possible darkened slightly he seemed to be getting embarrassed a lot more than usual lately.

"And? What have you decided to do about the whole thing?" Abby probed further into his mind her eyes bright with a nosey curiosity.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Connor smiled.

"Damn Connor make sure you make your mind up soon, don't leave it until a later date you might never get another chance." Abby pointed out scrunching up her eyes and passing out a yawn. "Anyway I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same there is no doubt that Cutter will want us to go in, in the morning and work on the same thing as today." Abby mumbled leaning over to press a faint friendly kiss against Connor's forehead. "Have fun Con." She laughed lightly flicking off the light and leaving Connor in the dark again his mouth still pulled into a faint smile.

Stephen grunted his eyes flickered open for a minute when Connor's cold body pushed against his own in the small bed, his arm wound to Connor's waits and warm lips pressed against the students temple. Connor smiled faintly curling himself against the warmth of his lovers body a pleasant sigh passed him mouth when again Stephen pressed his mouth against Connor's in a soft loving kiss that dove Connor crazy. "Where did you go?" Stephen breathed his voice low and scratchy, soft blue eye fell to a gentle close again relaxing into Connor's cold skin, his legs entwining themselves with Connor's under the sheet.

"I just had to see Abby." Connor stated his eyes starting to fall to a gentle close his hand pressing itself against Stephen's chest before settling himself down into the pillow and listening to Stephen's breathing even out to soft snores before falling into a blissful sleep himself.

Abby was right there was no denying that what he felt for Stephen was much more than just a friendly understanding, he'd crossed that road the moment Stephen's mouth had fallen against his under that street lamp outside of the pub, he knew from the moment he had agreed to go out and get a drink with Stephen after work and they had surprisingly ended back up on Stephen's couch, he just didn't want to admit it, he never for one second of the experience did he want to just open up and tell himself that he was in love, because Connor was useless at the whole romance game he wouldn't be able to charm a snake from a basket and he hated to disappoint people. Especially the people that he really cared about.

"Night." He whispered his breathing hollowed out slowly setting in for sleep.


	9. My heart will never be a home

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **My heart will never be a home  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** Stand by me - Oasis  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary: **"Morning." Stephen whispered his mouth slowly running along the skin below Connor's ear breathing softly against the student's skin.

* * *

**My heart will never be a home**

Abby sighed tugging at the bottom of her shirt and fiddling with the loose spikes of her blond hair. Stephen mumbled lowly under his breath dragging his feet against the floor and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes furiously, Abby spun on her heels a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth when Stephen tripped over the loose pair of shoes laying against the floor besides the chair and yelped lowly. "Morning. Sleep well?" Abby mumbled turning back to face the mirror and once again fiddling with her hair.

"Yeah," Stephen answered simply rubbing against his eyes and breathing through his nose deeply Abby couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Do you want a drink?" he asked politely flicking on the kettle and smiling softly at Abby who shook her head in a no and lent against the counter opposite him. Considering this was the first time he had actually spent the night in her apartment he made himself very much at home something that Abby found rather different about him. "Any calls from Cutter this morning?"

"Nope, not yet anyway I'm not going to rule out the possibility though you know what Lester's like at the minute security just seems to be getting tighter and tighter on us all." Abby mumbled leaning over to snatch an apple from the fruit bowl getting Rex's attention in an instant. "So things went well last night, I mean obviously they did because you're here but did you both have a nice long chat?" she added tapping her fingers against the marble counter.

"You know we did, Connor stayed up to talk to you when you got back." Stephen smirked.

"How'd you know that?" Abby questioned.

"He woke me up when he got back into bed." He grinned much to Abby's approval.

"So whats happening with you both at the minute, I know that Connor told me that you said it was all up to him and that he hadn't decided yet but where would you like things to go, the same as before team mates that just touch and have secret feeling for each other or full blown lover's?" Abby smirked when Stephen lifted his eyebrow and poured the hot water into the mug his eyes lightened in amusement when Abby waited silently for his answer.

"Like he said that's for him to decide." Stephen laughed when Abby frowned his fingers threading through the mugs handle and placing his foot against the stairs. "I wouldn't be too disappointed if he chose the latter." He grinned causing Abby to laugh lightly and smile softly at him.

Stephen smiled gently leaning over to press his mouth against Connor's causing the student to moan softly his dark brown eyes fluttered to a slow unsure open before falling back down and a smile lifted against his mouth. "Morning." Connor whispered running his hand through his hair slowly and turning his attention to Stephen when he crawled back onto the bed his hand resting against Connor chest when his mouth fell against the student's softly he was surprisingly affectionate towards Connor something he had never expected Stephen of being to anyone even his lovers.

"Morning." Stephen whispered his mouth slowly running along the skin below Connor's ear breathing softly against the student's skin. Connor smiled gently curling against Stephen's side and burying his head into the lab tech's neck, his eyes falling to a relaxed close when he breathed deeply through his nose, absorbing the sweet scent of his partner's skin.

"Connor, Stephen come on an anomaly just opened, Cutter wants us down at the ARC in five seconds." Abby shouted hurriedly pulling them both away from each other and sending them both hurrying around the room in search of clothes. Connor groaned snapping the bathroom door shut and changing quickly Abby sighed snatching her keys from the table when Connor and Stephen rushed down the stairs. "Told you to expect a call soon," Abby grinned when Stephen passed taking his own keys and leaving first through the door. "Go on Con get in." She mumbled pointing towards her car and heaving out a sigh.

"Did Cutter say anything else?" Connor asked snapped down the seatbelt and turning his attention to Abby who merely smirked.

"Only if I knew where Stephen was." She grinned pleased when Connor seemed to flush a dark redy colour.

**(-X-)**

"Connor what are we dealing with here?" Nick mumbled looking to Connor who nipped at his lower lip and tapped furiously at the keys of his laptop. "In your own time Connor."

"It sounds like a Struthiomimus, lived about 80 to 60 million years ago in the cretaceous period, could grow up to 3 to 4 meters long and 2 meters in height, lived off plants, seeds, eggs and small lizards. This thing is major fast and agile it says that they travel around in groups for safety we could be looking at three to six of these things." Connor mumbled turning his attention to Abby who was calculating the amount of tranquilizers they would need.

"Cutter we're not going to have enough to take them all down." Abby whispered, rising her eyebrows. "What are we going to do?"

"Just try and keep as many alive as we can the more we get through the anomalies the better." Nick answered a soft smile pulled at his cheeks. "Stephen." He mumbled snapping his hand against the lab techs shoulder, Abby looked to Connor who kept his eyes against the screen of his laptop. "Where were you this morning?" Nick smirked watching as Stephen cocked his eyebrow.

"In bed, where were you?" Stephen mumbled cocking back the gun with a loud snap and smirked.

"I was stood on your door step trying to get you to open up." Nick mumbled raising his eyebrow when Stephen looked away for a minute.

"I never said it was my bed."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Nick laughed lightly resting his hand against the man's shoulder before walking away and engaging himself deep in conversation with Abby.

"How many of these things would you say we are looking at roughly?" Stephen whispered his voice was low and husky against Connor's eardrum causing the student to shudder lightly and lose focus on the task at hand.

Stephen smirked pressing his hand against Connor's shoulder and breathing slowly against the younger mans neck. He hadn't initially wanted to gain a reaction from the student it was all just harmless flirting but the reaction he had gained was one that he rather enjoyed, and when Stephen enjoyed something nine times out of ten he would do it again and again and again just to satisfy that dark need. Connor mumbled under his breath leaning forward to avoid the sensation against the back of his neck and breathing through his nose slowly.

"There is no record of how many a group would contain but the average would be around six to twelve members depending on the environment. It says here that they have feather like wings much like the structure of a bird rather than a large lizard, they won't attack unless provoked so watch out for that." Connor mumbled shifting the computer away from his lap and shifting further away from Stephen who merely grinned at Connor's flushed cheeks.

"Stephen, you're with me. Connor you and Abby secure the perimeter and contact me if there is any sightings. Make sure that all exits are locked and windows sealed we don't want any to escape if we are dealing with a large group they will most likely separate and scatter." Nick shouted causing Stephen to abandon Connor and approach Nick sceptically, Abby grinned laughing lightly when her eyes landed against Connor's tickled pink cheeks. "I think I told you before Stephen, don't tease him." Nick mumbled causing Stephen to smirk and emit a low laugh.

"I'm not teasing him."

"Oh really because from where me and Abby was stood you appeared to be just a little closer than needed, I know you Stephen, I know that predatory glance you get in your eyes. Your hunting again only the prey is a little different this time." Nick laughed walking on in front when Stephen shook his head.

"You make me sound like an animal." Stephen pointed out.

"You are an animal Stephen."

**(-X-)**

"So Connor have you though anything more about Stephen, he told me this morning that the decision is all up to you." Abby whispered, her eyes scanning the room momentarily before falling back against Connor a friendly smile snaked against her mouth.

"I haven't really thought about it." Connor mumbled lowly.

"Seriously? Come on Connor that should be on your mind all of the time I know that if someone left something like that to me I'd be going mentally insane with different ideas, the pros and cons of being in that relationship. I mean Stephen is nice looking and has an amazing body but at the same time he can be heartless and rather selfish." Abby commented pressed her finger to her chin in thought when they had stopped.

"You're not helping Abby. I don't know why I haven't thought about it, it just never came up." Connor mumbled tugging at the door handle. "Why has he said anything to you about it?"

"...no, not a word." Abby smiled nervously causing Connor to cock his eyebrow and at last turn his full attention to her.

"What did he say?" Connor asked a sigh passed his mouth when Abby stalked off in front and shrugged her shoulders. "You really are like an annoying little sister."

"Hey! I resent that statement. I'm merely being a friend, just like if you had said anything to me and Stephen asked I wouldn't say anything." Abby grunted furrowing her brow when Connor laughed. "Seriously though I feel like a post man with you two, seriously two grown men falling to pieces because they couldn't just admit that they were in love, typical." She grinned laughing lightly. "So is he going to be hanging around the flat a lot more now?"

"I don't know yet Abby, you know he only asked me yesterday and well from the minute I got out of bed my mind has been focused on the group of Struthiomimus that are running around. I think my love life isn't really important at the minute." Connor smiled softly flicking the door's latch and shifting away from the wall.

"You know I am always here to talk, I know it must still be hard for you to accept this. I'm still going to be there to help you through things." Abby smiled touching his arm comfortingly.

"I know you will, I'm grateful I really am but at the minute I don't really want to be thinking about it."

"We'll talk later yeah? Just you and I have a girly chat." Abby sniggered when Connor furrowed his brow and glared at her. "Relax I was kidding come on let's get this place locked up before Cutter blows his lid."

"At last she speaks scence." Connor shouted chuckling when Abby scowled in his direction.

"Don't start on me; I will kick your ass Connor." Abby chuckled.

"I know you would." Connor grinned his eyes lightened in amusement.


	10. Let it all out!

**Title:** But It's better if you do!  
**Chapter Title: **Let it all out!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**Beta Reader: **N.A  
**For:** Whoever wants to read my crap  
**Fandom:** Primeval  
**Pairing: **Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Warning:** Real bad spelling, and poor Grammar.  
**Title song:** Shout 2000 - Disturbed  
**Disclaimer: **All Character mentioned in this fic are sold property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned throughout the fic.  
**Summary: **"Uh no, I don't think so why?" Connor breathed, his eyes shot against the door when Stephen leaned over and pressed his mouth gently against his in a soft fleeting kiss. Special thanks to **JIM** for the idea :]

* * *

**Let it all out!**

"Abby, do you have a minute?" Stephen shouted down the hall watching as Abby's shoulders slumped and a sigh passed through her mouth.

"Not really, I'm kind of in the middle of heading for the shower, you know since I'm covered in god knows what." Abby sighed opening her arms to show the gunge covered shirt clinging tightly to her thin feminine frame before dropping them back down to her side with a loud thud.

"Yeah sorry, can I talk to you afterwards, it's about Connor." Stephen whispered softly, a smile pulled at the corners of her mouth when she nodded, Stephen grinned watching her again turn on her heels and push through into the girl's locker room.

Stephen sighed boredly fiddling with the large black beads of Cutters abacus sitting against the desk surface, his eyes dropped slowly resting his chin against the desk, watching the oval shaped counters slide easily over the large metal pole snapping against the others with a sharp sound.

"Come on then what do you want to talk about?" Abby smiled softly sitting herself in the chair opposite her hands ruffling the short damp strands of hair with the pale pink towel, playful blue eyes appeared more relaxed and friendly when Stephen looked away nervously.

Abby had noticed that over the past few weeks Stephen's personality had shifted from the arrogant monster hunting, sly man that she had met that night in the forest of dean into the kind, playful almost shy man that was sleeping with her best friend, she couldn't help but feel that maybe Connor was exactly what Stephen was waiting for, vice versa.

Even Connor seemed to have changed from the childish, nervous wreck to an almost confident, playful young man; he'd changed from the annoying clingy student that drooled each and every time she walked into the same room as him now however he was sensible, playful and more mature when she was around.

"It's about Connor, I know that I'm being a little impatient, I said that he could take as long as he needed but it's been a week now Abby and he hasn't breathed a word about it, I don't know what he thinks about any of this and I want to push things along a little. So I was wondering if you knew anything that I could do to show him that I really mean it." Stephen mumbled softly watching Abby's smile widen and a small laugh passed through his mouth.

"Stephen look, you and Connor ended up just hooking up after a one night stand, you never gave him a real date and he probably doesn't see you two as much as a couple because you haven't followed the step by step guide to a budding romance." Abby mumbled.

"So...I have to ask him on a date?" Stephen question a soft smile curled at the tip of his mouth.

"Exactly just make it something simple like a movie and something to eat, make him feel like he really means something to you. And throw him a few hints as to where you want things to go Stephen you can't just leave all of the hard choices on him, that's not fair, he needs your input as much as you need his."

"Thank-you Abby," Stephen grinned pushing himself out of the chair, leaving Abby in the office her finger's combing through the damp strands of blond hair. "Wait what would Connor actually want?" Stephen asked quickly furrowing his eyebrow when Abby rolled her eyes.

"Just take him somewhere nice to eat then go home and just cuddle with him for a while, I grantee he'll be putty in your hands Stephen." Abby smiled, again listening to Stephen thank her before walking away from the door leaving way for Claudia to step into Nick's office and drop the file onto his desk.

"What's up with him?" She asked arching her eyebrow when Stephen walked past the door in a hurry.

"I have no idea." Abby laughed.

**(-X-)**

Connor moaned softly pressing his forehead against the cold glass surface of his desk, the laptop hummed against the surface emitting low vibrations that tickled the skin of his forehead. This was impossible he couldn't even remember what had happened last night never mind what had happened four days ago, Cutter was volunteering him for the impossible.

"What are you doing?" Lester drawled stopping in the door way to watch Connor for a minute his eyebrow rose when the student lifted his eyes to acknowledge his boss before again falling back down to the table.

"I'm thinking," Connor mumbled, eyes fell to a slow relaxed closed.

"You're all in sane, you are I'm the only normal person in this place." Lester groaned walking away from the door just as Stephen pushed past him, his eyebrow cocked in confusion for a minute when his gaze landed against Connor, the student's head pressed against the glass surface of his desk, computer humming loudly and files scattered across the floor.

"Hey," Stephen greeted a grin snaked against his mouth when Connor's head shot up from the desk, one of the various pieces of paper attaching itself to skin; Connor groaned swatting the stray report from his body and smiling softly at Stephen who pushed himself against Connor's desk.

"Hey, whats up?" Connor mumbled softly snatching the stack of papers and tapping them against the table to make it appear as if he was working on something rather than being just sat there thinking about Stephen.

"I was wondering if you were busy tonight." Stephen asked his mouth still the bright grin that Connor admired briefly.

"Uh no, I don't think so why?" Connor breathed, his eyes shot against the door when Stephen leaned over and pressed his mouth gently against his in a soft fleeting kiss.

"Will you come out on a date with me then?" Stephen whispered his mouth inches away from Connor's half lidded eyes, his breath slowly tickling the soft skin of Connor's mouth, Connor blinked once before nodding his head and leaning forward to capture Stephen's mouth in another soft kiss.

"Then I shall pick you up at seven," Stephen whispered softly pushing himself away from the desk and leaving the room, a smile evident against his cheeks.

"I look forward to it." Connor grinned turning attention back to the empty word document a groan rolled away from his tongue and again his forehead pressed against the desk in a frustrated sigh.

**(-X-)**

"Stephen, I'm working!" Abby growled snapping the plastic of her gloves against her skin and rolling her eyes when Stephen grinned.

"Come on Abby help me out a little, I don't do romantic gesture's there just not me." He moaned dropping the smile on his face and watching her from across the room, his back pushed up against the door to avoid any unwanted personnel from wondering in.

"Well Connor's no Casanova himself so stop worrying about that, I don't know what you want to say Stephen just look nice and keep talking to each other, even if you don't care just listen to everything that he tells you. And ease yourself into the question don't just demand to know what he thinks of your relationship, you'll scare him and he'll keep it to himself for longer than a week. Just casually drop it in that you want to be with him and ask how he feels about that." Abby sighed tugging at the creature's insides; Stephen cringed shaking his head in hope of disposing of the smell.

"You're good at this romance stuff, I'm useless." Stephen admitted a soft smile snaked against Abby's mouth.

"That's because I'm a woman Stephen and you have always been more interested in the follow up of the date rather than the romantic part." Abby pointed out playfully.

"You know I'm not going that with Connor right? I'm not trying to get him **back** into bed with this, I really want to be with him Abby and I know that I shouldn't I mean the kid's almost different to me in every way and yet I can't help but want to spend all of my time listening to him tell about Starwars or the deleted scence from Startrek he found over the internet. It's not right Abby." Stephen mumbled a faint laugh passed his mouth, "I love him, so much."

"I know you do, look Stephen if you going to just stand there could you at least move the bin closer, I have another tip for you when you're finished tonight kiss him, but that's it don't go too far, show him that he means more than that." Abby smiled thanking him when Stephen nodded kicking the bin to rest against the side of her desk.

"Has Connor said anything to you about the way he's feeling?"

"Why do you want to know, Stephen, you said that you was going to ask him tonight, share with him how you feel about the situation and how you want things to go." Abby sighed wrinkling her nose before throwing the large pink intesting into the waste bin.

"Because I'm scared that he wants something different to what I want, if he tells me he just wants to be friends I can play along, but if I tell him that I want to be more than friends before he tells me he just wants to be friends, I can't play along with that Abby." Stephen mumbled dropping his eyes nervously to the floor.

"Stephen I wouldn't worry about it, just relax and think positive, don't look for the negatives that might not be there just go for it and prepare yourself for whatever happens next." Abby smiled reassuringly. "I'd give you a hug but... I'm kind of a little sticky at the minute and you're all clean."

"Thanks for being so considerate. I have one more question, where can I take him to eat?" Stephen asked a playful laugh sounded in his vocals.

"Take him to the Beauberry House, on Gallery Road, it's nice and relaxed in there you can just talk and have a nice time together." Abby smiled softly ripping off the gloves and shoving her hands under the running water, "I and a friend went there once, I think you'll like it."

"Thanks Abby I owe you one." Stephen smirked slipping back out of the room, a bright smile snaked against Abby's cheeks before turning off the tap and drying her hands on the clean pale towel sprawled across the sink.


	11. Give it all up for me!

**Title:** Give it all up for me!  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Kevin Rudolph- In the City  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **Connor nipped at the dry skin of his lower lip and tugged at the loose threads of his shirt and gloves, "I would like for it stay between just us, for the time being."

* * *

_**Give it all up for me!**_

"Will you just leave me alone?" Connor groaned swatting Abby's hands away from the tie laced around his neck, Abby's idea of course. "You're making too much fuss, Abby." Connor moaned rolling his eyes when Abby cast him a warning glance before again fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.

"Make sure you make the effort Connor, try and talk about different things, I know when you're nervous you start to ramble on about things that interest no one." Abby mumbled stepping back and skimming her eyes over his attire, Connor moved his arms out the way for a minute before snapping them back to his side. "You actually look nice Con."

"What do you mean I ramble when I get nervous, I never ramble?" Connor muttered his cheeks flushed at her comment, eyes looking away from a minute before once again resting against hers. He didn't understand what he would do without her at the minute, she was the only one that knew of him and Stephen and Connor wouldn't have had it any other way.

"You always ramble Connor, especially when you get nervous; you also stutter and talk to yourself." Abby laughed lightly when Connor opened his mouth in protest. "That's the door, Connor you go." Abby grinned pushing him forwards slightly much to the student's disapproval.

"It could just be the pizza man; you did order it about thirty minutes ago." Connor pointed out his cheeks flushed nervously and the pearly white teeth sunk into the soft skin of his lower lip. "Why am I so nervous? It's not like me and Stephen haven't done more than this before. Come on Connor get a grip, mate." Connor grunted twisting the door handle, a soft smile snaked against his features when Stephen smiled reassuringly up at him.

"You look good." Stephen smiled softly skipping over the smart black trousers, the white buttoned up shirt and long black tie, fingerless gloves of course covered his hands despite Abby scolding him for wearing the old ratty things when he looked so nice, his hair had been brushed back and a thin red blush lighted around his cheeks.

"T-thanks," Connor whispered nipping at the skin of his lower lip, Stephen looked similar his hair had been brushed to lay against the top of his head neatly, long black dress trouser's held up by the loose black belt suspended from his waist, spotless white buttoned up shirt hanging away from the thick muscles of his chest and stomach, loose black jacket hung away from his shoulders. "You look good too." He smiled swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Shall we go then?" Stephen asked extending his hand for Connor to take; the student arched his eyebrow a small laugh passed his mouth when Stephen's fingers laced with his, Abby smiled softly winking at Stephen before closing the door.

* * *

"What are we doing here Stephen, it's nice and everything and I'm having a good time I just feel that maybe you had something else in mind for tonight. Like you want something from it." Connor smiled nipping at his lower, he sounded un-grateful and he didn't mean to, he really didn't he was more than happy to spend the night with Stephen, but he wasn't romantic and Connor was aware that Stephen was the same.

"Connor, I need to know whats going on in your head. I love you and I'm stuck in the middle just wondering in which direction you're feelings are leaning. I want you to tell me what you want us to be." Stephen breathed softly, Connor seemed to tense his back stiffened and a lump again formed in his throat.

"What do you want us to be, you can't make me take the hard choices Stephen it's not fair." Connor mumbled softly casting his gaze down to the table and sipping at the white wine lying along the bottom of his glass. "You tell me what you want us to be." He asked turning his eyes back confidently to Stephen.

"I want- I want to be with you Connor, really be with you I want to wake up and just watch you lay next to me, kiss you in the middle of the day and tell you I love you like I know that you deserve. I haven't felt like this in a long time Connor and I don't want to miss out on an opportunity. I love you so much Connor and I just think that you need to know that, I shouldn't have forced the whole thing onto you, you needed my input and I was too scared to give it to you." Stephen mumbled softly keeping his eyes against Connor, the student blinked turning is gaze down to the table for a minute a fresh layer of blood laying against his cheeks. "What do you want us to be Connor?"

"I want you to be my lover, I want to know that I actually have someone who I can trust Stephen." Connor whispered faintly lifting his eyes to meet with Stephen's.

"You can trust me." Stephen smiled softly.

"Yeah," Connor smiled, sipping back at the sour wine resting in the bottom of his glass. He trusted Stephen he really did but at the same time he was a little unsure of Stephen, he'd known the lab tech long enough to know that Stephen's heart was always in the right place at the wrong time.

"So are we going to tell people or do you want to keep it to yourself for a while, excluding Abby of course she knows whats going on anyway." Stephen smiled, paying for the meal and watching Connor carefully.

Connor nipped at the dry skin of his lower lip and tugged at the loose threads of his shirt and gloves, "I would like for it stay between just us, for the time being. I love you Stephen but I don't think I'm ready to tell people yet. I'm only just getting over it myself." He laughed lightly when Stephen's eyes remained a calm relaxed tint, his mouth pulled into a soft smile. Nodding his head in a yes Connor smiled brightly.

"Do you want to come back to mine or I can take you home." Stephen whispered softly, his smile widened when Connor nodded his head and stepped away from the seat, Stephen grinned discreetly pressing his mouth against Connor's cheek in a gentle kiss. Connor stiffened his cheeks flooded with a bright colour before a small smile snaked against his mouth following Stephen out of the restaurant and sitting himself in the chair of Stephen's car.

* * *

"This is so irritating." Connor groaned throwing the black suit over the back of Stephen's dining room chair and smiled softly towards his lover, the loose blue sweatpants dipped down his hips lightly obviously too large for Connor's size along with the long grey shirt Stephen had given him to wear, making so many thing easier for the student to do.

"Why did you wear it then?" Stephen smirked idly flicking through the channels. Connor smiled softly pressing himself into the lab techs side, his mouth ghosting over the exposed skin of his lover's neck in a soft kiss. Stephen grunted softly nipping at his lower lip and placing his hand against the student's shoulder.

"Abby made me wear it, she doesn't understand what the word no means." Connor laughed lightly laying his head against Stephen's chest, chocolate eyes falling to a slow relaxed close once some random show began to play through his ears

"I can imagine." Stephen breathed softly pressing a soft kiss against Connor's hair, his nose nuzzling the younger contently. Slow even breaths passed Connor's mouth, fingers slowly tapping against Stephens's skin softly.

Connor grunted softly pushing against Stephen's chest lightly and locking his lips against the lab tech's, his tongue lapping at the dry skin of Stephen's lower lip before thrusting into the older man's mouth mapping out the inside of his lover's mouth, a soft grunt passed Stephen's lips when Connor un-attached his mouth from Stephen's and fluttered soft kisses along his throat.

"Connor, don't." Stephen whispered softly, Connor stopped looking up at Stephen, the older man smiled. "I want to do things properly this time, it's our first date." He smiled leaning over to capture Connor's mouth in a tender kiss. "I just want to sit with you."

"Okay." Connor grinned resting his head back down to Stephen's chest, his chocolate eyes fluttered back down slowly and a relaxed smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

He felt almost special towards Stephen, not only had he told him what he wanted from their relationship he'd proven that it wasn't just going to be made up of sex, Stephen actually wanted to spend the time with him.

Stephen smiled softly draping his hands against the bare skin of Connor's shoulder tickling the skin lightly. "I have to take you home soon, I promised Abby, and we have work in the morning you can't walk in wearing a suit or my clothes." Stephen whispered, breathing deeply the smile on his face brightened when Connor groaned.

"Fine." He moaned softly pushing away from the couch and gathering the suit in his hands, Stephen smirked snaking his arms to Connor's waist his mouth falling against the joint of Connor's shoulder and neck, his tongue swirled against the skin, satisfactory moan left his lips when Connor shuddered before sinking his teeth into the skin. Connor moaned loudly when Stephen pulled away to admire the large purple love bite invading his lover's otherwise flawless skin. "That's not fair! How am I supposed to cover that up?" Connor whined tapping the mark gingerly a flush formed against his cheeks when he realised that Stephen had marked him.

"You'll think of something." Stephen grinned leaning against the door and touching his mouth lightly against Connors. A soft smile formed against the student's mouth before climbing in Stephen's car his eyes watching the road carefully.

"Thanks for tonight Stephen, I enjoyed myself." Connor whispered softly when the car pulled into Abby's drive his hands playing with his fabric of his jacket. "I don't know why I felt so nervous, pretty stupid eh?" Connor laughed lightly turning to Stephen with a goofy smile and strawberry coloured cheeks.

"It was probably because we were actually doing something properly rather than just letting other things get in the way. I had a nice time as well." Stephen smiled lightly touching his mouth to Connor's cheek briefly, Connor smiled opening the door and stepping out, his door key fished out of the pocket on his jacket. "I'll see you in work." Stephen mumbled before pulling out of the drive as Connor pushed through the front door.

* * *

_I have my 6th form induction day in the morning so im really excited!  
I know not long ago i was moaning about being in school  
Now i want to be back in there, im just so bored!  
Review and I shall send anomalies to your doors ;)_


	12. I’ve kissed you’re lip

**Title:** I've kissed you're lip and held you're hand  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Goodbye my lover- James Blunt  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **"Just wanted to tell you I love you. It's a new thing I'm trying out." He mumbled pulling Connor into the empty lab his mouth quickly capturing the student's mouth in a soft kiss, his words swallowed into his lovers mouth.

* * *

_**I've kissed you're lip and held you're hand**_

"Just sit still Connor, really if you're going to let him bite you then want it covered up, stop fidgeting." Abby growled snapping the back of his head with the palm of her hand, a soft yelp left his lips before a blush fluttered against his tanned cheeks. "Connor it's taken ten minutes to do a three second job just sit still and keep your hands in your lap."

"But I don't want to wear it Abby, I'm a man, not a woman, foundation is not made for me." Connor pouted jumping again when the cold liquid collided with the warmth of his skin.

"Well do you want to walk into the ARC and have that love bite on display?" Abby questioned a small laugh lingered in the back of her throat. "There you're done. Ten minutes just to avoid being asked about it at work seriously Connor."

"I don't want people to know Abby." Connor mumbled smiling faintly when his finger's brushed over the covered mark, he'd planned to merely cover the offending mark with a scarf or the collar of his jacket but Abby had experienced a better idea and he'd found himself sat in the computer chair her fingers brushing the cold light coloured liquid across his skin.

"Come on then, how did last night go, I wanted to stay up and ask you then but, I fell asleep." Abby smiled sheepishly, gathering the keys to her car from the side and pushing them into her bag, cell phone in one hand.

"It was great, we went to a restaurant in the town then back to Stephen's, dropped me off about eleven last night." Connor grinned watching her eyebrow arch against her forehead.

"That's not what I meant; I know that Stephen asked you about your relationship. I want to know about that part of the date, not the boring bits just the interesting ones." She grinned placing the bag over her shoulders and throwing Connor's battered trainers over to him and his jacket.

"Oh, well, we uh- you know- I told him I wanted to be his l-lover and he wanted the same." Connor stuttered lightly thankful for the excuse to drop his gaze from her curious blue eyes to rest against the dull cracks of Abby's wooden floor.

"Awe Connor, you still get all shy." Abby chuckled locking the door as they left setting herself into the passenger seat of Connor's car, the student grinned cocking his eyebrow.

"Do you ever use your car when I'm here?" He asked watching Abby smile lightly and laugh.

"Nope, this is your way of paying me rent." She smiled much to Connor's amusement,

"Fair comment," Connor mumbled starting up the engine, Abby grinned leaning over to flick on the radio and press her gaze against the dull, un-cleaned windows of Connor's car.

* * *

"Connor, I need a full report based around yesterday's anomaly attack, the time the ADD went off and what came through the anomaly, include the biopsy report Abby did yesterday and try to have it done by tomorrow morning, Lester expects it on his desk this afternoon." Nick smiled softly when Connor set himself into the chair of his desk, a moan passed through his mouth the minute Nick stepped through the door.

"Yeah, shouldn't I have until lunch time to do this?" Connor mumbled watching Nick's smile lift into a smirk.

"I don't like to do things that James Lester tells me to do, I like to make him wait for things." Nick grinned delighted by the soft laugh that passed through Connor's mouth; his eyes fell against the student's neck briefly browsing over the darker patch of skin. Connor looked over at Abby in confusion before realising where Cutter's eyes had travelled and a flush snaked against his cheeks.

"Uh- yeah I can do that." Connor whispered his voice a tight squeak that brought Nick's eyes away from the foundation smothered across his neck and rested back against his eyes a curt nod of the head and reassuring smile crossed his mouth before leaving the room pulling the door as he did.

Connor groaned to himself softly, dropping his head to rest against the glass surface of his desk he could tell that it was going to be a long and eventful day and he hadn't even seen Stephen yet.

* * *

Stephen sighed boredly fiddling with the padding of his chair as Nick and Jenny once again argued over Cutter's continual slip up. They had been dating for what Stephen could remember as two months and three days and still Nick had a habit of addressing her as Claudia Brown not the most romantic of actions for the professor to take.

"I'll wait in your office Cutter." Stephen cut in suddenly, shaking his head when neither of them seemed to have noticed his departure never mind his destination. He sighed softly touching his hand to the doorknob and stepping inside he was surprised at how light Cutter's office always seemed to get and how silent it was compared to every other room rested within the ARC.

"Stephen? What are you doing in here?" Connor mumbled softly taking his fingers away from the keyboard when the lab tech sat in Cutter's chair opposite his lover, pale sky blue eyes instantly snapping down to the area on Connor's neck that he had supposedly left a mark against.

"I'm waiting for Cutter, what about you."

"It's quite in here, I can actually do some work when I sit in here." Connor laughed lightly his eyes remaining against Stephen when he stepped away from the chair his mouth pulling into a predatory grin, Connor felt his breath catch in the back of his throat when Stephen's hand laid against his thigh supportively, his mouth latching against Connor's in a soft pleasant kiss. "What was that for?" Connor breathed out slowly when Stephen pulled away.

"Do I really need a reason to kiss you?" Stephen whispered playfully his tongue lapping gently at the base of his lover's ear.

"No, not really," Connor squeaked, curling his hand into the threads of Stephen's shirt and tugging the man down until their lips fell against each other in a slow, passionate kiss, the sweet taste of orange juice flooded Stephen's mouth eagerly brushing his tongue up against Connor's to taste the student, he'd missed not waking up to find Connor snuggled against his side, his mouth parted and hair sprawled out against the pillow, it almost didn't feel the same to have his bed all to himself.

"Take it as a good morning kiss." Stephen chuckled as Connor's hand fell back against the laptop and Stephen smirked moving back around to seat himself in Cutter's chair. Blue eyes fell peacefully closed when he leaned back in the chair, soft even breaths rattling against his chest. It was a lot different from the last time they had spent time together in Cutter officer, there was no shouting or needy kisses it was just relaxed and calm.

"Stephen do you want to come to mine tonight, Abby is volunteering at the zoo again so it would just be us until she got home." Connor mumbled keeping his gaze firmly against the pale blue screen of his laptop, his fingers effortlessly tapping at the small dull keys of his laptop to print the words onto his screen.

"Yeah, I'll go home and get cleaned up first." Stephen mumbled opening his eyes as Cutter stepped through the door with an exhausted sigh.

"What do you need Connor?" Nick mumbled slowly waiting until Stephen moved away from the chair before dropping into the seat and pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wasn't frustrated with neither Connor nor Stephen he was frustrated with himself and Jenny's awarding ability to win at every argument that broke out between them.

"Nothing, I was just talking to Stephen." Connor mumbled saving his files and snapping down the lid of his laptop, stepping away from the chair and allowing Stephen to sit down, Nick smiled softly at the student as he left through the door pulling it to a sharp close.

"I think that if we increase the amount of ammo when an anomaly opens we stand a higher chance of destroying what comes through, I know you don't want to kill them Cutter but you have to look at it from a safety point of view tranquilizers only fire one shot at a time, where as a gun can shoot doubled in less time-"

"We use tranquilizers Stephen, there is no discussion needed for the way that we deal with these creatures." Nick said, folding his arm to his desk to rest against his chest, his free hand curling to the cup of coffee that had been left by one of the various workers walking around the ARC. "So how long have you and Connor been more than colleagues?" He smirked when Stephen's back stiffened.

"I don't know what you mean." Stephen mumbled his mouth curled into a faint smirk that Nick couldn't help but chuckle lowly at, he knew Stephen far too well, he knew Connor better than he thought too and it didn't take a genius to work out the emotions between them when Stephen had walked into the office that time demanding Connor at least speak to him. Nick wasn't stupid.

"Oh, come on Stephen don't give me that, you're always around him. That morning you weren't at your home you were at his, that night we all went out for a drink you perked up the minute Connor walked through the door and I know something happened because of how tense you both were the next day." Nick smirked.

"A few weeks, it's a secret and Connor doesn't want anybody to know about us yet." Stephen breathed slowly. "Is this what you dragged me in here for? Or are you actually interested in talking about work?" He added when a frown pulled into Nick's mouth. "Don't tell Connor, or anyone else."

Nick smirked sipping at the strong coffee resting in the base of his cup. "I wouldn't Stephen." He breathed smiling over the rim of his cup; Stephen frowned fiddling with the threads of the chair. A slow sigh passed through his mouth when Nick closed his eyes and leant back against the chair, his chest levitating in slow even breaths.

"Cutter can I have a word, please." Jenny barked from the doorway to his office, Cutter furrowed his brow but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm working." Nick mumbled lowly lifting the coffee cup back up to his mouth and slurping at the strong liquid. Jenny huffed placing her hands against her hips and forcing her way into the room.

"Stephen, do you mind if we have a minute?" She scowled, Stephen blinked slowly before pushing himself out of the chair and walking slowly passed Jenny who leaned over Cutter's chair a determined glint resting against her irises. Stephen couldn't help but smirk before pulling the door to a sharp close.

His hand quickly captured Connor's wrist when the student passed him, Connor jumped his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed when Stephen smirked at him. "Just wanted to tell you I love you. It's a new thing I'm trying out." He mumbled pulling Connor into the empty lab his mouth quickly capturing the student's mouth in a soft kiss, his words swallowed into his lovers mouth.

* * *

I can't wait to start my 6th form, the place is amazing and everyone is so nice!  
I wasn't planning to write this for a few days because I had homework and stuff but, my cousin was watching Primeval in the background when I was homeworking and I got distracted  
Anyways, I don't usualy like the really mushy stuff and im a little worried that im taking Stephen too out of charcater?  
For every Review donated to this fic, a pair of Stephen Hart's boxers donated kindly by Connor Temple, will be shipped to the reviewer.  
:D


	13. So please be gentle with this heart

**Title:** So please be gentle with this heart of mine  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** A Good Heart- Feargal Sharkey  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **"Love you." Connor breathed slowly when they parted, soft laughs rolled away from his tongue lifting a smile into his lover's cheeks, it still seemed to surprise him each and every time Stephen became gently and affectionate towards him.

* * *

_**So please be gentle with this heart of mine**_

Connor couldn't help but chuckle when Stephen pressed him down into the sofa, his hands pressed gently against the sides of his face. "I," he whispered touching a faint kiss against the skin between his eyes. "Love," Stephen breathed his mouth pressing against the tip of Connor's nose, "you," he finished pushing his lips gently against Connor's.

"Love you." Connor breathed slowly when they parted, soft laughs rolled away from his tongue lifting a smile into his lover's cheeks, it still seemed to surprise him each and every time Stephen became gently and affectionate towards him, he just couldn't see Stephen as the type when he was on the battle field screaming at Connor to move out of the way or hissing at Cutter for not wanting to kill what they didn't understand, but when it was just him and Connor, Stephen could be quite affectionate no matter what they were doing.

Stephen smiled softly his hands still holding the sides of Connor's face when his mouth brushed along the skin of his cheek, the faint scent of chocolate lifted from Connor's skin to sink into his nose, lapping his tongue along the student's jaw line marvelling in the pleasant shivers that ran along the younger's spine and low sounds he made in the back of his throat.

Everything about the student seemed to be driving him crazy, the sounds he made in the back of his throat when Stephen touched him in certain places, the way his cheeks would flush with a dark colour whenever Stephen mentioned how much he loved the younger.

"I have to tell you something Con," Stephen whispered against his skin, Connor nodded his head softly, chocolate orbs falling to a slow and delicate close. "Cutter knows about us." He added slowly watching carefully as Connor's eyes opened quickly his mouth turned downwards into a frown and his mouth opened to say something before closing again. "He won't say anything, he guessed, from the start like Abby."

"Its fine," Connor whispered softly his mouth curled back into the soft relaxed smile he'd sported previously, chocolate eyes fluttered to a slow close and his mouth parted to be claimed by Stephen's in a longer more domineering kiss. "Are you staying here tonight?" Connor whispered softly when Stephen's mouth left his again.

"Do you want me to stay?" Stephen mumbled playfully taking his hands from the side of Connor's face and shifting until again he was sat against the sofa, his feet propped against the small coffee table a light smirk chiselled into his features.

"Yes."

"Guess I'll have to say yes then." Stephen grinned, flicking through the channels of the TV when Connor pressed his hand against the hard muscles of Stephen's chest and nuzzled him contently.

* * *

"Mhmm...." Connor moaned rubbing at the sleep in his eyes, the alarm rang loudly against his ears making the student frown and bat effortlessly at the small black box, desperately trying to shut the damn thing up and snuggle back into sleep. No avail. He sighed throwing back the sheets and tapped the off button with the palm of his hand, rubbing at his eyes again with soft moans forcing themselves from his lips.

He blinked slowly before snapping his mouth in a yawn, large playful eyes turning to face the empty place beside him, the clothes that had previously been scattered across the floor stood against the desk neatly accompanied by a folded sheet of paper propped up against a pair of rolled up socks his name written against the front.

"Morning," Abby greeted when Connor staggered into the kitchen still touching his fingers against the heavy lids of his eyes. Abby chuckled. "Stephen left earlier this morning said he had to go and see Cutter for something." She breathed; Connor merely nodded his head, his mouth curled into a playful smile.

"I know he left me a note, Professor Cutter knows. About us, as in me and Stephen, he worked it out." Connor whispered; thanking Abby when she placed the glass of orange juice against the table followed by a plate of toast, Connor found it hard to watch her in the morning no matter what time she had finally managed to crawl into bed she still woke up happier than ever. Connor on the other hand always woke up feeling like he could do with a few more hours or days.

"Alright, are you aware of how loud you are during sex, Con?" Abby grinned pushing the rim of her cup against her mouth to hide the satisfied smirk that had claimed her face when Connor's cheeks heated into a dark Burgundy colour, his mouth opened to speak but stopped when no words managed to form in the back of his throat. "Well that woke you up." She stated grinning when Connor turned his eyes back down to the plate of food his teeth nipping at the dry skin of his lower lip.

This was Abby's new things, it had started off really small a few snide comments in Connor and Stephen's direction but it escalated into deeper meaning until before long Abby just couldn't face the day without embarrassing Connor at least once. It was fun. For her anyway.

* * *

"Connor for god sake, get out of the way!" Stephen hissed lining up the gun as Connor rushed back over to join Cutter and Abby, heavy pants left through his lips when again Stephen cursed missing his shot, although he had immensely strong feelings for the student when he was working sometimes he had to be harsh, Connor understood that when Stephen took that gun into his hands and stepped out onto the playing field that he took on a whole new person to the one that Connor knew personally.

"Stephen just shoot it." Nick grumbled from behind him, the binoculars pressed closely against his eyes and his mouth pulled into an exhausted frown, Jenny stood nipping at the skin of her lip against the silver SUV, Connor stood beside her palm held anomaly detector beeping loudly against their ears.

"I'm trying, the thing keeps moving." Stephen shouted quickly placing the dart into the holder and aiming again, the large scaly beast's head seemed to turn to them with dilated yellow eyes, a slow warning sound emitted from its throat.

"Just shoot it Stephen." Nick growled again looking back at Connor, Abby and Jenny, her hand had moved away from the flawless silver paint work to curl her fingers nervously against the handle. "Jenny calm down." Nick mumbled his tone had turned soft and Jenny seemed to relax a little when he smiled. Although Jenny was strong in her line of work there was always that fear that registered each time she stepped out of that car and examined her surrounding, the creatures.

Stephen growled furrowing his eyebrow and lining up the shot again, the sharp snap rang across the field, Connor flinched his eyes blink rapidly when Stephen stepped back to balance himself from the aftershock, the beast roared across the field staggering slowly its hunches dropped to slump before it's body gave in and collapsed against the ground inches from Stephen's feet, the lab tech breathed slowly allowing the breath he didn't realise he had been holding run away from his mouth.

Connor too allowed the breath he was holding free.

_So close_ he though, "far too close," He whispered softly to himself watched Stephen drop the gun into the grass, his mouth pulled into a scowl when Nick patted his shoulder roughly. Walking over to the car his facial expressions seemed to relax a little, not completely he still looked irritated and annoyed but he forced a smile against his mouth when Connor and Abby whispered words of encouragement. It was wasn't that he really wanted to kill the creature he was all for saving them just as much as Nick and Abby but at the same time he was a predator and predators preferred to kill their prey if it wondered into their own territory.

"You okay?" Connor asked leaning against the SUV his eyes watching as Stephen irritably snapped the gun case down with enough force to rattle the metal casing. A sigh passed his mouth and Connor nipped at his lower lip lightly.

"Yeah just a little shaken up, that's all." Stephen mumbled his eyes flickered when Connor brushed his mouth over the lab techs softly; Stephen breathed slowly curling his fingers into the longish locks of Connor's dark hair, his mouth capturing the students in a more angered kiss. Connor groaned softly welcoming Stephen's tongue into his mouth the rough, quick movements sent Connor's mind into a drunken tizzy, although the kiss was sloppy and rough Connor couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Way to be discrete guys?" Abby mused snapping her hand hard against the metallic surface of the ARC's SUV her mouth pulled into a smile when Stephen took his hand from Connor's hair and pulled away, the younger's cheeks flushed nervously. "Come on, Cutter needs help getting her back through the anomaly and Jenny is giving him a hard time for ditching the soldiers." She mumbled placing the gun into the car and walking away.

"Sorry." Stephen whispered leaning to push his forehead against Connor's soft breaths brushed over the student's mouth.

"What for?" Connor breathed softly reach his hands up to rest against Stephen's chest a soft smile pressed against his mouth, chocolate eyes fluttered to a slow blissful close.

"I was a little rough; you don't seem to mind too much." Stephen chuckled nuzzling the tip of his nose against Connor's softly. Connor flushed again shaking his head slowly before taking his hands from Stephen and stepping away. "Come to mine tonight." Stephen mumbled quickly his mouth creased into a smile when Connor nodded his head in a yes.

"Stephen, I need you to help me place her onto the back of the SUV. We'll take her back to the anomaly sight as quickly as we can." Nick mumbled glancing over at Connor who leaned over to whisper into Abby's ears a soft laugh rolling away from his mouth when Abby grinned. "Abby known's doesn't she?" He asked suddenly, Stephen looked up at him for a minute before nodding his head. "I figured when she was talking to me about Connor this morning. I figured she sees me as your best friend where as she is Connor's."

Stephen nodded his head keeping himself silent, it wasn't that he wanted to make Nick feel like he was ignoring him, it was just that his and Nick relationship had changed since the whole Helen incident, the friends they were before had become different the atmosphere was often playful but tense, deep down Stephen knew that Nick still resented him for what had happened. "I won't hurt him you know." He whispered, Nick laughed lightly pressing his hand reassuringly against Stephen's shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't," Nick smiled slapping his back playfully before moving away from the beast and climbing into the car, Stephen falling into the seat at his side.

* * *

_What the hell? It deleted the first time i posted .  
This chapter is a little sloppy, sorry guys.  
Reviews in exchange for triple choc chip cookies and a glass of milk. :p_


	14. Tell me I'm the only one

**Title:** Tell me I'm the only one  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Tell It To My Heart- Taylor Dayne  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **Then at last Connor pulled Cutters office door too and began walking down the corridor right into Stephen's trap. He didn't really understand why he did it. But with Stephen everything seemed to be made into a game, or his own personal challenge, his challenge since Abby had suggested it was to kiss Connor at every chance he managed to get without being caught by anyone except her.

* * *

_**Tell me I'm the only one**_

"What are you doing?" Abby yawned her eyes scrunched together and her stray hand swam lazily through the short blond locks.

Connor jumped lightly quickly clicking the pause button and turning to smile at her sheepishly.

"Well you know, I haven't been home that much and well. I kind of missed a few weeks of Stargate." Connor grinned; Abby arched her eyebrow before a tired giggle passed her mouth. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be woken in the middle of the night by Connor shouting at the television in only his boxers and a dressing gown. "Thanks for recording them while I was out."

Abby grinned ruffling the longish strands of his dark hair, an affectionate smile creased against her mouth when she sunk down to sit at his side on the floor, her mouth parted in a yawn and her eyelids dropped. "My pleasure," she whispered softly reaching over to take a handful of the cheesy puffs from Connor's packet.

"I owe you big time." Connor laughed, pressing the play button again and relaxing when Abby's head lolled tiredly against his shoulder.

"You clean up tomorrow, the whole house." Abby mumbled softly taking her head from his shoulder to munch on the mouthful of crisps, a soft smile dragged against Connor's mouth when she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"I'll do every room but the bathroom."

"No, the bathroom is the main part of payback." Abby chuckled, knocking his arm playfully.

"Thanks Abby." Connor whispered softly taking his eyes off the screen to watch her for a minute, her head seemed to cock to the side and confusing melted against the base of her iris.

"What for?"

"For everything, for helping me with Stephen, for letting me live here, for taping Stargate when I was out, for just being there." Connor smiled softly, Abby grinned passing through a small awe before punching his arm affectionately, Connor laughed reaching over and popping open another bag of crisps. "There is still a good three hours if you're up for it?"

"I'm going to bed, just keep it down. Night Con." Abby whispered softly climbing back onto her feet, Connor grinned at her flicking down the volume and wishing her goodnight.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Stephen whispered softly his eyes skipping against the slouched form of Connor, one hand pressed gently against the skin of his knee, the other flat against the floor palm facing upwards, his head had tipped back against the sofa and his mouth parted in slow snores. Following Abby into the kitchen and thanking her for the mug of coffee.

"Yeah, he was up all night watching Stargate." She chuckled softly slicing the small orange slices and placing them gingerly into Rex's food dish before skimming it over to the squawking reptile. "He didn't get to see them all, I think there was at least seven hours of tape for him to get through, must have gotten through at least five hours." She chuckled. "His neck is going to kill when he gets up." Abby muttered her tone oddly smug.

"But I thought they only lasted an hour?" Stephen mumbled arching his eyebrow when Abby grinned and turned on her heels to face him; her own finger's curling around the mug of her coffee and leaning over the counter.

"They are. Connor's watching every episode from this week and some from last."

"Why doesn't he just watch them when they are actually on the TV?" Stephen asked looking over at the student, a loud snore passed his open mouth and his head rolled to the side.

"Because he's with you, Connor likes to please people; you're not interested in Stargate so he doesn't bother asking to watch it. It almost embarrasses him. So I record them for him." Abby whispered softly.

"What an idiot." Stephen breathed slowly, his tone was playful and a smiled slipped against his mouth affectionately.

"Yeah he can be." She chuckled, her attention snapped to Connor when his body jolted away from the sofa a groan slipped away from his tongue as his hand snapped to the back of his neck cussing lowly under his breath. "Morning," Abby shouted. Flicking on the kettle and placing another mug against the counter.

"Morning," Stephen greeted, Connor blinked for a minute his eyes travelling against Stephen warm smile and playful blue eyes then over to Abby who grinned. Connor flushed setting himself in the chair besides Stephen his mouth quickly capturing Stephen's in a soft kiss.

"Morning," Connor breathed slowly, his eyes half lidded for a minute before a soft smile pressed into his mouth.

* * *

"Connor, get up." Nick sighed snapping his fingers at the young student for the seventh time since they had entered the office; Connor moaned softly his head instantly snapped back at the sound of Nick's voice, one hand rose from his side to rub tiredly at his eyes. "Go to bed earlier tonight."

"Uh- yeah, I will- um thank-you." Connor mumbled awkwardly the sheet of paper he's brought in previously had crinkled at the base and the wet ink began to print letters against his sweaty skin.

"What were you doing all night?" Nick mumbled his mouth curved into a smirk when Connor looked away his cheeks flushed lightly.

"I was watching Stargate; I'm not usually this tired but..." He trailed off when the door clicked and Jenny slinked into the room her eyes bright and playful, a smirk lifted against her mouth and Connor watched Nick's eyes change from interested to not interested in the bat of an eyelid. "I'll let you get on with your work then, professor Cutter." Connor whispered softly pushing himself from the chair when Cutter nodded curtly.

"Connor, I need that report by the end of the week, its important." Nick shouted when Connor clicked open the door, a soft smile graced the young students mouth before pulling the door too.

Stephen had been waiting for his moment pretty much the entire day, he'd stood silently in the ARC main room watching idle members of staff walk in and out of various rooms, listened to Lester complain because he wasn't doing anything, monitored Abby checking in on Cutters office every twenty minutes when she thought nobody was looking.

Then at last Connor pulled Cutters office door too and began walking down the corridor right into Stephen's trap. He didn't really understand why he did it. But with Stephen everything seemed to be made into a game, or his own personal challenge, his challenge since Abby had suggested it was to kiss Connor at every chance he managed to get without being caught by anyone except her.

He of course rose to the challenge happily, shaking her hand with his eyes silently.

"Connor," Stephen whispered into the student's ear when he collapsed into the ADD's chair, his eyes quickly darting from each screen, fingers tapping lightly at the keys ever so often and his back stiffened when Stephen's warm mouth ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"I'm really busy right now, Stephen." Connor mumbled softly, nipping his lower lip when Stephen's hand fell lightly against his thigh, Abby lifted her eyes when a small yelp passed through the student's mouth, her mouth like Stephen's curled into a smirk. "Really busy," He whispered softly, nibbling again at his lower lip when Stephen's fingers traced the threads of his jeans and a strangled grunt pushed through Connor's vocals.

"So am I," Stephen purred his eyes slipped in his sockets to land against Abby before nipping at the tender skin of Connor's ear affectionately.

"You're never busy," Connor whispered softly his eyes fluttered and his head tipped back against the chair giving Stephen the chance to capture his mouth in a soft kiss, Connor's eyes widened and his head snapped back against the screen quickly his fingers tapping desperately at the keys and his cheeks flooded with a dark mahogany colour. "What was that for?" He mumbled embarrassed when Stephen removed his hand and pressed his hands against the back of his lover's chair, gentle blue eyes skipping over the same screens that laminated over Connor's delicately strong features.

"I thought we went through this? I don't need a reason to kiss you Connor, I just do it." Stephen whispered playfully again his mouth pressed slow kisses along the student's jaw line affectionately.

"Yeah but we also went through the concept of not telling people." Connor mumbled under his breath, taking his fingers away from the keys momentarily and relaxing in his lover's gentle presence.

"It's not like anyone is watching us Connor, I told you last week, I want to kiss you and tell you I love you in the middle of the day for no reason apart from the obvious fact that I am majorly head over heels in love with you." Stephen muttered playfully a bright smile slipped against his features when Connor passed out a small giggle, the blush faded from his cheeks.

"Stephen, I really need to do this, Cutter need's it by the end of the week and I've already had it three days." Connor mumbled softly his eyes again fluttered and a tired yawn pushed past his lips.

"You're tired." Stephen stated suddenly waiting until the room had emptied completely before draping his arms to Connor's neck, chin resting in the joint between the younger's neck and shoulder, Connor mumbled softly in the back of his throat quickly checking that the room was indeed empty before nuzzling his nose against Stephen's cheek contently.

"I love you," Connor whispered softly, before pulling away from Stephen when Lester waltz into the room, his hard beady eyes scowling down at the words of his paper work, taking no notice of Connor's loud tapping and Stephen idly spinning the screwdriver between his fingers.

* * *

Stephen grinned pressing the palm of his hand against Connor's shoulder pushing the younger harder against his side, large playful brown eyes had fluttered shut the minute he curled against Stephen's hard muscular chest, one hand lay against the lab tech's stomach curling his fingers into the soft fabric of Stephen's grey shirt, the TV buzzed in the background and his mouth parted in small gently breaths.

He'd fallen asleep almost instantly, with Stephen usually being asleep at the same time as Connor he never usually had the chance to witness how they became tangled against each other, with hands lying here there and ever where against his chest, now, he understood Connor's deep desire to cuddle against Stephen, the soft content nuzzles of his nose into the older man's chest or neck, the soft relaxed breaths.

Working with Animals Stephen took his observation as trust, it was like with most household animals they only shown affection when they trusted the owner and Stephen was glad to know that Connor trusted him enough to sleep in his presence, the time that he was most venerable at.

His fingers stroked slowly against the exposed skin of Connor's shoulder and his mouth fell against the student's hair to place a soft kiss. A smile dragged against his feature's before lazily flicking through the channels careful to avoid waking his lover.

* * *

_Word of the day is affectionately, i used it alot :S  
I posted this so fast, because to be honest i want to get on with the twist, i'm sick of fluffy crap!  
In other news, the pairs of boxers that were promised in the chapter before last are all on there way.  
Today's reviewing prize is..... Cutter's underpants, we have a lot of under pants here people!_


	15. Spending all of your days

**Title:** Spending all of your days  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Daniel Merriweather- Red  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **"I have no idea." Connor jumped in quickly his cheeks flooding with a dark colour when Jenny grinned and left the room.

* * *

_**Spending all of your days**_

Chocolate orbs fluttered to a slow unsure open, fluttering roughly when the sun landed against his iris. A groan passed through his vocals, taking his hand from the warm skin of Stephen's chest and rubbing at the sleep in his eyes, Stephen moaned softly scrunching up his face and rolling over to face Connor, a soft smile lifted against his mouth, Connor mumbled sleepily nudging his head deeper into the crook of Stephen's neck and breathing evenly against the skin.

"Morning," Stephen mused, chuckling in the back of his throat when Connor shook his head, arms tangled themselves to Stephen's waist, dragging the man's body against his own, burying his face into the shaded area of Stephen's neck.

Stephen laughed lightly taking Connor's arms for his waist and moving away from the student who seemed to whimper under his breath. A grin lifted against his mouth moving to lock his mouth against Connor's. Connor smiled when Stephen pulled away, opening his eyes only to re-close them and force his mouth against the lab techs.

"Morning," Stephen attempted again, his mouth opened when Connor's tongue ran along his lower lip, demanding entrance into what he owned.

"Morning," Connor whispered softly against Stephen's mouth, his leg moved against Stephen's brushing against the long hairs before pushing back down, his hand came up to cup the side of his lovers face as their mouth opened and closed together in a pleasurable battle.

Connor breathed softly through his nose wrapping his tongue to Stephen's, his eyes had fallen closed and a relaxed smile dragged against his mouth when they parted. "I could get use to that." Stephen mused a light laugh shook his chest and Connor couldn't stop the goofy smile from forcing itself against his mouth. "Wait here," he whispered pushing his mouth against Connor's neck before slipping from under the covers and slipping the discarded pair of trousers over his hips.

Connor moaned softly rolling his face into the pillow and curling his arm under Stephen's side of the bed, it was still warm and Connor grinned pushing his nose into the cushion breathing in the soft scent of his currently absent lover, the warmth of his body still lingered amongst the sheets and Connor couldn't help himself from rolling into the spot and allowing his lovers warmth to caress his skin.

"What are you doing?" Stephen laughed stepping back into the room, his body tilted to the side pushing his side against the door a smirk snaked against his features and one slender eyebrow rose when Connor lifted his head from Stephen's pillow, dusty red colour powdered against his cheeks and an awkward laugh forced its way from his mouth.

"Nothing!" Connor whispered softly.

"Didn't look like nothing from over here, it looked like you were sm-" Stephen paused when Connor threw the pillow hitting him in the chest before falling to the floor with a thud, Stephen blinked once, twice before bursting into laughter and kicking the pillow away. "That's it." Stephen grinned.

Connor chuckled softly when Stephen pinned him to the bed, his arms moved quickly trying to break the hold and loud laughter ran against his eardrum, Stephen chuckled forcing Connor's hands above his head and attaching his mouth against Connor's slipping his tongue against the younger's and sliding his hand up the hem of Connor's shirt.

A soft moan passed the students mouth, arching his back away from the mattress and curling his tongue around Stephen's, shuddering at the gentle strokes of Stephen's fingers tips against his warm skin.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been? Cutter has been calling you for twenty minutes now. What would you have done if there was an anomaly open? Huh? You're paid to come into work when we call you not when you feel like it, do you both understand?" Jenny moaned her tone was harsh, her sharp eyes remained against Connor who nipped at his lower lip, Nick stood in the background with a knowing smirk itched into his face.

"There wasn't an anomaly so there was no harm done." Stephen grunted, oblivious to Nick who was still smirking at the three of them and Connor who had become immensely un-comfortable under Jenny's harsh gaze.

"That's not the point Stephen, what is happening here is very important and the last thing we need is two of our employees ignoring their phone for whatever apparent reason. Next time he or any one of us call you, you get straight here do we understand each other?" Jenny hissed, they both nodded and her eyes softened slightly. "Why were you both so late anyway? Abby was here half an hour ago."

"Over slept," Connor murmured under his breath. "Didn't, hear the phone go off."

"I had to take care of something important." Stephen smirked, Connor flushed and Nick's laughter could be heard from across the room grasping Jenny's attention.

"How important, like a medical appointment or?" She asked, taking no notice of Connor who began to fidget nervously with the threads of his fingerless gloves. His heart practically stopped the minute Stephen smirked and Nick shook his head, looking down with an amused smile. "Never mind you're private life's your own business, just get back to work." She huffed watching them walk out of the room.

Connor groaned punching Stephen's arm playfully his cheeks still flooded with a nervous flush. "What are they doing?" She mumbled keeping her eyes against the pair of them when Nick placed his hand against her shoulder and pushed his mouth softly against her neck.

"Just let them get on with it; I have to get back to work myself." Nick mumbled his thick Scottish accent a low whisper.

"Yeah, I have to get to a meeting, I'll see you later." She mumbled looking at her watch before pecking his cheek with her mouth and leaving the room, coat and bag in hand.

* * *

"Stop, the doors wide open, Stephen-" Connor whispered softly, fluttering his eyes slowly when Stephen pressed soft butterfly kisses along his jaw line, skipping the tip of his tongue along Connor's Adam's apple, a low moan vibrated against his vocal cord shivering along the flesh of Stephen's tongue, bringing his hand up to curl amongst Stephen's short mop of hair guiding his mouth to make a pit stop against his own.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Lester groaned from the doorway, Stephen smirked swiftly when he felt Connor tense under him before pulling away and smiling at the snobbish boss. Lester groaned folding his arms across his chest and lifted his eyebrow expecting an explanation.

"No, of course not, was there something you wanted?" Stephen mumbled turning his back to Lester who looked a little taken back when the lab tech shuffled along with the paper's of Cutter's desk, his face a dull calm facade that if Lester wasn't curious he would have been proud of the man for.

"Just passing, checking that staff were in fact working as they should be rather than.... well you know." Lester muttered smugly his mouth lifted into a smug smile, Stephen turned to face him, Connor watched them both awkwardly, the dull expressionless face of his lover and Lester's smug smile. He felt that they were both communicating to one another silently and instead of feeling embarrassed he suddenly felt out of the loop. "Well, I'll let you get on then, wouldn't want you to fall behind on work."

Connor swallowed the lump that had formed in the base of his throat when Lester looked at him briefly before pushing out of the door, Stephen's hand instantly clamped against his shoulder.

"What a great start to the day." Connor groaned, a sigh rolled from his lips. Stephen chuckled to himself.

"Stephen, can I see you in the lab, Abby's found something within the Dinofelis remains that she needs us to look at." Nick mumbled from the door, his light blue eyes clouded with an exhausted look and Connor tapped at his keyboard slowly.

"I'll meet you down in the lab." Stephen replied waiting until Nick had left the room before reaching into his pocket and shoving the small key into Connor's hands.

"What's that for?"

"You ask that a lot recently." Stephen mused, gripping the door handle. "It's a spare key to the apartment Connor, Nick is making me stay for paper work but I'd like you to be there when I get back. Just let yourself in." Stephen smirked pushing his lips to Connor's briefly.

"Oh." He mouthed, waiting until Stephen had pulled the door to a sharp close before turning his attention to the small key a goofy smile lifted against his mouth.

It had seemed likes months ago he'd not know how he felt, how he was suppose to react to Stephen, and yet in the space of one month he'd changed the colleague relationship he'd worked hard to build before into something stronger and more intermet that Connor was still working hard to keep together. And yet everything just seemed to have clicked into place, he had Stephen the bloke who would say anything and just pawn Connor off onto the closest thing with a pulse into someone who couldn't spend enough of his time around Connor.

A grin melted against his mouth, setting the key beside his laptop and nipping at the smile scorched into his face.

* * *

"Connor! Everything okay?" Jenny mumbled from the door, her nose wrinkled for a minute skipping her eyes along the littered floor, only the top of Connor's ruffled dark hair could be seen resting in the chair, his hands had fallen over his eyes and random parts of the ADD littered the desk and floor.

"Yeah, just checking it you know; Lester's men don't know how this thing works like I do." He grinned, proud of his creation, _this_ _is how doctor Frankenstein must have felt_ he mused when Jenny smiled at him.

"Connor, I was wondering if I could ask you something, it's kind of personal." Jenny mumbled stepping gingerly into the room, the screens of Connors machine continued to play normally despite the various parts he had taken out and dissected along the floor. As long as he knew what he was doing she remained relaxed in the only empty chair.

"Sure, what up?" Connor asked, swirling on the chair and fingering the screwdriver that had fallen into his lap.

"I was just curious about you and Stephen, I know that it's none of my business because you're personal life if your own but- I can't help but notice the sudden change in you both, Stephen actually seems to be happy and he spends more of his time here in this part of the ARC than he does anywhere else." She mumbled, Connor felt his back tense and a lump formed in the back of his throat. "I don't mean to pry you know that Connor, I was just interested is all."

"Well- we are- Me and him are- well' we're kinda- we're dating." Connor huffed his cheeks flushed and his eyes fell against the floor.

"I knew it, I told Nick- sorry. How long?" She quizzed her mouth pulled into a grin. "Am I the first to know or?"

"Cutter knows." Connor mused, watching as the words dawned in her eyes and a faint scowl formed over her mouth. "A month now and a few weeks. Abby knows as well and I think Lester has- a rough idea." He chuckled in the back of his throat. Jenny seemed to laugh along with him for a minute.

"I guess that explains a few things then." She mumbled looking briefly at her watch before excusing herself from Connor's presence; she paused at the door arching a delicately trimmed eyebrow. "Connor, this morning when Stephen said he had something important to deal with-"

"I have no idea." Connor jumped in quickly his cheeks flooding with a dark colour when Jenny grinned and left the room.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long, im having a very active summer.  
This, hopefully is the last of the fluffy stuff, its annoying isn't it?  
Reviews in exchange for Becker's new guns__, just don't tell him I have them. ;)_


	16. This is Relationship suicide

**Title:** This is Relationship suicide.  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Talk you down- The Script  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **Connor moaned loudly falling into the seat of his car, hot tears rolled along his cheeks falling from the base of his chin it hit the steering wheel, his chest hurt and lump had formed in the base of his throat as his body shook with sobs.

* * *

_**This is Relationship suicide**_

Connor moaned softly craning his neck over the desk when Abby fiddled idly with one of his various pens scattered against the desk, chocolate eyes fluttered slowly and his hands clamped against his eyes in a frustrated groan.

"I thought you were going to help?" Connor grunted when Abby placed the pen back down on the desk and shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

"We already looked everywhere Connor, just face it, it's gone." Abby whispered touching her hand to his shoulders sympathetically.

"Stephen's going to kill me, isn't he? I had it for like two hours and I've lost it." He moaned snapping his hands back down to his legs and rolling his fingers nervously along the fabric.

"Okay, Connor just relax, where was the last time you saw it?"

"When I was checking the ADD, but there was so many parts scattered across the floor it could have ended up anywhere." Connor moaned.

"When you check the ADD's equipment do you throw any of it away?" Abby mumbled nipping at her lower lip. Connor thought about it for a minute before a louder groan left his lips and his forehead fell against the desk with a loud groan.

"Shit!" Connor cursed and Abby couldn't stop the amused smile from slipping against her face. "I threw it away! I threw Stephen's door key into the bin Abby! I'm such an idiot, Jesus Christ." He groaned loudly forcing himself out of the chair and hurrying over to the door; Abby lifted her hand and opened her mouth.

"Connor-- it's on your...chair." She mumbled after the door had snapped and a tired sigh left her mouth. Leaning over she took the key into her hand and followed after Connor who continued to mumble down the corridor stopping her each time she attempted to give him what he'd been looking for since lunch time.

She opened her mouth to speak again but thought better of herself when his hands slid easily into the trash mumbling under his breath while searching through random bags, her mouth curled into an amused smile each time personnel would stroll past with awkward glances and confused leers. "I have to find it." Connor hissed.

"Find what?" Stephen mumbled folding his arms over his chest and staring at the student quizzically, Connor winced before tugging himself from the bin and smiling at his lover sheepishly.

"Nothing, I just dropped my phone that's all." Connor whispered, he laughed lightly and leaning the palm of his hand against the rim of the black bin, he missed of course causing his body to sag to the side and a flush to creep onto his cheeks. Stephen shook his head with a small sigh before walking off. "I'm screwed Abby." Connor breathed.

"Connor if you just shut up-"

"What am I going to say, hey Stephen I know you only just gave me you're key but I kind of lost it-"

"I have it!" Abby shouted taking his hand and slapping the key against his palm, Connor opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "It fell out of your pocket when you stood up Connor, landed on the chair I did try but you weren't listening." Abby chuckled to herself.

"Abby you're life savour, seriously! What would I do without you?"

"You'd be homeless." She mumbled waving her hands about before pushing through into the lab door.

Connor grinned after her, his mouth curled into the goofy smile that she couldn't help but chuckle at every time he used.

* * *

Connor fidgeted nervously with the threads of his gloves picking at the loosely swinging thread and gazing dully at the clock, ten minutes, he had to survive ten more minutes of Lester's ranting and he was free, no more ARC, no more Lester just him and the TV. He couldn't wait.

The clock hands moved slowly against the clock face making everything seem like he'd sat on the remote again and accidentally knocked the slow motion button, he wonder for a minute if maybe god had done that just to spite him.

Stephen nodded his head allowing his gaze to fall against Connor who was still staring absent minded at the clock, picking at his gloves and looking bored out of his mind, he mumbled under his breath reaching over to kick him under the table.

Connor yelped loudly when Stephen's foot tapped against the side of his leg, drawing the attention of everyone including Lester who furrowed his eyebrows and scowled, Stephen didn't know if he wanted to keep looking at Connor as if he hadn't done a thing or just give in and laugh like he felt like. He remained silent and laughed silently hidden by a cough when Connor flushed.

Stephen chuckled when Connor had settled back down and Lester had continued his rant on how important it was for the public to remain out of his circle of knowledge he'd sat through so many of these meeting since his time here at the ARC it was surprising he didn't know what was going to come out of Lester's mouth before Lester himself knew.

He slouched in his chair again kicking off one of his shoes before sliding the side of his foot along Connor's leg, the student flinched and stiffened in his chair before relaxing and turning his attention to Stephen rather than staring at the clock face, tensing each time his foot ventured higher long his skin, goose bumps formed on the back of his neck and a soft squeak passed his mouth causing Stephen to grin, his eyes remained against Lester despite Connor clearly more focused on him than anything that left Lester's mouth.

"Are we all clear?" Lester mumbled falling into his chair and shuffling up his files.

Connor mumbled a hurried yes, when Stephen's foot fell back against the floor, hurriedly squeezing back into his shoe with a faint smirk.

"Connor, I have to stay to finish off some paper work, just let yourself in and I'll see you when I get back." Stephen whispered softly gently brushing his mouth against the hollow of Connor's neck, the student growled placing his hand forcefully against Stephen neck and crashing his mouth against the lab tech. _Bloody tease _Connor snorted. "I'll be as fast as I possibly can." Stephen added with a sly smirk.

Connor laughed lightly letting his hand fall limp against his side again before falling to his pocket and pressing against the golden teeth of Stephen's key.

"Getting brave, that one," Nick commented playfully when Stephen stood at his side watching the rest of them leave. He hated having to stay behind for paper work especially when Jenny had been in meetings most of the day he found that she lost her romantic spark when she was too stressed and he'd wonder home and have to crawl in bed with her already asleep.

"Yeah, I noticed," Stephen mumbled. "Come on let's get this paper work out of the way." He mumbled non enthusiastically. Grumbling to himself when Nick pushed open the door to his office and thrust the file into Stephen's awaiting hands.

It had to be tonight, of all the night tonight had to be the night he actually wanted nothing more than to just get out of work and cuddle up with Connor but instead it happened to be paperwork night, it just had to be.

"Aye, come on then, I do have other places to be." Nick mumbled bringing Stephen back from his thoughts with a frustrated sigh.

"I know how you feel."

* * *

Connor sighed rubbing at his eyes tiredly and pressing the key into to the lock, pushing open the door he was surprised to find the light on, the soft sound of water running from the bathroom, he shut the door slowly and listened as the water stopped and the soft sound of the bathroom door clicked. And the soft sound of footsteps padded against the plush carpet.

Stephen couldn't have gotten back before him, the car was still missing and he had paper work, there was no way he could have made it back before Connor.

It couldn't be Stephen.

Connor hoped he was wrong, he hoped that maybe Stephen had a secret anomaly that would just take him to work and home in the bat of eyelid as unlikely as it seemed, Connor was hoping for his theory to be true.

He felt his stomach tie in a knot and his mouth ran dry, sweeping his eyes along the white towel clinging her thin frame, short dark hair plastered against her face stood Helen Cutter her eyes widened before a sly smile slipped against her mouth, "Connor, what are you doing here?" she mumbled and Connor felt his heart swell, a lump formed in the back of his throat and he stepped back to grasp the door handle.

"I- uh- I just—umm, I left my text books, I just came to—get them." He breathed slowly constricting his windpipe when he couldn't seem to take his eyes away from her, he should have known, everything he'd worked so hard for crashed at his feet, leaning over he snatched the book from Stephen's desk, it wasn't his, he had no idea what it was about it could have been anything for all Connor cared he just wanted to get out. "I—bye." He mumbled opening the door and slamming it as he left.

Connor moaned loudly falling into the seat of his car, hot tears rolled along his cheeks falling from the base of his chin it hit the steering wheel, his chest hurt and lump had formed in the base of his throat as his body shook with sobs.

He looked at the key in his hand for a minute wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve he threw it into the back seat and started up the engine.

* * *

Right, I'm off on holiday in the morning so.... your all stuck with this Chapter for at least two and a half weeks.  
^-^ Arn't you glad that I finally found the twist? bloody thing kept running away ¬_¬  
Anyways, Reviews would be lovely and for every review i will be giving out sticks of rocks and fudge!! :3


	17. Gonna smile and not get worried

**Title:** Gonna smile and not get worried  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Pain- Jimmy Eats World  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **Helen furrowed her brow snatching away the clothes and slamming the bathroom door. Stephen breathed deeply through his nose his fingers swimming through the lose strands of his hair. _I'm screwed; _he hissed digging into his pockets and jabbing through the contact list of his mobile phone.

* * *

_**Gonna smile and not get worried**_

Abby hummed to herself softly, her hips swayed softly to the soft sounds emitting from the radio and slow unsure mumbles of few lyrics that had managed to creep into her vocal cord and passed her mouth in whispered song. Her wrist moved effortlessly around the bowl gathering small amounts of the liquid at the tip of her finger and licking it away, rolling her tongue against the roof of her mouth to conceal the flavour.

Her head tipped back when a hurried knock sounded at the front door and a heavy sigh rolled away from her mouth, she's been looking forward to a nice night in with Rex and the TV, _Scrubs_ was on tonight and she'd thought of nothing else while she had been sat in Lester's boardroom; watching his mouth move but not listening to what words they had formed.

"Alright, I'm coming. Jesus." Abby mumbled furrowing her eyebrow when the radio fell silent and her hands rubbed feverishly against her trousers to rid any lose ingredients from her hands.

Another hurried knock at the door caused her again to groan loudly and fiddle desperately around the desk in search of her key. Again the sound caressed again her eardrum causing her to push open the window and glare at the figure stood on the doorstep their head dropped to the floor while their hand pounded the wood of her door effortlessly.

"Connor?" She whispered faintly catching his attention, large watery brown eyes turned in her direction and a smile lifted against his cheeks. He wasn't going to tell her, he wanted to handle this one on his own, he just needed someone who he could be comfortable with and a bed that he knew none would hear him sniffle sobs in. "Give me a minute." She smiled.

Pulling the window again and running around the living room scattering papers and dislodging various picture frames and small little trinkets she'd been brought for birthdays and Christmas's from family member she heard hardly anything from.

"I thought you were staying at Stephens?" She smiled when at last the key slid effortlessly in the door and she pulled it open, welcoming his past the threshold with a soft smile.

"He's working late, said he was going to be later than he thought so I said that I was going to spend the night here tonight. I left my key at the ARC though." He grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head playfully.

"Oh." She mumbled softly watching him carefully, his usual large dark brown pupils shone softly dull from the thick red that had lined along the base of his eyes, it was obvious that he'd been crying she just didn't know how to approach the fake smile pulled into his mouth. "You alright Connor?" Abby whispered touching his shoulder briefly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Connor mumbled softly turning to look over at Rex who had fluttered to land against the sofa with his head cocked; he wasn't really that interested in what the lizard was up to he just wanted an excuse to look away from Abby's worried gaze. "It's been a long day. I'm just going to go up to bed." He smiled at her.

Abby didn't smile, she found her mouth just resented the emotion, a cold shiver ran along the back of her spine when Connor brushed past her, his foot pressed against the stairs and her voice suddenly returned. "Connor." She shouted snatching his attention almost instantly; she smiled faintly, "You know you can always talk to me, if you really need to."

"I know."

* * *

Stephen mumbled softly under his breath, yawning into his hands and pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat behind the large black Volvo, the driver pottering around the hood of his car shouting out apologise that Stephen had little patience for anymore.

He's stayed behind in the office longer than he had necessarily wanted, filling in forms and writing out various different pages on a variety of different organ of the creatures they had gathered over the past few weeks. He sighed heavily rubbing at the corners of his eyes tiredly.

He just wanted to get home, grab something from the fridge shove on the TV and spend of the rest of the night cuddled against Connor until the next day when he would start the whole thing all over again. Instead of feeling both emotionally and physically exhausted sat in the seat of his car stuck in the middle of the road behind a Volvo that just refused to start no matter what the driver tried.

A smile lifting against his mouth when the bloke pottering around the hood of his car climbing back into the driver's seat and Stephen thanked god when the engine in front purred into life.

Running his hand through his hair, Stephen unlocked the front door pushed his way in before turning to lock the door, throwing the key down to the side when the sound of heavy footsteps rang against his eardrum, a smile dragged against his mouth. "Hey, sorry I'm so late. You know what Cutters like." He mumbled softly keeping his eyes against the door.

"Oh, I completely understand Stephen."

Stephen froze for a minute his eyes widened and the roof of his mouth turned suddenly dry gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"Helen. What are you doing here?" Stephen hissed turning on his heels to face her, his eyebrows furrowed in the centre when she tilted her head and smiled, one of his towels clung to her slim frame although as far as Stephen could see her skin and hair had long dried.

"I was lonely, you don't mind do you? I missed you Stephen." She smiled moving closer, her arms slid easily around his neck and his breath caught in his throat; pushing her away she continued to smile. "Anyway, Connor was here earlier, took some books and left so it's just you and me." She mumbled lightly moving to lounge against the sofa her fingers pinching at the opening of her towel.

"What do you want Helen?"

"I told you, I was lonely Stephen." She smiled.

"No, you can't stay here, I'm involved with someone. I don't want you here Helen." Stephen snapped snatching her clothes from the floor and shoving them hurriedly into her hands.

"Stephen-"

"No, get dressed and get out, don't come back here." Stephen seethed his breath were sharp and hissed through the small gap between his teeth.

Helen furrowed her brow snatching away the clothes and slamming the bathroom door. Stephen breathed deeply through his nose his fingers swimming through the lose strands of his hair. _I'm screwed; _he hissed digging into his pockets and jabbing through the contact list of his mobile phone.

Helen continued to scowl as she pushed through the door, glancing momentarily at Stephen who had pressed the phone against his ear and scowled.

"Connor! I-" he paused when the phone went dead, Helen smirked heaving her bag onto her shoulder and leaning on her toes to peck his cheek, Stephen growled waiting until the front door had been pushed shut again before throwing the phone across the room and re-locking the door.

_Why now. _He hissed to himself falling to the foot of the door, his arms crossed over his bent legs, head pressed back against the wall. It really wasn't his night.

* * *

Abby sighed pressing her ear against the wood of Connor's door, she didn't mean to _spy_ she just wanted to help, muffled sobs whispered through her ears and her mouth fell into a frown. She wanted to help but she wasn't going to interfere unless Connor wanted her help. She couldn't just force it on the student.

Raising her hand she held her breath and knocked gently against the door. "Hey Connor, you want to come and watch _scrubs_ with me? I cooked us some dinner and there is no point us both sitting by ourselves if were both home for a change." Abby smiled faintly.

"I'm not hungry." Connor shouted his voice was muffled from the pillow and Abby sighed furrowing her eyebrows.

"Connor Temple! I demand you open this door right now. You have obviously had nothing to eat and there is no way in hell that I am going to do all of those dishes in the kitchen when you have a spare pair of hands that aren't doing anything." Abby growled playfully placing her hands on her hips, a wash of relief washed of her emotions when Connor chuckled on the other side.

"Alright," He mumbled just load enough for her to hear. Abby grinned.

"Great. Since I did all of the cooking you can do all of the washing up." She smiled, her tone remained playful and although she remained worried over the student she remained playful in hope of him opening to her on his own free will.

"Yes, _mum_;" Connor replied rubbing at the base of his eyes and sniffing silently ever so often, he wasn't about to let Abby see him like this, as far as she was concerned nothing had happened and it would remain that way until he felt ready to tell her.

She'd been right, Stephen wasn't designed to be committed to just one person his personality was adapted to be with someone just for the sheer comfort.

He'd worked so hard to keep his and Stephen relationship alive and for mere seconds Connor had allowed himself to believe that maybe Stephen wasn't how he had thought, maybe Stephen was just looking for that one person to separate him from his old ways.

Stephen was a good actor when he needed to be, Connor should have known that but still he allowed himself to swallow the false love and protection Stephen had offered.

Connor had known that Stephen had been seeing Helen Cutter it was no big secret amongst them, it had caused a great strain on the team at first, Cutter keeping his distance and Stephen approaching the subject with mild caution but Connor thought that he'd stopped that, that when Nick returned through the Anomaly alone she was gone from their lives permantly.

"Could have been going on for weeks, all those nights I stayed with Abby, and I never realised." Connor whispered softly catching the on slaughter of tears just as Abby's voice beckoned him down, his mouth curled into a smile, setting the mask against his face before leaving the room shrouded in darkness.

"Are you sure you're okay, Con?" Abby whispered touching the tips of her fingers against his face, her teeth nipping at her lower lip.

She couldn't help herself, couldn't suppress the worry that had been eating away at her insides.

"I'm fine, just tired, I'll be fine in the morning. Promise." Connor smiled faintly and Abby could tell in an instant it was forced.

"You would tell me if anything had happened wouldn't you?" Abby persisted her heart learched when Connor's smile faded and a fresh line of tears rolled along the base of his eyes. "You can trust me."

Her arms tangled themselves to his neck when small crystal like tears rolled away from his eyes, trailing along the side of his cheek, his eyes fell closed and a lump formed of his throat. She panicked slightly when he leant forward pushing the tip of his nose into the crook of her neck dampening the fabric of her shirt with small tears.

Abby smiled faintly running her fingers comfortingly amongst his short dark locks of hair, murmuring softly against his flushed skin.

"Stephen's still sleeping with Helen." Connor breathed against the crook of her neck.

* * *

_Dudes!!  
I has returned, be paitent with my writting at the minute I just need to get back into it :D  
Thankies to everyone who reviewed, I loved reading them when I got home. -throws sticks of rocks at all readers- You don'y have to review to have my sweeties. ^-^  
Reviews will be rewarded with...... Stephen's shower towels!! not the one that Helen used, me and Connor burnt that one :)_


	18. Remember what you told me?

**Title:** Remember what you told me?  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **"You insensitive pig, I don't even know how you dare speak to me! He cried all night last night just because of you!" Abby growled a flush crept against her throat and her teeth sunk into her lower lip.

* * *

_**Remember what you told me?**_

Stephen yawned, stretching out the kinks of his arms until the tips of his fingers brushed against the headboard, soft sky blue eyes fluttered under his eyelids before opening slowly cringing when the light from the open curtains seeped along the bed, catching his eye and forcing a groan from his mouth.

He was still tucked away in his clothes laying above the sheet one hand rested against the face of his pillow while the other lay palm down against his stomach, staring up at the ceiling he listened to the clock hum loudly on the side, flooding the room with loud rings and deathly screams.

He moaned kicking out of his clothes and changing them quickly, his hand swam leisurely through his hair as he pulled the bedroom door shut, not bothering to neither open the curtains nor make what mess he'd made of the bed. His eyes skipped across the shattered remains of his mobile phone and a soft groan passed his mouth.

He had to see Connor, he just needed to explain things, tell him it was a mistake, it wasn't as if anything had even happened, Connor knew that right? Connor knew that Stephen loved him too much to even think about it. He hadn't been in contact with Helen for months and he was glad to be shot of her, although he should have known there was no way she was going to just sit back and let them get on with things.

It wasn't in her nature to be kind, so she didn't try.

Stephen mumbled under his breath turning the keys of his car until the engine purred into life and pulled away from the drive. It was going to be a long day, he could tell already not only did he no longer have a mobile phone; Connor was refusing point blank to get into any contact with him and he hadn't really done anything.

He held his breath when he pulled into the ARC car park, Connor's mini was already parked in the usual place along with Cutters and Jenny's, so to add to the list he was pretty much late to work, again.

"Morning." Stephen greeted numbly pushing into the lab.

"Stephen!" Abby growled when he stepped into the room, Nick regarded her silently for a minute, watching curiously as her soft playful expression turned slowly into anger.

Stephen stepped back when she stepped towards him, her hands balled into fist and her eyes clouded over with hazy anger.

"You insensitive pig, I don't even know how you dare speak to me! He cried all night last night just because of you!" Abby growled a flush crept against her throat and her teeth sunk into her lower lip.

"Where is he? Abby I need to see him." Stephen pleaded but Abby's expression didn't soften, Nick's eyebrows rose when Abby lifted her hand to slap against Stephen's cheek.

Stephen's body jerked backwards, his mouth opened and his eyes widened.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you, you hurt him Stephen, you don't deserve to be near him do you know how hard it was to get him to come into work this morning, he hardly slept a wink and you just expect me to welcome you with a smile; a hug maybe then tell you where he is so you can just twist the knife in more." Abby scowled her fist fell against her side limply.

Nick moved from behind his desk, his hand rested gently against her shoulder, "Shhh, Abby why don't you just go and get yourself a cup of tea and calm down." Nick whispered softly.

"I- yes," She mumbled fluttering her eyes and breathing heavily through her nose.

Stephen remained where he was stood when she brushed past him, his eyes flickered to Cutter who crossed his arms over his chest, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What is it with you and upsetting my staff Stephen?" Nick mumbled trying to keep his voice playful. "Look just—find something to do, keep out of Abby's way for the day. I don't know whats happened but I don't want it to interfere with what we are doing here."

Stephen mumbled under his breath nodding his head before stepping back out of the lab, his cheek burned from where Abby's hand had been previously and a sharp sting had been left running along his face, nothing he didn't deserve in her eyes. Maybe even his own.

* * *

Connor sighed, releasing the breath he had been holding and knocked loudly against the door.

"Yes what do you want?" Lester groaned when Connor entered, like before the room was silent apart from the odd little shuffle of papers.

"I—I was wondering if I could work in here, it's just that the others are really busy and it's too loud." He was lying again, after entering the ARC; pleased that Stephen's car was still absent Connor had scoped the place out for the safest place.

Nicks office was off limits since it would be one of the first places Stephen looked. After Connor's own usual working space of course and since no one had ever really been seen working up in Lester's office he thought it would be the best place.

"I suppose, as long as that boyfriend of yours doesn't come crashing through the door to show public affection and you keep your hands of my things." Lester grumbled not lifting his eyes from the various sheets of paper until Connor squeaked out a reply.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Lester looked up at him and sighed, Connor mumbled under his breath diverting his eyes to the carpet.

"I'll just sit over here. You won't even know I'm here." He smiled faintly and Lester nodded offering him a very, very small smile.

* * *

Stephen had looked everywhere, he's been caught in Cutter's office several times, sat in Connor's work space, caught lurking around the locker room and checked with every staff member he ran into more than once if any of them had seen him until at last Jenny told him, he'd gone to see Lester about something.

"Thank-you so much," Stephen smiled, Jenny watched him leave.

Stephen bit his lip looking through the large glass windows, Connor's mouth had curled into an amused smile as Lester talked, his mouth moving to words that Stephen could not hear, before raising his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in." Lester shouted lifting his eyes when Stephen stepped in, Connor looked back down at his computer. "Something you wanted, Mr. Heart." Lester mumbled keeping his tone low.

"I just wanted to talk to Connor, for a minute." Stephen mumbled nipping at his tongue, Lester glanced over at Connor who kept his head down and his teeth deep into his lower lip.

"He's busy helping me at the moment. Do try again later Mr. Hart, perhaps when you have done some work yourself." Lester breathed smugly, Connor's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Connor, I just-"

"Leave please Mr. Hart, I'm very busy and you're distracting me from my work. I might forget to sign the bottom of your pay check if this noise continues." Lester drowned.

Stephen huffed, running his tongue along the upper set of teeth before pushing his way back through the door, eyebrows knitted.

"Thanks." Connor whispered softly, Lester smiled faintly before dropping his gaze back down to the document, his pen scratching at the paper lightly.

"Well come on, get back to work or I won't sign your pay check either." Lester mumbled, his mouth curved into a smile and Connor laughed lightly.

* * *

Abby continued to mumble and hiss under her breath once she had re-entered the lab and continued to work alongside Cutter who repeatedly shot her concerned and irritated glances. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply he'd put up with it for a few hours, thinking that maybe she just needed to settle down a little bit, but it didn't seem to pass her and instead Cutter found it to be quite contagious.

"Alright; Abby, calm down. whats the matter?" Nick mumbled laying the folder against the desk.

"Huh? Nothing, why?" Abby whispered, furrowing her brow.

"You have been glaring at your pen for over ten minutes now, cursing every second and growling at every mistake, there is obviously something bothering you. Now if you don't want to tell me then fine, but please just tone it down a little."

"Sorry, I'm just, tired. I didn't sleep very well." Abby mumbled.

"What did Stephen do Abby? I've never seen you act like that. I mean you hit him for cry-sake." Nick laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I can't really tell you. It's not my place and he deserved that." Abby mumbled, a small smile spread against her mouth.

"It had something to do with Connor, didn't it?" He mumbled setting back to work when Abby sighed and shook her head. "Connor's a big lad Abby, I'm sure he can handle himself, and Stephen." Nick smiled reassuringly.

* * *

Stephen sighed propping the heels of his feet against the face of Cutters desk, tears stung the corners of his eyes and a painful lump had formed in the middle of his throat.

It wasn't even his fault.

Sure he'd given Helen a key all those years back but he hadn't slept with her, not since Nick had come back, he'd slept with different people during that time but never when he was with Connor, he wouldn't have. He loved him.

He could image what it was like, going over to Stephen's just opening the door to find her stood there, in what he guessed to be only a towel, alone in his flat for god knows how long, Connor just jumped to the wrong conclusion and Stephen needed to put that right, he needed to show Connor that there hadn't been anyone else.

He just wanted the chance to explain.

"Here, Connor told me to give you these, said he took them last night." Nick mumbled, nudging his arm softly.

Stephen blinked sniffed loudly and rubbed at the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He laughed lightly taking the books from Nicks grasp and setting them gingerly against the table.

"You want to tell me whats wrong or do I really have to hug you until you stop crying." Nick whispered softly perching himself against the desk. Stephen laughed again softly shaking his head.

"It's pitiful really, if you think about it. I'm crying and I'm not supposed to, I'm supposed to be the strong one, I'm not supposed to just lock myself away and cry." Stephen whispered softly.

"No, Stephen it just makes you human. Come on ya silly arse, what are you actually crying about? I know that Connor's been crying, you can tell he's working hard." Nick laughed lightly and Stephen smiled lightly. "You know, I have seen you bitten by Raptors, poisoned by centipedes and never once have I seen you cry."

Stephen mumbled under his breath again wiping at the fallen tears racing along his cheeks.

"Everything's really messed up, Nick, I don't know what I've done but he won't speak to me, he won't even look at me, Nick." Stephen whispered his voice was thick and gurgled slightly in the back of his throat.

Nick sighed softly wrapping his arm to the lab techs shoulder and pulling him against his chest in a comforting embrace.

* * *

_At first I was only going to make this about five or six chapters long, I didn't really want to do any more than that, but look Eighteen already :D  
I wrote this at like 4 in the morning because my friend wouldn't let me sleep -_______-  
Enjoy.  
Reviews in exchange for Saber tooth kittens!!! (warning may contain small parts not sutible for children under the age of three.) :3_


	19. Stop there and let me correct it

**Title:** Stop there and let me correct it  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** New Perspective- Panic! At the disco  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **Connor laughed lightly tapping lightly against the keys of his laptop, a soft smile itched at the corners of his mouth and a faint sigh rolled from the tip of his tongue.

* * *

_**Stop there and let me correct it**_

Stephen sighed; he'd been sat in Cutter's office for going on three hours now staring at the cracked wood of Nick's desk a dribble of whisky rested in the glass between the palm of his hand and small dry tear lines tracked along the side of his face away from his eyes. He felt awful.

Nick sighed slapping his hand against Stephen's shoulder comfortingly; Stephen smiled faintly swirling the glass in his hand before tipping it down the back of his throat, the glass set back against the desk, fingers still curled to it.

Abby huffed when she stepped into the office thrusting the file out for Cutter to take, his eyes skimmed over to Stephen who kept his head down tapping his fingers at the side of the glass. He hadn't spoke in a while and Nick hadn't tried to coax anything more out of him.

"Abby, have you seen Connor? I need that report he was working on." Nick mumbled softly his voice was a faint whisper and Abby nipped at her lower lip cautiously looking over at Stephen who had looked up briefly.

"He's in Lester's office," Stephen mumbled drumming his fingers along the glass.

Abby merely nodded her head when Nick looked questioningly at her. "I'll be back in a minute." Nick mumbled cautiously opening the door to his office. "Abby, just wait here for me to come back." He added quickly pulling the door to.

Abby scowled folding her arms across her chest and leaning against the wall with a pained sigh, Stephen cast his glance back down, the room felt oddly cluttered and reeked of tension that Stephen felt he could really have done without and who knew how long Cutter was going to be gone for.

He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, allowing the glass to tilt on its side when his fingers left the glass. Abby kept her gaze against the window, she couldn't help herself from being angry, Connor was her best friend, he was like a brother to her she had every right to feel protective of him.

Stephen understood that. He knew exactly the reason Abby had lashed out at him, the reason each time their eyes met they burned with anger and a little confusion.

He understood where she was coming from and wasn't going to push her into anything.

The silence hung over his head adding to the heavy tension that had mounted the room, Stephen felt his throat almost close up for a minute pushing back the chair he left the desk abandoned, glass empty and tipped to the side of Cutter's desk.

He pulled open the door quickly slamming it behind him, his back fell against the wall and his head tip back in a slow shaky breath.

He sighed heavily running his hand through the short locks of his hair before pushing forward into Connor's usual working space, the light was oddly dull and the room reeked of loneliness, random files where still sprawled across his desk, scattered empty can's rested against the side.

It hadn't been that long since he had stood in the same position a smile against his face while Connor babbled on about something that Stephen himself could not pronounce. Yet now he was falling into Connor's chair, his eyes red rimmed and sore, with the owner, avoiding him as much as he possibly could.

Soft blue eyes fluttered as he tipped back against the chair, falling to a slow close; Stephen ran his fingers along the smooth surface a light smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

He mumbled something under his breath dragging one of the lose files from the desk and pulling it open in his hands, some of the text was typed neatly through a word document while others were scribbled in Connor's not so neat writing, words scratched out and sentences with lines drawn through.

"I need that." Connor whispered softly leaning his back against the wall, his usual playful brown eyes were dull and like Stephen's, red lines ran around the iris.

"I'm sorry," Stephen mumbled softly, Connor cast his gaze to the floor and a heavy sigh passed through his lungs to fall away from his lips. "I—"

"I knew you know. That you would hurt me, I always knew I just thought that maybe you cared enough about me to not actually hurt this much. You could have just told me." Connor mumbled his voice raised a little gritting his teeth in short hisses.

"Connor I never—" Stephen attempted again, his eyes had clouded over again when a flash of anger burned against Connor's pale orbs.

"Helen Cutter; of all people Stephen! You know how much Cutter went through when he found out about you and her! It was one of the things we talked about before this whole thing started." Connor growled and Stephen's eyes glazed over with anger for a minute slamming the file against the desk and standing away from the chair.

Connor tensed for a minute his mouth opened and his eyebrows furrowed when Stephen stopped.

"I never slept with Helen, not since I thought she'd died, she had a key to my apartment from years ago Connor. Seriously, I didn't even know she was there, you know what you proved to me?" Stephen growled forcing Connor further against the wall.

Connor's hands fell limply to rest at the sides of his hips, his mouth ran dry, his eyes remained hot and angry, his teeth gritted as Stephen's light eyes flared with anger and he leaned forward breathing faintly against the shell of Connor's ear. "What?"

"You never trusted me." Stephen whispered his voice a low whisper, the sound hung low against Connor's ear making him shiver lightly and his anger cloud over for a minute. It wasn't for the fact of their closeness it was the way the words fell away from Stephen's mouth, so soft and disappointed they stung. "That was what I needed the most, someone that trusted me."

Connor placed his hands against the lab techs chest pushing with the palm of his hands to force the older man back, Stephen stumbled to regain his balance and warm tears formed along the bottom his eyes, Connor looked back down at the floor his throat clogged with a lump that seemed never to shift no matter how much he swallowed and pleaded.

"You never gave me any reason to trust you." He breathed softly, pushing away from the wall and approaching the desk his fingers curled to the file and a soft sigh rolled from his mouth.

Stephen growled snatching the younger's wrist when he attempted to leave the room. "Why don't you believe me Connor? I never slept with her, I wouldn't, I love you." He growled and Connor's eyes flared up again yanking his arm away.

"Don't tell me that!" Connor growled causing Stephen to flinch away. "Because you're an expert when it comes to lies Stephen, you're the best at it. I know what you're like the only thing that makes you happy is to watch the people around you slowly fall apart." Connor hissed.

"Do I look fucking happy Connor? Do I really look like I'm having the time of my life with this because I'm not!" Stephen growled allowing a tear to fall from his eyes and Connor looked shaken for a minute.

"I'm glad you're not." Connor mumbled "It at least makes us equal." He added slamming the door to his office and throwing his head back against the wall.

Stephen growled clenching his hands into fist and throwing one against the wall, tears rolled from his eyes in silent sobs.

Connor tilted his head back against the wall, Stephen was right Connor was supposed to trust him, he had jumped to conclusions, stormed away and not given Stephen a chance to set anything right. He'd been too upset to give Stephen the time of day when he had been watching the lab tech run around after him pretty much all day desperate to set things right.

To prove Connor wrong.

Connor sighed rubbing at his eyes and shaking his wrist limply before turning the handle and stepping back into the room. Stephen looked away from the wall, his dull blue eyes watching as Connor dropped the file carelessly against the desk, his hands curled to the front of the desk and he nipped at his lower lip.

"I didn't mean that." He whispered softly dropping his head until his eyes became level with the floor.

"I know." Stephen replied softly.

"You were right, I should have trusted you, I do Stephen, I trusted you more than anything it was just—her, stood there I just didn't think of anything else Stephen, she was there and I was there and I just acted on impulse." Connor breathed softly.

"I wouldn't have done that to you Connor, I love you so much. I gave you that key because I wanted to go home to you, not her." Stephen whispered softly stepping closer to Connor who lifted his gaze slowly, his eyes meeting with the material of Stephen's shirt.

Stephen smiled softly pressing his hand against the small of Connor's back until the tip of his nose fell easily into the crook of his neck.

"I gave her that key when we first started, nine years ago Connor, I didn't bother changing the lock because she was dead. Then when she came back I didn't think she still had the key. I promise nothing has happened with Helen." Stephen sighed blinking away a few small tears. "I just want you." He whispered.

"I can't Stephen, its changed things, I just—" Connor paused when Stephen pulled away his arms still circled around Connor's waist.

His head lowered, fluttering his blue pools to a gentle close, his nose nuzzling against Connor's nose softly brushing the tips of his mouth against Connor's parted lips. "You're the one Connor. I don't want to be with someone else. I don't want to go back to the old time with one night stands and lonely nights. I still want to fulfil my promises."

Connor shuddered when Stephen's mouth brushed against his lower lip slowly.

"I want to wake up every morning and just lay there with you for hours, I want to kiss you and tell you I love you all of the time throughout the day, I want to protect you, I love you so much."

"Stephen—"

"I don't want her to cause us to fall apart Connor, just give me a chance to prove it to you. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Stephen whispered attaching his mouth gently against Connor's.

Connor shivered softly curling his fingers against Stephen's shirt pulling him closer against himself.

"I'm sorry." Stephen whispered softly taking his hands from Connor's waist when the younger retracted his fingers from the lab techs shirt. "Just let me show you okay." He smiled faintly.

Connor nodded reaching out to take the file that Stephen held out for him; dull chocolate orb lightened lightly taking the file and pushing himself from the desk and out of the door.

* * *

"About bloody time, Connor," Nick laughed lightly taking the file from Connor's hand.

"Sorry I got caught up." He smiled sheepishly and Nick sighed happily.

"Well never mind, I have it now; you can get back to whatever you were doing." Nick mumbled keeping the smile against his face.

Connor nodded slowly pushing his way back into Lester's office; Lester looked up at him briefly before fixing his gaze back down to the documents left to him by Cutter.

"How much longer are you going to clutter my office?" He mumbled tearing it down the middle with a smug smile.

"Just until tomorrow," Connor smiled faintly.

"Good, I can't sit around babysitting you all day; Professor Cutter might feel he was being replaced."

Connor laughed lightly tapping lightly against the keys of his laptop, a soft smile itched at the corners of his mouth and a faint sigh rolled from the tip of his tongue.

* * *

_I have my cousin staying over at the minute .  
She is the most annoy person i have ever met, i swear it's like talking to a brick wall /  
Anyways back to buisness, -pulls out box- Sabertooth kittens for you guys -throws them to everyone-  
They were hard to catch trust me, Cutter would kill me if he knew i stole them, so reviewing prizes this chapter will be Cutters Jacket!_


	20. I want you so much

**Title:** I want you so much  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Untouched- The Veronicas  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary: **"I can't." Connor breathed softly, a faint smile snaking along the curve of his mouth when Stephen pushed forward until his back landed against the sofa and Stephen's hips met with his roughly.

* * *

_**I want you so much**_

"Duncan's?" Abby repeated softly watching Connor tug the jacket over his arms and zip up the front.

"Yeah, I don't know how long for, we're just going to get a pizza and watch some DVDs like the old times." Connor smiled softly. "I want to get away from it all for a few hours, Abby."

"Get away from it all?" Abby whispered softly furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I just want to be around people that don't know about the whole Stephen thing. You know; I need a break from it all." Connor sighed and Abby smiled lightly at him.

"I understand." She smiled leaning against her toes and touching her mouth gingerly against his cheek. "Just come back when you're ready okay."

"I will. Promise." Connor breathed lightly a bright smile snaked against his mouth before pushing out of the front door and swirling his keys around in his pocket.

A short sigh rolled from the tip of his tongue placing the keys into the ignition and starting the engine into a shallow purr of life. Pulling out of the drive he checked his mirror again just as Abby disappeared from the light before taking out his phone.

"Duncan. It's Connor, look mate I need a favour. I know its Stargate tonight, no, look if Abby rings tell her I'm there. Just tell her I'm in the bathroom or something, please mate." He pleaded rolling his eyes when Duncan lectured him over the miss use of his friendship. "Thanks, I owe you one." Connor breathed happily shutting down his phone and throwing it onto the seat beside him.

The sky had clouded over with thick dark clouds and small stars pushed against the darkness to flutter silently in the sky, street lamps had brought themselves into full flame and people strolled the streets casually holding hands or sharing a large coat.

Simple thing, kissing against brick walls and giggling over something whispered in their ear by a lover or close friend. Not one of them even aware that at any time an anomaly could tear through the fabric of time and set the normal everyday things a stray. Change things from just simple meeting the right person at the right time.

He sat silently in the driver's seat breathing through his nose deeply, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel and nipping at his lower lip nervously. _Come on Con._ He mused softly snatching his phone from the side and stepping out of the car before locking it back up.

A dull light shone through the window and again Connor felt his stomach flutter with butterflies, stepping up to the front door he knocked gently three times and tugged at the hem of his shirt until the outside light clicked into life and Stephen's wide blue eyes fixed gently against him.

"Wanted to talk," Connor smiled faintly swallowing the lump in his throat when Stephen welcomed him pass the threshold.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight; I'm glad you're here just—how'd you get past Abby?" Stephen mumbled gesturing for Connor to take a seat.

"Told her I was going to Duncan's for a while," Connor breathed awkwardly he couldn't remember being this tense the last time he was sat in Stephen flat, in fact he didn't remember feeling this awkward the time he'd rushed over in tears.

"Right. I'll make us a drink then." Stephen smiled softly flicking the kettle. He turned on his heels pressing the small of his back against the counter and smiling lightly at Connor who sat picking at his gloves a few feet away.

"What happened to your phone?" Connor asked when Stephen set the cup against the table, his phone lay in bits on the table, screen smashed, buttons missing, case cracked, battery removed and sim card laying flat against the wood. Lying beside it sat an almost identical device completely un-scratched and fully intact.

"I threw it at the wall last night when Helen left and I tried to call you."

"Oh." Connor answered simply. "Tell me about Helen, everything tell me how you both started this thing when you knew Cutter loved her." He whispered softly causing Stephen to tense and look away briefly. "Tell me so I understand Stephen. Please."

Stephen sighed, "She was my teacher, I had been studying prehistoric creatures and she was one of the best, I knew Nick before I became his lab assistant. I could tell when she introduced us that he loved her but things had changed. After a few months they started to argue and Nick would come in tired and stressed followed by Helen and slowly they stopped talking. She asked me to help her, I never loved her, not even a little bit she was just there a warm body and she expected me to sleep with her, once I had started I couldn't stop she was challenging me, I was young and stupid. Nick never knew I couldn't tell him he was my best friend and I couldn't stop with Helen because she expected so much of me."

"Why did you give her a key if you didn't love her?" Connor mumbled gulping down the warm tea as Stephen smiled fondly at him.

"So she could get out. Never to get in, you know she had a husband to go home to, work to attend she couldn't stay locked up in here because I left earlier or later than her. Then she just disappeared and I thought that at last she was gone, after a year I stopped feeling guilty around Nick, he was never going to know and that kept him at least a little happy."

"You slept with her all those time but never fell in love with her? You only slept with me the once and you said you loved me. How come, it doesn't make scence?" Connor mumbled furrowing his eyebrow in confusion as Stephen shrugged.

"You're just loveable I guess." He grinned.

* * *

Abby cursed herself silently fingering the buttons of her phone and pacing across the floor of her room. She trusted Connor and understood why he wanted to go to Duncan's as an escape from it all but he'd told her he was at Duncan's last time and he'd ended up at Stephens.

He wasn't stupid enough to go there was he?

She growled pressing the phone to her ear. "Duncan? It's Abby I was just wondering if Connor was there. Can I talk to him please?"

"He's in the bathroom at the minute; do you want me to get him to call you when he gets out?" Duncan's scratchy voice sunk against her ear and she felt relived a little on her side.

"No that's okay; don't tell him I phoned I'll talk to him in the morning. Thanks. Bye." She smiled setting the phone back down against the table and sinking back into the sofa, Rex nudging happily against the side of his leg.

Cutter was right; Connor could take care of himself.

* * *

"What made you throw your phone at the wall?" Connor laughed lightly, fiddling with the sim card.

"I was angry, upset and it was the closest thing in reach I suppose."

"I feel bad for the phone," Connor whispered playfully clipping on the back and handing the new one over to Stephen, "I have put the old sim card in so you should still have your old numbers and you keep the same number."

Stephen smiled lightly brushing the tips of his fingers along Connor's hand.

"I should get back to Abby."

"Yeah, sorry," Stephen mumbled placing the mobile back against the table. "We're all right though, right Connor?"

"Yeah, we will be. Just need a little more time that's all." Connor breathed softly reaching up to tangle his fingers in the short sandy hair of his lover's hair, bringing Stephen's mouth against his own softly.

Soft blue eyes fluttered to a soft close gliding his tongue slowly against Connor's lower lip until the student opened his mouth meeting Stephen's tongue with his own, a soft moan passed his lips rolling his hands along the back of Stephen neck, brushing his tongue against the roof of Stephen's mouth.

"Stay with me, Connor." Stephen whispered fluttering soft butterfly kisses along the road of his neck, peppering his collar bone with light nips and kisses.

"I can't." Connor breathed softly, a faint smile snaking along the curve of his mouth when Stephen pushed forward until his back landed against the sofa and Stephen's hips met with his roughly.

"This is how I wanted things to be the other night, just you and me." Stephen whispered his breath ghosting over the shell of Connor's ear sending soft shivers along his spine, his back arched away from the sofa releasing a soft grunt from both lips.

"I—really should get back." Connor panted heavily running his tongue against Stephen's when their lips met.

"Just stay with me, a little longer." Stephen whispered pressing the warmth of his hand against Connor's side slipping his fingers under the light material of the younger's shirt to scatter feather like touches against his flat stomach. "I love you so much."

"I know."

* * *

"I missed this." Stephen mused softly breathing heavily through his nose when Connor nuzzled deeper into his side.

"What time is it?"

"It's forty-five-minutes-past-seven." Stephen groaned tapping the tip of his finger against Connor's shoulder.

"Abby's going to wonder where I am. This doesn't set the record straight you know Stephen, I can't just go back to being how we were because of this." Connor hummed softly against the lab techs chest.

"I know, I'm working on it. I'm going to make us back to the way we were, only this time I'm going to make you love me the proper way, the way it should have been done before." Stephen grinned touching his mouth against the top of Connor's head who sighed contently.

"I already love you. You can't take that back." Connor mused softly, fluttering open his eyes and dancing his fingers across the warm flushed skin of Stephens chest.

"Just give me the chance to show you okay, come on we better get up."

"Do we have to?" Connor moaned rolling over to bury his head into the pillow his hands pulling the thick sheet over his head.

"Come on Connor. Your suppose to still be angry with me." Stephen pointed out tugging at the waist band of his jeans and reaching over to snatch his shirt from the back of the chair.

"I am still angry with you, not only do I feel like you have been cheating on me with a woman none the less your honestly making me get out of bed at eight in the morning to get to work without arousing suspicion." Connor giggled softly.

"You sound so angry." Stephen replied sarcastically, "come on seriously you need to go home and change before Abby kills you." He added softly grinning when Connor sighed and nodded his head from under the sheet.

"Fine."

Stephen laughed watching him stumble out of the bed and reach around the room for his clothes a fond smile itched at his mouth before pushing forwards to capture Connor's mouth with his own forcing the student back against his bed, marvelling in the thump of Connor's head on the pillow.

"I don't think I'm ever going to let you get away," Stephen grinned fluttering his mouth against Connor's collar bone.

"Stop it Stephen, I'm supposed to hate you here, it's pretty hard to be angry when you keep kissing me like that." He groaned loudly arching his back from the mattress when Stephen touching his hands to Connors abdominal.

"I just want you so much." Stephen practically purred against his ears and Connor felt a low laugh grow in the back of his throat and roll away from his lips. "I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you."

"Shut up." Connor breathed evenly placing his arms around the lab techs neck and brushing his nose against Stephen's.

* * *

"Bloody hell Connor," Abby mumbled glancing at Connor's rumpled clothes and askewer hair, his cheeks were flushed and a soft smile snaked against his features. "Have a good night?" She asked setting another cup beside the kettle when Connor fell into the chair with a large grin.

"Sorry I was going to phone you but, it slipped my mind." Connor whispered cradling the mug in the palm of his hand.

"Nice escape from the Stephen situation?" She asked slowly and Connor's eyes lightened a little.

"Very nice."

Abby chuckled softly taking his hand into hers and patting it gently.

"Everything's going too alright you know." She whispered comfortingly.

"I know it will, I have complete faith." Connor smiled lightly threading his fingers into the mugs handle and bringing it to his lips. "Anyway I'm going to get changed before we're late for work."

"Yeah, hurry up we don't have all morning." Abby grinned thankful that the smile had returned to Connor's face and his eyes again shone with playful intensions she didn't know what it was that he'd done the night before at Duncan's but she knew she owned him a huge thank-you.

* * *

_Last Wednesday morning my computer died (my cousin murdered it), this wednesday morning a new one arrived :D  
So i'm bloody back, this chapter would have been out last thursday but like i said the computer lost its life.  
Anyways, its results time at school and today i got mine..... I passed everything but maths Yay!!  
There is a line that Stephen says that I actually stole from the song :) Ten points to the review who points the line out to me!  
Back to the important things, reviwers will be given sweets!?_

_**JIM:** I was sorry to hear that your cat had been eaten by one of my saber tooth kittens. So I went out and brought you something! -takes out box- I don't know what your old cat looked like but- I brought you a new one :D and Saber proofed it. -hands box- Once again im sorry sorry for your loss._


	21. Faith walks on broken glass

**Title:** Faith walks on broken glass  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** 21 Guns- Green day  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** "For god sake Connor opens your eyes! You're just lying to yourself." Abby growled when Connor forced his hands against the sofa and pushed himself up. "He's just hurting you Connor." She added.

* * *

_**Faith walks on broken glass**_

Connor grinned falling back into the comforts of his chair running the skin of his fingers along the desks surface to refresh the faded fingerprints scattered across its face; he had enjoyed working in the piece and quite of Lester's office but there was nothing like the clutter of his own desk.

Stephen grinned passing the door quietly his eyes met with Connor's and a soft smile passed between them.

Connor sighed faintly turning his attention back to pull open the top of his laptop and skim his fingers gently against the keys, listening to the soft clicks they made when the fingertip tipped over the side and left the key.

"I guess it was just a onetime thing with Lester then?" Abby grinned, pushing through the door and sitting herself opposite Connor with a playful smile.

"No. Just wanted to come back to my own place, it's too quite up there." Connor laughed lightly, skinning his gaze over to the door when Stephen stepped in.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"You can come and work down in the lab with me and Cutter if you want Connor." Abby whispered sympathetically frowning when Connor shook his head.

"Abby, I'm fine seriously." He mumbled smiling lightly at her as she nipped at her lower lip and lifted herself from the chair slowly. "I can take care of myself." He added playfully.

"Yeah, I know you can I just you know." Abby whispered softly. "It's just him you know."

"He has as much right to be here as I do." Connor observed bluntly.

"Yeah, well you know where I am if you need me." She mumbled looking between the both of the sceptically for a minute before pushing her way through the door pulling it too with a sharp click.

Stephen chuckled softly to himself, causing Connor to look up from his computer screen; his fingers paused over the keys before swirling around on the chair to face him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just get the impression that I'm really unwanted at the minute," Stephen grinned placing the paper against Connor's desk and brushing his fingers along the younger's.

"Really? What gives you that impression?" Connor whispered playfully.

"Do you want me, Connor?"

"Of course I do."

Stephen chuckled softly when Connor swirled back round in the chair to set his gaze against the dull blue computer screen.

"Come out to dinner with me tonight?" Stephen whispered softly resting his chin against Connor's shoulder his mouth pressing a soft kiss against Connor's cheek.

"I—fine," Connor couldn't stop the smile from creeping against his mouth to broadcast to Stephen's own amusement. "I shouldn't have given in that easy really." He mused playfully lifting his eyes when Stephen stepped away and shuffled against the other desk with soft chuckles.

"No, I expected a challenge."

"I can do that." Connor beamed, swirling in the chair playfully.

* * *

"Where are you going now?" Abby shouted from the kitchen causing Connor to cringe.

"Just out with Duncan; going to catch a film and pick something up to eat." Connor attempted fidgeting with the threads of his jacket when she emerged from the kitchen holding a small glass of white wine.

"Can I come?" Abby smiled, "I know your only doing it to get away but I just want to be out of this house for a bit and you seemed to have fun last night." She added softly.

"Yeah, I'll just go and tell him." Connor smiled playfully his throat clenched and his heart lurched forward when she grinned.

"Thanks Connor I appreciate it."

"Yeah, be back in a minute," Connor smiled pulling shut his bedroom door and cursing quietly.

He moaned slapping the palm of his hand against the top of his head before reaching down into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone.

"Con? What do you want this time?" Duncan yawned, Connor sighed softly.

"I need you to come out with me for a few hours."

"Doing what?" Duncan moaned, the faint sound of Star Wars played against Connor's eardrum and he rolled his eyes.

"Just a movie and something to eat; please." Connor pleaded.

"I haven't got any money; student loans don't pay that well you know." Duncan pointed out.

"I'll pay, come on Duncan you know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"What's this all about anyway, you never usually want to spend time with me." Duncan grunted and Connor felt guilt bubble in the pit of his stomach.

A load of things had changed since they had discovered the Anomalies, what was the point in spending nights in with your closest friend discussing conspiracy theories when Connor was part of one himself.

They just fell apart after Tom. They lost contact, they ran out of things to talk about, met new people and now all of sudden Connor's always on the phone asking for favours that he was certain that he no longer deserved.

"I know, I'm sorry Duncan, I've been a little busy lately and I need to just get away from things for a bit, I used you as an excuse yesterday but Abby wants to come this time and I—"

"Abby's coming?"

"Yeah," Connor mumbled and a smile snaked against his mouth.

"Okay, but this is the last time I'm going to lie for you Con. Think of someone else to cover for you or at least tell me what I'm covering you from." Duncan sighed and Connor heard him click off the television. "And I want the seat beside Abby."

"I knew you would, I'll pick you up in about twenty minutes." Connor laughed clicking off the call and running his hand through his hair, breathing heavily through his mouth before re-dialling and pushing it against his ear.

"You were suppose to be here, fifteen minutes ago Connor." Stephen moaned.

"I'm not going to be able to make it there at all." Connor mumbled nipping at the dry skin of his lower lip. "Abby caught me trying to get out of the house and wants to come, so I'm meeting Duncan for a movie and something to eat."

"Sounds a bit like a date." Stephen chuckled softly and Connor joined in for a minute.

"He thinks it's a date for him and Abby, but Abby just wants to get out for a while. I'm really sorry Stephen."

"It's fine Connor, it's just one of those drawbacks about sneaking around I suppose." Stephen laughed lightly. "I guess I'll see you at work then."

"Yeah, night Stephen," Connor sighed.

"Hey, Connor,"

"Yeah,"

"I love you." Stephen whispered cutting off the line as Connor's mouth itched into a smile.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why you keep asking me to tell Abby you're at mine or do I have to guess?" Duncan blurted out suddenly as Abby left the table for a minute.

"It's complicated." Connor grinned guzzling at the neck of his bottle when Duncan frowned.

"It's always complicated with you, Tom died and then you just stopped talking to me." Duncan pointed out and again Connor felt guilt form along the lining of his stomach.

"I've been busy at work and stuff." Connor mumbled frowning. "It's not like you tried to get in contact with me either."

"I've been busy at school and stuff." Duncan mocked causing Connor to roll his eyes. "Come on just tell me why you keep telling Abby you're at mine."

"I was going out with someone from work and there was a miss understanding between us, I've been meeting them but Abby doesn't know and if she did she wouldn't be happy." Connor muttered covering his mouth with the bottle head.

"Bloody hell." Duncan droned on. "So you were meant to meet _her _tonight."

"Him." Connor blurted before he thought about it, Duncan's eyebrows shot against his forehead and Connor's cheeks fumed with a crimson that would have put Harry Potter to shame. "It was a him. Let's just drop it okay, I'm not comfortable talking about this."

"Yeah, sorry mate." Duncan apologized just as Abby fell into the chair with a heavy breath.

"What did I miss?" She grinned.

"Nothing, I'll get another round of drinks in." Connor jumped dropping his graze down to the empty glasses to hide the hot flush still laced against the skin of his cheeks.

Duncan grinned placing his hands against the table when Connor left; his mouth curved into a sly smile that sent Abby's brain ticking.

"Connor tells me you want to be out of your apartment for a while?" He mumbled and Abby sighed inwardly. "How about you and I go out for a drink tomorrow night? Just us."

"Actually I'm working late tomorrow night."

"How late?"

"Very late," Abby pushed, thankful when Connor stopped to place the glasses against the table.

* * *

"Connor, I want to ask you something." Abby whispered cautiously.

"Sure, what's up?" Connor grinned falling against the sofa with a satisfied sigh.

"It's just that I was walking past your bedroom earlier and—never mind it doesn't matter." Abby smiled lightly, falling into the place beside him.

"Come on Abby what were you going to say?" Connor laughed playfully nudging at her arm.

"I won't be angry you know because, he's still making you really happy and that makes me happy I just think that maybe your too trusting." Abby whispered, Connor's smile fell and his throat constricted. "You weren't going out with Duncan tonight at all, you'd arranged to meet Stephen I heard you on the phone. Where did you really go last night?"

"I never went to Duncan's last night, truth is tonight was the first time in months that I have actually seen Duncan. I went to Stephen's, just to talk, I just wanted to understand you know Abby, he didn't sleep with her. I trust him." Connor mumbled casting his eyes towards the floor when Abby huffed lightly.

"How do you know that Connor, how can you actually be sure that he never slept with her that day. They could have been."

"No they couldn't, I jumped to conclusions, I never thought about anything I just saw her there and expected the worse. Think about it Abby, I slept there the night before, I went into work with him, I got home before him, how in that space of time did he managed to sleep with her!" Connor forced his eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know he wasn't sleeping with her before that, or when you left that night Connor? You know what he's like just as much as I do! He's a liar Connor; he tells people what they want to hear rather than what is the truth." Abby hissed furrowing her brow as Connor huffed.

"Because I trust him Abby, he makes me happy and if he tells me he never slept with her than I believe him."

"For god sake Connor opens your eyes! You're just lying to yourself." Abby growled when Connor forced his hands against the sofa and pushed himself up. "He's just hurting you Connor." She added.

"Why are you even doing this Abby? You're supposed to be my best friend and you're just, you just look at someone and brand them before giving them a chance. You thought I wasn't even worth your time until I moved in and forced my personality onto you. You can't just walk around judging people by what they look like on the outside!—just forget it. I trust him and nothing you say is going to change my mind." Connor moaned snatching his jacket from the side and slamming the front door.

Abby sighed falling back into the chair, her arms crossed against her chest. Her eyes fluttered when small tears clouded along the base of her eye.

He was right.

* * *

_I thought i'd post this today because I start back at school in the morning.  
Yay, im actually looking forwards to it :D  
Review's will be awarded with Sid and Nancy's!  
Also continuing from our past game, cookies for person who guesses where Connor has dissapeared too. :3_

_**JIM:** Yeah, she helped me to clone it, how'd you ever guess?_


	22. Cuttin' people down is just a minor

**Title:** Cuttin' people down is just a minor offense  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Fat Lip- Sum 41  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** She refused to close her eyes and let Stephen pollute Connor's mind with lies and sordid secrets.

* * *

_**Cuttin' people down is just a minor offense**_

Abby sighed padding slowly against the corridor she nipped at her lower lip tapping Connor's bedroom door three times before pushing in and sighing heavily.

The bed was still made and the room reeked of a loneliness she had become accustomed to.

What did she care anyway? Connor was the one that stormed out, it proved she was the mature of the two and it wasn't like she didn't know where he'd run off too, it was obvious. Stephen's.

After all was said and done he still crawled back into bed with him with little if any hesitation.

But he had a point.

She wouldn't have noticed it herself but now that she really gave his statement some thought he was right she only gave people one glance and hoped to nail their personality in one.

Nine times out of ten she had been proved wrong on her assumptions, but not with Stephen, she couldn't trust him. She refused to close her eyes and let Stephen pollute Connor's mind with lies and sordid secrets.

Connor deserved so much better than that.

She moaned softly snatching the keys from the side and pulling the front door to a click, she couldn't even remember the last time she had fallen out with Connor, they hardly had any reason to disagree and any argument that broke out between them was resolved within five minutes.

She'd never really been on Connor's cold shoulder, she'd seen him give Stephen the cold shoulder a few times but it had never been directed at her.

She hissed slamming the car door when she pulled into the ARC car park, her bag slung over her shoulder and a frown tugging at the sides of her mouth when Stephen's vehicle pulled a few feet away from hers and he looked to her before turning back to the slam the door.

"Where's Connor?" She asked placing her hands against her hips when he turned on his heels, slipping the keys effortlessly into his pocket.

"How should I know, he lives with you and if you forgot he's not talking to me!" Stephen mumbled, hissing at her lightly. Abby's face fell for a minute.

"You mean he didn't stay at yours?" She asked her tone softened and Stephen cocked his eyebrow.

Stephen furrowed his brow and shook his head. Abby sighed quickly and turned her angered glance to Stephen before being distracted by Cutter's car pulling up at the side of her.

Connor groaned fingering the door handle, he really could have done without this, he just wanted to slip into work and hide out in his office for the remainder of his working hours. No confrontations from both Abby and Stephen.

Nick glanced at the student offering a sympathetic smile that Connor shot back at him.

"Connor," Stephen muttered placing his hand against the younger's shoulder when she climbed out of the passenger's seat.

Connor dropped his head and brushed Stephen's hand from his shoulder before pushing through the ARC doors his head hung to the ground.

"Who wants to tell me what's going on?" Cutter grunted locking up the door of his car and positioning himself between Abby and Stephen. "And don't any of you dare say nothing when Connor slept on my couch last night, when he has a perfectly normal bed at yours Abby." He grunted and Abby sighed leaning her back against the passenger door of his car.

"We had a fight." Abby stated dryly, Nick groaned pinching the bridge of his nose before waiting for her to continue. "About him," she gestured to Stephen who rolled his eyes and snapped his hands against his legs.

"Of course you did." He moaned and Abby's eyes glowed with anger.

"I can't see why he trusts a slime ball—"

"Enough." Nick growled cutting Abby short and allowing Stephen to relax against the side of his car. "This is not helping anybody is it? Especially not Connor, stop bickering like a couple of school kids and grow up the pair of you. If you can't be civil then just keep away from one another."Cutter scolded pushing his way through them, shaking his head when he pushed through the ARC doors.

Stephen looked at Abby who huffed and like Cutter walked away.

He hated Fridays.

* * *

Stephen sighed pushing through the door of Connor's office and throwing the paper down onto his own desk, Connor jumped scowling at Stephen when the lab tech opened his mouth in light playful laughter.

"Have I upset you?" Stephen asked pulling his chair to sit beside Connor, his hands falling between his knees when he leant forward.

"No why? Are you trying?" Connor smiled lightly turning his attention to Stephen, his mouth curled into a soft smile.

"No, I was just wondering why you stayed at Nick's. You could have come to mine." Stephen breathed a sigh of relief smiling fondly at the student when he shrugged.

"Seemed a little inappropriate to argue about you then run off to spend the night with you." Connor laughed lightly.

"If you need a place to stay Connor, you can stay at mine." Stephen offered.

"Thanks, I might have to take you up on that offer." He grinned, turning his attention back to the dull computer screen when Stephen heaved himself out of the chair and sat back at his own desk, skimming through various sheets of paper.

"Do you still have that key I gave you?"

"What? Oh uh yeah, it's in my car somewhere." Connor whispered nipping at his lower lip, it had probably fallen down the seat now and was lost in the land of threads, old crisp wrappers and chewed bubble gum.

"When you find it, I'm going to need it back." Stephen stated.

"Oh," Connor whispered softly, he had only really used it once but all the same he kind of felt like he was being thrown out of this relationships trust circle.

"Calm down, I'm having the locks changed so I will give you a new one." Stephen laughed leaning over to capture Connor's mouth in a soft kiss.

Connor grinned despite himself reaching his hand up to push against the back of Stephen's neck, his mouth opening under the lab techs.

* * *

Cutter groaned, just when he was ready to pack up and leave for the day the detector had screamed at him, in mock laughter. That was his romantic night in with Jenny out of the window, that was his hot shower and an early night out of the window along with it.

"Where is it this time?" He moaned obviously displeased with the Anomalies timing.

"Number 8 Dallington street, it's a school." Connor answered his fingers gliding effortlessly over the keys.

"It'll be closed now, come on." He muttered punctuation it with a deep heart filled sighed. "This better be worth it." He mumbled sending a light laugh through Stephen who patted Nick's back sympathetically.

It still took his breath away. Stood just mere footsteps away from the bright oval, singular shards of broken glass reflecting a light so bright it was hard not to become lost in the wonders it possessed. And Nick lost himself every time.

Lose himself to the various possibilities, anything could walk through and disrupt the evolutionary change, Claudia could suddenly step back and embrace him like she'd never been away, he shook his head clearing the thought from his mind. He had Jenny, he loved her, she was the same in almost every physical aspect but her mind was sharper than Claudia's and despite his love for the old Claudia he was content with living his life out with Jenny. He loved her no less than the day she had kissed him goodbye, the first and last real kiss between Nick Cutter and Claudia Brown.

"Never had one of them in my classroom," Connor grinned fingering the pink crate paper that hung away from the wall. "Good news is that they like Dinosaurs." Connor pointed over to the various plastic models and paper cut out.

Stephen rolled his eyes. "I think there's a difference between plastic and real life Connor."

"Well yeah but come on? Who didn't fantasize about a t-rex coming in to eat the teacher?" Connor replied scanning his eyes around the room.

Nick smiled despite himself, Connor never cease to amaze him how well the student could turn a situation, he'd spent most of the night cuddled into Nick's couch which he knew from experience wasn't the most comfortable thing to rest on, and now he was just back to plain old Connor Temple. Geeky and enthusiastic.

"Let's just get on with it so I can go home." Nick mumbled, "Abby you and Connor take the two top floors radio us if you see anything, Stephen you and me will take this floor and the one below. Nobody do anything until we know what we're dealing with."

The playful smile from Connor's face fell when Cutter and Stephen brushed past him in the door; Abby looked torn between before cocking back the small pistol in her hand and gesturing for him to follow.

"Connor—I'm sorry about last night, I never meant to upset you." Abby whispered faintly keeping her eyes along the torches beam of light.

"I think we both said things that we didn't really mean." Connor admitted keeping his gaze against the back of her head.

"I meant everything I said." Abby admitted. "I can't just sit back Connor and watch as he slowly destroys you from the inside, it's not fair."

"He's not. You know what just forget it Abby, if you don't trust him then fine, I trust him, Cutter trusts him." Connor defended, feeling that familiar scence of anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. "I just don't get it Abby, you helped me with him so much and now you're just trying to take it apart."

"Connor, I'm not, I care about you! I don't want him to hurt you!" Abby pleaded.

"He's not." Connor growled brushing past her. "You are."

* * *

Connor smiled lightly curling himself closer against Stephen's side his fingers playing with the fabric of his light shirt, tugging it softly and rubbing it against his finger with the skin of his thumb.

Stephen murmured in his sleep, draping his arm against Connor's hip giving the student a clear view of the small black alarm clock. Two-thirty-five in the morning and he hadn't slept a wink since they crawled into bed.

He felt guilty, disappointed with himself.

The look in Abby's blue eyes when he told her she'd hurt him, he just wanted to take it back, take her into his arms and embrace her. He couldn't.

Despite his guilt he was right. She was his best friend, but she was trying to tear him apart.

Connor jumped when Stephen's eyes met with his and a frown melted into the lab techs mouth, his neck rolled to the side groaning when his eyes met with the time, throwing his hand over his eyes he breathed through his nose heavily.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He stated taking the hand from his eyes and placing it softly over Connor's, playing with the younger's finger's untangling them from the fabric of his shirt to tangle against his own.

"I can't," Connor stated blandly taking his hand from Stephens and rolling onto his back.

"Try counting sheep," Stephen yawned curling his hand to Connor's side and dragging him back against his side.

"I'm not ten." Connor laughed picking at the lose threads of Stephen shirt. "Do you love me?" He hummed against the lab tech chest leaning his head back to nuzzling the cool tip of his nose against Stephen warm skin.

"You know I love you. More than anything." Stephen yawned pressing his mouth against the top of Connor's head in a numb kiss.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, why what have you done?" Stephen murmured into Connor's hair, his eyes moved lazily in the socket, his breath evened out and shallowed; and slowly he felt Connor's soft touches' relax his body and shut his mind down in blissful peace.

"Nothing I was just curious." Connor hummed pleasantly resting his hand flat against Stephen chest and laying his head beside it.

"Hmmm, just try and get some sleep Connor, we do still have to go into work in the morning." Stephen sighed breathing deeply one last time before allowing his body to shut down and be consumed by sleep.

Connor sighed fluttering his eyes to a slow close, breathing slowly through his nose he sighed contently at Stephen scent.

* * *

Abby rolled against the mattress throwing her clenched fist against it in tired frustration, the clock hummed quickly at the side faint clicks echoing in the darkness. She couldn't sleep.

She couldn't face the fact that she was indeed hurting him, but she trying to protect him. She was hurting him to protect him and in truth it wasn't working out too well for her. She groaned loudly pulling the sheet over her head, a sigh rolled from her mouth.

_Abby, you helped me with him so much and now you're just trying to take it apart._

He was right again, if Stephen was making him happy she should have just let them get on with it, she should have been happy that Connor was back to his old self. But she just couldn't bring herself to except that Stephen was trustworthy.

She couldn't find it in herself to watch him slowly knock what little happiness Connor had left in him, he'd suffered enough heartbreak to last him a good few years without adding another false lover to the count.

It wouldn't be fair, to him, she didn't want to skittering around picking up pieces that wouldn't fit again, she didn't want to see Connor fall apart at the seams, he was her best friend. She just couldn't sit back and watch another piece of her life fade away into cheap Christmas cards and a short phone call on birthdays.

He was the closest thing to family she had at the minute and she wasn't going to spoil a good thing.

* * *

_ I want to apoligze to anyone who gets the impression that Abby is in love with Connor, I assure you all it's purely platonic love between them.  
Uh, I don't think there was anythng else but do feel free to ask me about anything.  
And Im going to do it again guys, I have loads of time for this story, I make time for it more than my other's, but im running low on idea's.  
Reviwers will be rewarded with (don't ask how they came to be in my possesition.) Lester's underpants!!!!_


	23. Hit me I can take your cheap shot

**Title:** Hit me I can take your cheap shot  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Night Drive- Jimmy Eat World  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** He'd had gone from thinking the student as nothing more than a nuisance to respecting him, their relationship appeared that of a father and son more than teacher and student now. The thought pleased him mostly, dragging a smile to his mouth.

* * *

_**Hit me I can take your cheap shot**_

Stephen groaned softly rolling onto his back when the alarm began to howl through his ear's, the room was still shrouded in darkness and he cursed the day for waking hours after he had himself. His arm fell against his eyes resting back against the pillow to let the sound ring in his ears screaming through his eardrum to wake up his mind.

He didn't expect Connor to reach over and tap the button off before rolling back over, the sheet pulled over his head and a content sigh to leave his tired lips. Stephen smiled lightly at him, his mouth itching into a fond smile that was soon replaced with a loving kiss on the side of his face.

Connor ignored him nuzzling further into the pillow, his eyes closed tightly in a desperate attempt to steal back the sleep currently running out of his reach.

Stephen didn't bother to push him out of bed, he merely threw back the sheet swung his legs till his feet hit the floor and pushing himself to rest firmly on to his feet, un steadily rooting around the room for any clean clothes before clicking the bathroom door shut and throwing them across the washing basket his fingers to busy fiddling with the shower dials tiredly to care what he'd grabbed.

It was a regular thing for him, snatching random clothes from the cupboard and just hoping he looked at least half decent and not like he really couldn't be bothered. It usually worked in his favour.

Connor smiled softly against the sheet listening as the water patted against the plastic, the soft sound of running water relaxing his mind when again his eyes fluttered tiredly and he leant back against the pillow, in hope of relaxing the muscles in his neck, maybe he could fool himself into thinking that it was still night and that he was just crawling into bed rather than waiting to crawl out like his mind continued to remind him.

The bathroom door clicked and Stephen let a playful sigh fall away from his mouth.

"10 more minutes," Connor grunted when Stephen's mouth folded against his in a soft kiss, his hair still dripping against Connor who flinched lightly.

"We have work." Stephen coaxed.

"Bed's better." Connor argued and Stephen let a playful grin slip over his mouth at the student's comment. "Anyway it's Saturday, even dinosaurs have a lay in on a Saturday." He mumbled into the pillow.

"I'm sure they don't Connor." Stephen laughed lightly laying on his back against the sheet his eyes staring blindly at the ceiling before rolling onto his side, propping the side of his head against his elbow, eyes skipping softly against Connor's delicate feature's.

Smiling fondly at the student he let a slow breath run away from his lungs, it had only been a few days previously he was under the impression that he would no longer get to lay and watch Connor lay beside him, his mouth curled into the perfect smile, his face a confrontation of relaxation and contentment.

And yet here he was again snuggled amongst the sheet, breathing softly with the playful smile that Stephen would never get tired of looking at, and those deep chocolate eyes that Stephen found impossible to say no to flutter slowly looking at him with affection and love.

Connor smiled letting the quilt fall away from his face, soft chocolate orbs fluttering slowly to meet with Stephen's playful smile, his own mouth morphing into a smile when Stephen's hand landed against his hip. His mouth falling against Connor's in a soft kiss. Reaffirming himself that Connor was still there, not a cruel trick of the mind.

Connor grinned. "Stay in bed with me for a while." He whispered softly breathing against the shell of Stephen's ear.

"No, come on I'm already up now."

"I bet I can get you back into bed," Connor purred gently rolling over until his chest pressed against Stephen's gently his mouth falling against Stephen's bringing with it a demanding tongue that Stephen's mouth couldn't say no to.

"That's cheating."

"But effective."

* * *

Nick sighed shifting through the pile of paper's Lester had greeted him at the door with this morning, mission reports, personnel evaluations, un-finished creature analisation.

He wondered when it was he had lost his passion for finalising reports or evaluating his students, in the past he did it all the time it was his job to do it but now he just found himself excited with field work more than the educational part of the job.

He no longer wanted to write about the things he'd seen, he wanted to look at them, watch them, touch the things he'd lectured his past students about, he'd lost all interest in writing down his finding now days.

He'd not been a college professor in a year now, he no longer needed to mark work, the people around him were all adults that knew everything, even Connor despite still addressing him as 'professor' Nick could tell he was still only doing it out of old habit, he never meant it, there was more than just a student teacher relationship between them now.

He'd had gone from thinking the student as nothing more than a nuisance to respecting him, their relationship appeared that of a father and son more than teacher and student now. The thought pleased him mostly, dragging a smile to his mouth.

He lifted his eyes when the office door clicked and Connor greeted him with a warm smile Nick couldn't help but share with him.

"Feeling better this morning?" Nick commented leaning back in his chair when Connor shrugged his shoulders.

"A little. Slept a lot better." He grinned playfully, a small laugh lining the words that left his mouth.

"Where did you stay?" He mumbled and Connor felt a faint flush crawl up the length of his neck.

"With Stephen,"

Nick smiled despite himself, Connor merely regarding him with flushed cheeks and faint smile.

"I'm glad to hear you both made up. He's a good bloke Connor and I know he loves you very much despite all that's happened. Stephen wouldn't have done anything to hurt you on purpose." He whispered faintly smiling encourangly at Connor who nodded his head and grinned down at the professor.

"I know." Connor answered softly. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay the other night. I appriate it and if you need anything—"

"Connor its fine," Nick laughed lightly leaning forward in his chair again to drape his fingers along the various sheets of paper. "Now what can I do for you?"

* * *

Stephen had decided after the fourth glare from Abby that he would be the adult of the pair of them and at least try and make up with her, it was after all his own fault that she and Connor had disagreed over, the least he could do was try and build at least half of the bridge back for them.

"Abby!" He called across the lab shutting the door softly when she turned to acknowledge him.

"I'm busy." She hissed back at him.

"Look Abby I know you don't trust me okay but come on, this isn't helping you or Connor is it? You don't have to trust me or like me, but can't we at least try for Connor? You know I love him Abby and I know you don't want to see him hurt but you're not. I wouldn't." Stephen continued leaning against the wall watching her silently for a minute.

"Yes you would, I have seen you hurt Cutter, you didn't see what Connor was like that night Stephen hiding away in his room, crying practically all night, he didn't eat, he had gone numb from the inside and it was all your fault! Just like the first time! When he told you he loved you and you just froze." Abby growled. "He's my best friend and I won't just sit and pretend that everything is okay for you to hurt him, so don't ask me to."

"Have you even heard yourself Abby? He's not your brother, he's his own person, you act like I'm taking him away, I'm making him happy like you wanted! You don't even know the full story." Stephen groaned out refusing to let the anger slip into his voice. "You don't trust me? Fine I can live with that I really can but I won't continue to fight with you, because we're both hurting him by doing it and you know we are."

Abby's mouth opened to reply but closed again when her eyebrows furrowed to meet in the centre.

"Just get out, Stephen," Abby demanded her tone no longer the harsh and angry level, the words sounded hollow and numb.

"No, I'm trying to sort something out here Abby, so just sit there and listen to my side of the story before you go off at me again about hurting Connor." Stephen snapped slamming his hands against the desk, his teeth gritted and Abby jumped in her seat.

* * *

Stephen fiddled with the threads of Nick's chair watching as the Professor scribbled against the paper and cursed Lester ever so often over being an 'official pompous prick'.

"I heard Connor stayed with you last night." He stated suddenly catching Stephen's attention and drawing his eyes to Nick who folded his arms and regarded him silently for a minute. "He's a good kid Stephen and I don't want to see him hiding in offices, especially not Lester's." He finished at last.

"I've already had this talk with Abby, Nick, I'm not—"

"Don't listen to Abby, listen to me Stephen, I have known you for years and despite everything that happened I greatly approve of you both. Just don't throw away a good thing for wild fantasies." Nick commented his voice was soft and Stephen nodded. "Don't do something stupid this time Stephen."

"I try not to anyway."

Nick smiled fondly at him, "I know you do, but I need you to try harder."

* * *

Connor sighed falling against the couch when Stephen pushed through the front door and threw his key's tiredly to the side. His shoes were kicked off at the front door and his jacket thrown over the back of the chair. Before falling beside Connor with a heavy sigh; Connor shifting further down to give him more room.

The room remained silent for a minute the soft hum of the pair breathing slowly against the air, and the faint buzz of the light bulb suspended from the ceiling hung in the air, buzzing through their ears softly, both just relaxing contently in the other's presence.

"Cutter was talking about you earlier." Connor whispered awkwardly. "He told me that you were... very upset the other day."

"I was." Stephen stated simply.

"He told me you were crying." Connor said softly, his eyes falling slowly when Stephen didn't react. "Said that he had never seen you cry over someone, especially over someone like me," he added slowly listening to Stephen sigh.

"You mean a lot to me, I thought—that this time it was over, that maybe I'd let a good thing get away and the more I thought about the more I felt. I wanted to talk to you but you didn't want to know, Abby wouldn't let me explain and I thought that this was it, you'd never listen to me, you'd just walk away and forget everything." Stephen whispered. "I thought that you no longer wanted me."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hidden myself away in Lester's office; I should have given you a chance to explain things." Connor laughed lightly to himself. "I'm no good at confrontation, I couldn't stand up to a sheet of paper never mind you, I have low confidence and I just reek of being a geek, you know I just find it hard to stand up to anyone, I can't even stay mad for that long which is pathetic really because any idiot can get angry it's a natural emotion, it's not something you can just plan out and for fill the next day it's just raw emotion that people feel and react too.—"

Stephen grinned against his mouth resting his hands demandingly against Connor's hips. His chest falling against the students and his eyes danced playfully against Connor's when he pulled back.

"I love it when you babble like that, Connor." He grinned brushing his nose affectionately against Connor's. "Come on, let's just go to bed." He whispered tiredly biting back the yawn forming in his throat.

"I don't babble," Connor defended entwining his fingers with Stephen's when the older man pulled back dragging Connor up onto the soles of his feet gently.

"What else did Cutter tell you?" Stephen asked.

"He told me that Abby hit you, did she _really_ hit you?"

"Yes she did."

"_Really? _You?"

"Yes, Connor, she hit me."

Connor chuckled faintly pulling a sigh from Stephen's mouth "I need to go back to Abby's in the morning. I can't keep wearing the same clothes all the time." Connor whispered softly when Stephen tugged him through to the bedroom. "No matter how many times I wash them, they still don't feel clean."

"Don't wear anything." Stephen smirked hooking his fingers into Connor's belt and pulling his hips flush against his own, soft, warm kisses pressed affectionately against the student's temple.

"A little inappropriate for work don't you think?" Connor laughed lightly shuddering when Stephen's finger ghosted across the front of his thighs, brushing lightly against the cloth and leaving a lingering feeling against Connor's skin.

"I wouldn't really complain." Stephen breathed softly a light laugh lingering in the tone.

"I would." Connor grinned forcing his mouth to the lab techs, his tongue sweeping gently against Stephen's lower lip. "I'd freeze for a start." He breathed pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Stephen's mouth, "and I'd probably be arrested for public indecency." He pointed out a playful smile ghosting over his mouth when Stephen smirked. "I love you." He whispered softly against the older man's mouth, Stephen smiled moving his hand to the back of Connor's neck, his arm curling itself to the students waist when their lips met again in the centre.

"I love you."

Connor grinned tugging down the lose grey shirt and crawling under the cover's, Stephen laying beside him, he watched him for a minute, his breathing soft and shallow, watching the firm toned chest rise and fall in slow content breaths. Before hooking his leg to Stephen's and nuzzling his way into the lab tech's side his nose filling with the sweet scent of Stephen's familiar skin.

He felt his eyes fall heavily and a yawn clawed at his mouth until he opened to let it out against the air, Stephen breathed deeply touching his hand gently against Connor's waist content with the soft contact of his skin pressed to the warmth of Connor's hip.

Brushing the side of his thumb in slow rythmatic circles, Connor hummed in approval nuzzling into the crook of Stephen's neck when the lab tech shimmied down the bed to become eye level.

It felt nice to once again feel the mattress sink with the added weight of someone else, to hear the room whisper with soft breaths and hummed words that made no scence to the ears but still sounded sweet when they passed through.

The soft feeling of Connor's warm skin resting peacefully against his own, the content nuzzles that Connor continued throughout the night, Stephen realised that even though all the past one night stands were fun and he had enjoyed them, he enjoyed laying against Connor even more.

Nick was right, he couldn't let a good thing pass him by anymore, he had Connor and that was all he needed at the minute, he just wanted to make Connor happy, he was a good kid and Stephen found himself wondering what about him Connor actually enjoyed.

He wasn't smart like Nick or good looking like Abby, he had a dry sense of humour and people had always commented in the past that he wasn't the easiest person to get along with even at the best of times. He also had a knack for putting his foot in his mouth and always commenting inappropriately when out on the field.

And yet he had managed to woo Connor into a very intermet relationship that he was determined to keep going for as long as Connor would possible let him. And he hoped Connor would let him stay for as long as possible.

Because with everything going on around him, they all needed a stable part of their life.

Even if it was only something small.

* * *

_It's my birthday!!! 333  
So I have spent the morning in school talking about illness then the afternoon watching dorian Gray with my friends, getting told off for shouting about Douglas Henshall being on the screen :D  
Then I came home and wrote this for you lovely people!  
Beware though guys because I have some serious Cutter loving going on at the minute so he may be in and out this fic more in the next chapters than he had in previous ones.__  
So Reviews will be rewarded with Birthday cake and dinosaurs!!_


	24. Always been an easy kill

**Title:** Always been an easy kill  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Kill- Jimmy Eat world  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** "So, I can stay here for a few more days?" Connor smiled nuzzling his nose against Stephen's warm skin.

* * *

_**Always been an easy kill**_

Stephen yawned into his hand, pressing his hips gently against the counter as he listened to the kettle bubble with hot water causing steam to float around the top often evaporating into the cupboard leaving small droplets of perspiration.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly ever so often, flakes of mud fell away from the base of his trousers from their latest anomaly and his back twinged with pain ever so often to remind him that sometimes his job didn't pay as well as it needed too.

The soft knock at the door brought his eyes up from the kettle and with a sigh he pushed himself away from the counter, his eyes skimming over the clock briefly before curling his fingers to the door handle and pulling it open a smile snaked against his mouth.

"Evening," He smiled causing Abby to huff and fidget nervously.

"I only came to see Connor; I brought him some clothes over, thought it would save him a job." She whispered softly but Stephen could still hear the harshness in her words he merely smiled at her, he wasn't going to fight with her anymore.

"He's in the bedroom just go on in." He smiled opening the door for her to pass.

Abby hesitated for a minute shifting her weight evenly against her feet before forcing herself forward. She swallowed thickly and forced a smile against her mouth. "I thought about what you said, and, if Connor trusts you Stephen then I trust you." She paused, "sort of."

Stephen chuckled softly offering her a drink when the kettle clicked; Abby nodded and whispered a soft thank-you.

She paused knocking the bedroom door three times before pushing down the handle and forcing her way into the room, Connor looked up from the book spread against his lap, his legs were crossed over the mattress with his iPod lying beside his leg, the little white earphone's buried deep into his ears.

He sighed closing the book and resting it at the side of the bed, removing his earphone before opening his mouth to speak, Abby cut him off quickly dropping the bag to the floor and wrapping her arms tightly to his neck.

"I'm so sorry Connor, I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry." She whispered nuzzling her face roughly into the crook of his neck.

Connor grinned when she pulled back.

"I had no right to talk to you the way I did, the same for Stephen, some of the things I said were selfish and inappropriate if he makes you happy Connor than it makes me happy." She whispered softly. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm just going to forget about everything and let it pass, but I want you to be happy and if Stephen is what is making you happy then—I trust you Connor and you say he makes you happy and that nothing happened then I believe you."

"Thanks." Connor smiled brightly, Abby smiled thankfully, relaxing when the bright playful twinge lined against Connor's eyes and his mouth pulled into the goofy smile she loved.

"I brought you some clothes, I noticed that you have been wearing the same clothes and I would have taken them to the ARC but I thought you'd prefer me to just bring them over instead of tugging them around work all day—its not all of them but—"

"Can I come back to the flat?" Connor asked suddenly cutting her short.

"I thought you wanted to live here with Stephen." Abby breathed her tone light with surprise and relief.

"I do. It's just that we want to do things properly for a change and it's kind of difficult to do when you're already living together and everything, plus he needs his own space like I need mine. I told him Abby I'm not ready to just let things slip back to how they were before." He smiled softly.

"Of course you can come back to the flat!" Abby beamed excitedly.

"I'm going to stay here for a few days first." Connor mumbled drumming his fingers along the book cover. "I haven't told him that I'm going back yet." He added softly turning his attention when Stephen opened the door handing the drinks to Abby and Connor.

Abby smiled watching Stephen leave she caught him quickly.

"You don't have to go, I have to get back soon anyway, I'm meeting up with someone for a drink." She muttered watching Connor laugh playfully.

"Abby brought me some clothes." He stated pointing towards the large black bag filled with neatly folded shirts, trousers and under garments. Stephen nodded smiling at them both as they engaged themselves in conversation, Abby falling to sit against the mattress the pair of them catching up on the last few days like primary school children after the holidays.

He smiled softly.

* * *

Connor groaned throwing his head back when the tip of Stephen's tongue ran along the skin of his chest slowly, hot kisses pressed softly against the smooth flat skin of Connor's stomach, grazing his teeth over the lightly pink flesh.

He couldn't remember the last time Stephen had really taken his time to trace every inch of his body slowly, teasingly, affectionately dotting kisses from his mouth to the waistband of his boxers, nipping ever so often at the skin to leave shallow purple marks.

A soft moan pushed through his vocals when Stephen placed his hands demandingly heavy against Connor's skin, the warmth of his mouth folding against Connor skipping his tongue slowly along Connor's lower lip until the student parted and met his tongue with his own.

Stephen smiled against Connor's mouth his tongue brushing slowly along the student's mouth easily in soft affectionate strokes.

"I love you." He hummed against Connor's throat.

Connor moaned out an approving yes before arching his back away from the mattress, sweat dotted across his forehead and a desperate need on the tip of his tongue when again he brushed it lustfully against Stephens.

* * *

Nick sighed kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys against the counter only for them to slide over the edge and fall against the floor with a soft clatter that caused him to curse. Red lines had formed around his light blue eyes when he rubbed at them tiredly.

He fell into the kitchen chair and reached out to bring the glass against his chest, tipping the amber whisky into the glass and taking a sip to help relax himself.

It was hard to take away the stress, forget everything that had happened in the day, each of them had seen many people mauled to death by creatures that should never have been there, he had seen people he loved disappear and come back completely different, their looks the same but personality morphed differently.

A smile ghosted across his mouth when Jenny leant against the door frame her face the natural colour, make-up removed and her hair let down past her shoulder's. She smiled back at him curling her hands to the opening of her dressing gown, Cutter watched her slowly his fingers still curled to the whisky glass as she stood firmly in front of him.

Her eyes skipping hungrily over his own when her finger's drummed slowly over the opening, his eyes fell against her hands watching her thin slender fingers toy with the fabric, he pushed the glass away with the tip of his fingers and licked his dry lips when she smirked.

Her hands fell to her side and the dressing down fell to pool around her feet.

* * *

Abby laughed lightly at his comment, her eyes flickered warmly over the glass and a positive smile had fixed itself against her mouth after the first few minutes of listening to him mutter jokes that made scence or when his face would scrunch up in thought because he's forgotten the punch line.

Duncan grinned pushing up the front of his glasses with his index finger and setting his knife and fork down onto the side of his plate. Abby had to admit that when he made the effort he looked nice, his hair had obviously been washed and no matter how much he had tried to make it look at least a little presentable he had failed and it had fallen back to the way it was before.

His shirt was smart and plain, trousers ironed and hugged his frame perfectly, he had really made the effort to impress her and Abby was impressed, usually the guys she went out with didn't bother dressing up for her, they'd wear the same thing they had worn all day then say they were too busy to take the time because there was a match on the tele.

"Didn't think you would actually come," Duncan mumbled, guzzling down the last of his wine.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you didn't seem to keen on the idea when I suggested it to you." Duncan pointed out watching the smile on Abby's face brighten and her eyes sparkle.

"I wasn't, but I thought I would give it a try." Abby smiled.

"And?"

"I'm glad I did." She whispered leaning across the table to peck a light kiss against his mouth, Duncan flushed his mouth opening in stuttered letters. Abby laughed.

* * *

Connor watched Stephen nuzzle against the sheet his arm draped over Connor's hip and his mouth curled up into a faint tired smile. He wasn't asleep, Connor could tell from the tempo of the other man's breaths he was just contently laying there in Connor's company, happy to just have the student pressed against him.

"Stephen."

The lab tech hummed taking a deep breath and fluttering his eyes when Connor's body became rigid and awkward under him.

"Remember when you said that you wanted to do things properly?"

"Yeah," Stephen whispered softly.

"It's not really going like you planned is it with me living here, it kind of makes everything the way that it was before." Connor muttered tripping over a few of his own words.

"You're not happy with that?" Stephen said louder offering Connor a soft smile when the student fidgeted nervously.

"No. I mean yes—I'm happy Stephen, really happy but—I still want to do things properly. I love you but I don't think I can just let everything fall back into the places they once were. I love it here with you and I'm not saying that I'm never going to accept us again, I just want to feel like you really are ready to give us a go." Connor whispered averting his gaze from Stephen who watched him curiously.

"So?" He prompted playfully.

"I asked Abby and she said I could move back into the flat..." Connor whispered faintly keeping his eyes against Stephen whose smile faded slightly.

"When are you going back?"

"A few days," Connor answered softly. "It won't really change anything it just takes us back to stage one, the way things were before Helen."

"Okay, I can live with that." Stephen smiled threading his fingers to the back of Connor's neck and claiming his mouth in a slow kiss.

"So, I can stay here for a few more days?" Connor smiled nuzzling his nose against Stephen's warm skin.

"Would I ever say no?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Cutter laughed softly his stubble brushing gently against Jenny's pale cheek; she giggled softly slowly running her leg against Nick's in an affectionate manor. Light blue eyes taking in every small detail of her face examining the laugh lines that rippled around her mouth when she giggled and the affectionate glint that rested in her eyes each time they met with his. No matter what the situation.

Even when she was staring into the yellow eyes of a potential killer the fear that buzzed wildly in them for mere minutes until they met with Cutters and her body relaxed a little, the fear took over by her trust in him, she was always determined for Cutter to save the day, save her.

He nuzzled her playfully dotting the road of skin along her throat with soft kisses, he'd only kissed Claudia once but with Jenny he kissed her as many times as she would let him, which at night when they were alone was a lot. Because she liked him to kiss her, she liked to feel his love through gentle brushes of the lips or soft skin tingling touches.

"I love you." She whispered softly fluttering her eyes lazily.

"I love you." Cutter breathed against her skin, his thick Scottish accent sending light shivers along her spine to rattle her eardrums.

She loved the sounds he made, she loved those Scottish words rolling around in her mind, she loved to just listen to him talk about anything just for the thrill of listening to him, just for the pleasant buzz she would get from his soft spoken words.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Stephen grunted leaning against the door watching Connor stare blindly at the large black bag.

"I have clothes," He stated and Stephen cocked his eyebrow for a minute.

"Right.... why don't you put some on then?"

"It feels strange to have them." Connor mumbled.

"It's only been a week Connor, it's not like you have been trapped in an anomaly for the past year." Stephen chuckled over the rim of his mug. Connor furrowed his brow.

"I know that. It's just that I'm so use to wearing the same thing that it's hard not to just throw it back on."

"That's just disgusting Connor. I accepted it for the past week because it was all you had but not today. Clean clothes." Stephen laughed playfully leaning over to push a soft kiss against Connor's forehead. "And hurry up we have 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?"

"10 minutes." Stephen confirmed with a smirk.

Connor groaned loudly lifting the bag away from the floor only to have the bottom tare and the wad of clothes brush against the floor in an untidy thud.

He mumbled something under his breath that Stephen couldn't understood and snatched the closest clothes to his feet before slamming the bathroom door in a rush.

Connor sighed clicking the bedroom door his clothes were crumpled and his hair hung out in places that would have brought Abby into a giggle before lecturing him over taking the time look nice, like she said they never knew who could run through the anomaly.

He turned on his heels and looked over to Stephen who was sat snugly on the sofa the paper pulled open in his hands and a cup of tea that was still steaming at the top.

"I thought we had to go?" Connor scowled falling beside him.

"Yeah, the clocks wrong." Stephen mumbled simply.

"So how long have we got?"

"An hour."

Connor groaned allowing the top half of his body fall back his head hitting the pillow with a loud thud which followed with Connor muffling words into the cushion.

Stephen grinned placing the paper against the floor and tangling his arms to the student's middle his chest falling to press against Connor's and his mouth followed almost instantly. As though he hadn't even thought about it his body was just reacting faster than his mind.

He never complained.

He pulled back reaching back for the paper and opening it up back to where he'd left it previously. Connor watched him, his mouth tugging upwards into a goofy smile.

"Are you just going to read the paper?" Connor mumbled after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"No."

"What else are you going to do then?"

"I'll be drinking that cup of tea." Stephen smirked his eyes remained against the small printed black words.

Connor breathed out a tired sigh, his eyes fluttered and his mouth opened in a yawn that vibrated against his throat when his hand had finally managed to come up and cover the noise. He shifted until his head was rested against Stephen's lap.

Stephen smiled down at him, his hand affectionately running through the light curls of Connor's dark hair.

"I love you." Stephen murmured against the warmth of Connor's forehead.

Connor grinned pushing his hand to the back of Stephen's neck until his mouth fell against Connor's again in a soft kiss, his tongue brushing against Stephen's until the lab tech pulled away to complain over the pain in his neck.

Connor just chuckled at him

Stephen regarded him with a warm amused smile.

* * *

_Wahoo the BBC have said they will fund another two series of Primeval!!! Woop  
Guys I bring bad news, I have been reading through this and I really struggled with this chapter, unless I can come up with another plot line i'm going to have to end it soon.  
:( And I really don't want to.  
I'm also sorry to report that the fluffy chapters will be making a come back, so romatic ideas are approciated.  
I was thinking of adding Connor's mum into it maybe? what do you guys think about that?  
Reviewer's will be rewarded with kisses from Cutter!! (im first though)_


	25. Hear the conversations we talked about?

**Title:** Hear the conversations we talked about?  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Dizzy- Jimmy Eat World  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** "A visit!" Connor almost shouted his body jolted from the pillow, hitting his forehead against Stephen who grunted and scowled at him. "Uh... it was no one mum, just dropped something." Stephen rolled his eyes giving up and climbing away from the bed, pulling the shirt over his head Connor heaved a sigh of disappointment.

* * *

_**Hear the conversations we talked about?**_

Stephen smirked dragging his tongue sloppily along the flushed skin of Connor's throat, the younger moaned softly arching his back away from the mattress; his mouth parted in a low moan that rippled against Stephen's ears with an approving sound.

Their mouths met in a rough needy kiss, Connor's tongue curling against Stephen's as the lab techs skilful fingers fiddled with the buttons of his shirt often brushing the tips of his fingers against the exposed warm skin.

Connor tangled his fingers into the sandy blond hair of his lover; his head threw back in heavy pants when Stephen kissed his way along the front of his chest, often nipping at the skin to leave plush red marks over the otherwise flawless skin.

Despite the fact that Connor had in fact been attacked by various creatures or stray objects there never seemed to be a scar left upon his skin, where as Stephen still had them from his boisterous days as a teenager.

He paused to look at Connor when he felt the geeks phone vibrate through the thick denim of his jeans.

Connor bit his lip reaching into his pocket despite Stephen's sound of protest and pressing it to his ear with a sympathetic smile that made Stephen huff at him.

"Mum?.... no I'm not busy." Connor coughed looking to Stephen who cocked his eyebrow, Connor flushed. "I'm fine. No—what do you mean? Of course I'm still in university.... no I don't still live with Duncan. I know I never call." Connor sighed attempting to roll away only to have Stephen push against his hips and hold him in place.

Connor bit his lip to suppress the moan that burned his throat when again Stephen nipped at his skin, teasing the flesh of his throat with soft kisses and messy licks.

"A visit!" Connor almost shouted his body jolted from the pillow, hitting his forehead against Stephen who grunted and scowled at him. "Uh... it was no one mum, just dropped something."

Stephen rolled his eyes giving up and climbing away from the bed, pulling the shirt over his head Connor heaved a sigh of disappointment.

"You see, I'm staying with....a friend at the minute." He mumbled hesitantly watching Stephen furrow his eyebrow. "But—" He stopped. "Mum just listen—no of course I want to see you, it's just--"

Stephen watched as Connor took the phone away from his ear and frowned. "She hung up." He stated looking at Stephen who crossed his arms across his front.

"Come on, we have an early start in the morning." Stephen mumbled unable to stop his words from sounding harsh, Connor cringed watching Stephen crawl under the covers and flick off the lamp.

He sighed fiddling with the material of the sheet for a while before swallowing the lump in his throat and opening his mouth to speak, "It's not something that I wanted to tell her over the phone."

Stephen sighed rolling onto his side, bright blue eyes looking up at Connor who stared at the material between his fingers. "Come here." He mumbled pulling Connor against him when the student sunk down the mattress to be eye level with his lover. "I'm sorry. It's your choice if you don't feel ready to tell her than you don't have to." He whispered.

"I will tell her, just not over the phone." Connor muttered curling against Stephen's side. "I want her to meet you."

"Then her visit?"

"It was impossible to convince her not to come." Connor chuckled softly. Stephen smiled lightly pressing a quick kiss against Connor's forehead. "So you're not angry with me?" He mumbled.

"No, I'm not."

"Good. Because she's coming Saturday afternoon," Connor stated.

* * *

Abby loved the notion, the minute the words had rolled away from Connor's tongue she giggled at him despite the fact that Connor continued to frown at her and eventually turned on his heels with a scowl and attempted to walk away.

Abby stopped him.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Look it's not that big of a deal—"

"Not that big of a deal! Abby this is my mum she's expecting for me to have someone really pretty and able to give her gran-children; instead she's going to get a bloke!" He hissed. "She's going to get Stephen."

"Alright, alright calm down," Abby soothed placing her hand against his shoulder. "Did you tell her about Stephen?"

"I spoke to her about him once when I first started university with Tom and Duncan."

"And what did you say?"

"The things I said weren't exactly nice...." Connor admitted.

"But you never told her he was your boyfriend?"

"It's not a conversation I wanted to have over the phone." Connor grumbled fiddling nervously with the threads of his gloves.

"Why not? I thought it would have been easier on the phone."

"I can't tell my mum anything over the phone!" Connor grunted.

"What are you even worried about then?"

"Are you serious? Have you just not been listening to me? My mum is coming here Saturday afternoon to see me and I _have _to tell her that not only do I have a boyfriend, I have neglected to tell her for three months." Connor stated hanging his head.

Abby sighed, heaving a soft chuckle from her lips when Stephen knocked against the door.

"Is he still sulking?" He asked, rolling his eyes when Connor scowled.

"I'm not sulking." He stated.

"No, he's panicking." Abby stated, causing Connor to scowl at her, she brushed it off. "Anyway, I have to get back to Cutter." She muttered looking at the clock and pushing herself from the desk.

Connor sighed nuzzling his face into his folded arms. Stephen grinned.

"Come on Connor, it's not that bad." He whispered pressing a soft kiss against the student's cheek.

Connor grunted as a response and Stephen rolled his eyes at him, pulling the spare chair over to the desk he fell into it and leant back, admiring Connor who smiled lightly at him.

"I told my family about you." Stephen smiled, watching Connor's eyes light up and his head lift away from his arms.

"You did?"

"Yeah, you're an important part of my life; I wanted to tell them all about you. They would have come down but we don't live that close to one another anymore, different countries, states." Stephen whispered leaning forward.

"Didn't you feel—scared to tell them?" Connor whispered his cheeks flushed nervously at the lab technician.

"Yeah, a little. But she's your mum Connor, she's going to respect whatever choice you make in life despite who you make that choice with." Stephen mumbled.

"I know but, I just think she's going to be disappointed." Connor admitted.

"Connor, she's going to be happy that you're happy. I don't think she really cares if your dating a man, woman, dinosaur, alien. It's not going to change the way she feels about you." He mused touching his hand comfortingly against Connor's shoulder.

Connor laughed lightly.

"So stop worrying about it okay?" Stephen mumbled, smiling reassuringly at the student. He attempted to stand but Connor captured his wrist and held him in place.

"How come you never told me about telling your family?" He whispered and Stephen sighed a smile, falling back into the chair.

"Because I didn't want you to take it as a hint for you to do the same," Stephen muttered.

"Were they upset when you told them?"

"No. I've phoned them to report worse." He smiled playfully bringing a smile to Connor's mouth.

"Thanks." Connor whispered softly his eyes fluttering when Stephen leaned over to leave a kiss against his mouth.

"It's what I'm here for." Stephen mused pushing away from the chair and ruffling the short strands of Connor's dark hair affectionately.

* * *

Abby tugged at her sleeve, teeth chewing at her lower lip when Stephen pulled the door to Connor's office shut, greeting her with a smile that she tried her hardest to return.

"You handled that better than I did." She breathed; her voice was tight and shallow.

"No I j—"

"Trust me you handled that better than I could. I didn't know what to say to him." Abby smiled thankfully at him. "The problem is that since you came along, me and Connor we aren't as close as we use to be." She admitted.

Stephen smiled reassuringly towards her.

"We use to spend all the time together, watching movies and bickering over small things but now that your here he's a little different." Abby continued following Stephen along the corridor, falling into the chair when he held the door open for her to Nick's office. "Part of the reason I was so angry, was because I was jealous."

"I bet Connor misses those nights too, and I'm in no way stopping him." Stephen grinned.

"No. You were right Stephen you make him happy; really happy." She laughed lightly. "I just wanted to say sorry to you again. Because the way I have acted over the last few weeks has been far from friendly."

"Apology accepted." Stephen smiled. "Connor told me that he was moving back into the flat." He added leaning back against the chair.

"Yeah, are you okay with that? I think he's still a little unsure."

"Why?"

"Just the way he talks about you sometimes, I think that when he actually moves back he's going to wish he hadn't." Abby grinned. "He's a pain like that, makes his mind up one week, changes it the next."

Stephen laughed lightly before fiddling with the sheets of work against the desk, his eyes skimming over the words before looking up at Abby when she huffed a playful breath.

"Did you really tell your family?" She asked suddenly and Stephen looked up at her.

"Yeah."

"And how did they really take the news?" She whispered nipping at her lower lip.

Who was she to ask, she had spent the last week shouting at Stephen and giving him the cold shoulder each and every time he attempted to converse with her.

"I don't see my family that much, so I don't really care about their thoughts towards the subject." He answered the smile on his face fell and Abby sympathized with him.

"Stephen, I'm sorry."

"Don't tell Connor, I know what he's like he'll worry about his mum's visit and about my family. He'll feel guilty and there will be no getting through to him." Stephen smiled.

"Yeah, I won't say anything. Promise." She smiled reassuringly playfully dragging her finger across her chest in a cross shape, Stephen chuckled amusingly towards her. "Anyway I have to get back to Cutter, told him I was only going for a drink." She whispered pushing herself away from the chair.

The soft smile remained against her features when she pulled the door too with a soft click.

He sat staring at the plain wood of Cutter's desk for a few minute his fingers rolling over the coin he'd found against the desk.

His mind was in over drive and his eyes clouded over with a vacant stare. Connor being relaxed was all well and good but what about him? What was he going to do if Connor's mum wasn't as understanding as he had said?

What if she didn't like him?

He had butterflies in his stomach.

The thought left his mind quickly when the ADD rang against his eardrum and the sound of rushed footsteps broke through the door alerting him quickly of the sudden panic.

Placing the coin against the desk he heaved a sigh and shook his head to clear it.

* * *

Connor sighed contently resting his head against the warmth of Stephen's sofa, breathing in the soft scent that had lingered far longer than he had been there.

Stephen smiled at him fondly watching from the kitchen counter as Connor lay motionless against the sofa a smile snaked against his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" He grinned when Connor snorted.

"That's an understatement. I would have been in less pain if it had eaten me." He answered cringing when Stephen knocked his feet over the side and fell into the space beside him.

"A little over dramatic Con," Stephen observed with a content smile of his own.

"You didn't see the way it looked at me Stephen, it was like a wild animal possessed."

"It was a herbivore." Stephen smirked, "a baby herbivore at that."

Connor huffed with a smile shifting awkwardly along the sofa until he was pressed against Stephen's side, his nose nuzzling the warm flesh of his lover's throat.

A soft moan whispered through his throat when Stephen rested his hand against the student's shoulder his mouth quickly finding Connor's in a soft kiss. A soft sigh fell away from his mouth when the lab tech pulled away, his eyes fluttering lazily.

"I love you." Connor yawned, breathing deeply through his nose when Stephen gently ran his fingers through the short strands of Connor's dark hair.

"I love you too." He whispered softly pressing a kiss against the top of Connor's hair.

Connor sighed softly curling himself against Stephen who closed his eyes and ran his fingers softly against the top of Connor's hair.

"What is she like Connor?" Stephen asked pulling Connor's attention to him for a minute, the student furrowed his eyebrow and blinked a few time.

"Who?"

"Your mum idiot," Stephen rolled his eyes playfully when realisation dawned in Connor's eyes.

"Oh. She's nice really nice and she has a weird sort of humour it might come off as sarcastic but she doesn't really mean anything by it." Connor yawned into a whisper. "Why?"

"Just curious," Stephen defended.

Connor shifted lifting his head until his eyes met with Stephen's in a soft smile. "Are you worried?" He grinned.

"Maybe."

"What about?" Connor whispered the smile fell for a minute when Stephen sighed.

"What if she doesn't like me Connor?" He mumbled in a voice that Connor was sure he had never heard the lab tech sound like, so little and insecure. Connor smiled nudging his arm playfully.

"What is there not to like?" Connor mumbled his smile soft.

"The fact that I'm a man," Stephen whispered nuzzling against Connor who sighed.

"You said I was sulking when I was worried." He pointed out; Stephen rolled his eyes and smiled playfully down at the student. "Stephen, please don't worry about it. She will like you. She likes everyone." Connor whispered punctuating the sentence with a soft kiss against Stephen's mouth.

He hesitated for a minute before heaving a sigh and looking up at Stephen.

"I have spoken about you before on the phone.... she knows you exist."

Stephen turned his attention to Connor, his eyebrow cocked. "What did you say?"

"Well it was first week at University and it was pretty much the only lesson of Professor Cutters I went to." He paused looking to Stephen who gestured for him to continue. "I might have said that you were a complete git...maybe worse."

"Oh great, so I'm already the bad guy," Stephen laughed playfully putting a faint smile back on Connor's face.

"But that was long before we started you know." He stated. "But I haven't really spoken about you since, with working at ARC most of the time I don't really get a lot of time to talk to her. She's completely out of the loop." He sighed.

"Yeah but that's not your fault, Connor your hands are tied there is nothing that you can tell her that Lester is ever going to approve of."

"I know, I just wish that I could tell her one amazing thing that I have done in my life without the fear of being arrested or shot as Lester threatened." He snorted a laugh.

"But I know you have, I know loads of amazing things that you have done, with and without the anomalies." Stephen tested, his mouth tugged into a smile when Connor furrowed his eyebrow. "Come on, we have an early start in the morning."

Connor huffed a groan. Wincing as he stood.

"You know that Homalocephale actually hurt."

Stephen snorted a laugh punching the student's arm playful, his mouth tugging into a smirk when Connor winced and scowled.

"It was a baby Connor."

"Irrelevant Stephen." Connor grunted with a smile when Stephen snickered.

* * *

_xD I wrote this in the common room the other day.  
The bit with Connor and stephen was going to be Connor and Nick to show the sort of supportive father figure. But then I though I could link it to Stephen and Abby re-building the bridge of friendship.  
Anywaysssssssssss...... I hope you enjoyed it.  
Reviews will be rewarded with kisses from Connor._


	26. Every minute is arranged

**Title:** Every minute is arranged  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Let it happen- Jimmy Eat World  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** . The wait was killing him, Stephen was sat at the side of him the paper open in his hands, looking as relaxed as he could possible get while Connor sat pulling the sleeve of his shirt often moving around and knocking Stephen who would furrow his brow but keep his mouth shut.

* * *

_**Every minute is arranged**_

Connor groaned rolling away from the clock when again the sound pierced his eardrum; Cutter had given him the day off. So to speak. He had in fact promised to call Connor or Stephen if they were needed and Connor would be damned if he was getting up early on the one day he could stay in bed.

The only day he could stay in bed.

Stephen leant against the door bringing the mug to burn the flesh of his lower lip, an amused smile forcing itself against his feature's as he watched Connor reach out and for the seventh time that morning forcefully thump the snooze button.

"Are you getting up this time?" He mumbled.

Connor didn't answer and Stephen was forced to sit at the end of the bed, his mug placed on the side, as his hands fell against the pillow, either side of Connor's head who scrunched up his eyes and turned away from the soft sensation of Stephen's soft breaths brushing across his mouth and cheek.

"Come on Con, it's nine in the morning, your mum is going to be here in five hours." Stephen whispered softly.

Connor puffed out a sigh and opened his eyes slowly; looking up at Stephen he furrowed his brow.

"So come on get up." Stephen grinned pushing a soft kiss against Connor's mouth before pushing away from the student and snatching his mug from the counter.

Connor stuck his tongue out at the lab tech and with a sigh lay staring at the dirty white ceiling of Stephen's apartment.

It was finally the weekend, Saturday morning, he had in fact silently been dreading its arrival for the past four days, working slower and putting things off to the last minute just for the illusion that time was going slower. It was in fact going faster.

Even being sat in another one of Lester's meetings passed by so quick Connor envied the civil servant for making him suffer a long wait when he did actually want the time to pass quickly.

Stephen on the other hand had been trying his up-most hardest to distract Connor from the knowledge of his mother's visit, but had failed when Abby would waltz into the room and ask if the student was prepared yet. Connor in turn moaned for ten minutes over the situation.

He sighed breathing deeply through his nose and rolled out of the warm covers, he shivered when the warmth of his skin seemed to be sucked from his body and a bitter chill ran across his spine. Quickly pulling up his jeans and tugging the shirt down he ran his hands through his hair a habit he had developed from watching Stephen do it every morning. Before leaving the room, bed made, clock off and curtains open.

"Morning," he greeted with a frown when Stephen smiled.

Stephen regarded him warmly filling the mug with the boiled water, the soft clapping of the spoon against the hard ceramic surface drifted through his ears. Connor smiled thankfully up at him when the tea was placed against the surface and a soft kiss dotted against Connor's cheek.

"You will stay when I tell her won't you?" Connor whispered looking to Stephen.

"Of course I will if you want me to." He assured smiling softly at Connor who dipped his head and folded the palm of his hand to the cup shivering from the heat that nipped at his skin.

"Yeah, please." Connor mumbled lifting his eyes until they were level with Stephen's, a thankful smile pulling at his mouth.

"Is she staying for dinner or?" Stephen asked folding his arms against the counter.

"Uh, yeah I think so. We can just order take out." Connor grinned.

"Connor you can't just order a Chinese, you're going to have to cook something for her." Stephen shot back making Connor nip his lower lip.

"But I can't cook!" He moaned dragging a playful smile to Stephen's mouth.

"That's what you have me for."

* * *

The wait was killing him, Stephen was sat at the side of him the paper open in his hands, looking as relaxed as he could possible get while Connor sat pulling the sleeve of his shirt often moving around and knocking Stephen who would furrow his brow but keep his mouth shut.

He did it again, moving his arms until one knocked into Stephen's side, the older man tensed and puffed out an irritated sigh, Connor didn't seem to notice his eyes too fixed against the wall to really care when Stephen folded the paper and placed it against the table.

He felt a hand press against his chest, and his back fall against the sofa with a thump.

"Relax Connor." Stephen whispered brushing his mouth against the shell of Connor's ear, the student seemed to freeze under him, Stephen kept a lose but firm hold against his chest until Connor's body slumped and a relaxed breath brushed against Stephen's ear.

Connor let a small groan leave his mouth when Stephen dotted small kisses along the road of his face eventually falling against his mouth in a soft reassuring kiss.

"I'm nervous." He whispered.

"Really?" Stephen replied sarcastically, his mouth morphing into a playful smile when Connor pouted.

"Stephen." Connor whined bringing a laugh to Stephen's throat.

"Connor," Stephen backed, his mouth leaning forward in an attempt to catch Connor's mouth in his own.

The knock at the door made Connor freeze again his eyes darting to Stephen who let a sigh roll away from his tongue.

"I'll get it." He whispered pulling back when Connor nodded, Stephen watched Connor as he jumped to his feet and pulled at his clothes to straighten them out, his hand again ran through his hair, before walking to stand beside Stephen slowly. "You okay?" Stephen asked turning the key and resting his hand against the door knob; Connor nipped his lower lip but nodded with a smile.

"Connor!" She squeaked wrapping her arms to the thin neck of her son, Connor felt his cheeks flush for a minute before circling his arms to her waist and holding her against him tightly.

Stephen smiled closing the door and watching them both for a minute until, Connor's mum let go and pulled back her slender hand pushing against his cheeks to steady out his face, she was short, shorter than Connor not by much but it was pretty obvious the difference in size. Her face was not powdered in make-up only light sprinkles of green above her stunning chocolate eyes. She looked very much like Connor but more feminine, her cheeks more defined and hair lighter.

"God, look at you now, my little Connor all grown up." She cooed pulling him back into a hug.

Stephen shuffled his feet slipping around them, despite Connor's pleading look to stay.

"You must be... I'm sorry Connor never mentioned your name, I'm Rose Temple." She turned on her heels so fast and took Stephen's hand in her own that it took the lab tech a few seconds to realise they had separated.

"Stephen. Stephen Hart."

"Oh yes, I remember Connor did mention you." Rose smiled turning to her son with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you said he was a..."

"Bad judge of character." Connor jumped quickly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Stephen didn't stop the smirk from flitting across his mouth but chose to ignore the apologetic smile tugging at Connor's mouth. "I'll stick the kettle on." He mumbled pulling himself from their company and disappearing into the kitchen Connor followed.

"I'm sorry, I told you she knew about you and I said some really unnecessary things over the phone consisting of you and a few other people." Connor mumbled. Stephen smiled flicking on the kettle and leant against the counter.

"Connor, its fine, stop worrying and just relax a little." He smiled. "Shouldn't you be with her now?"

"She told me to come and help you." Connor sighed.

"Come on then," Stephen smiled reassuringly towards him threading his fingers through two of the mugs and leaving the last for Connor to take. "Here." He smiled placing the cup in front of Rose who had happily settled herself into the sofa with a pleasant smile.

"Stephen do you own this place? It was ever so nice of you to let Connor stay."

Stephen looked towards Connor who looked too lost in his own thoughts to have even heard the question leave her mouth.

"Yeah, he's only been here a few months." He smiled; Connor looked up at them both as Rose engaged Stephen into a conversation over school.

Connor couldn't help but admire Stephen's skills it had been years now since the last time he had stepped into that place and yet he could remember everything from where it was and what kind of things they had been learning about. He was able to lie quickly and effectively.

"How many room do you have, I don't mean to be rude but it doesn't look like a big apartment." Rose smiled and Connor's cheeks heated up again. Stephen opened his mouth to answer but Connor beat him to the punch.

"Just the one."

Rose turned her attention to Connor who despite being flushed and fighting with his hands to stop shaking managed a smile.

"Oh, is it two separate beds?"

"No just the one double." He felt the answers leave his mouth with ease, his eyes continually flickering to Stephen's who remained positive with a reassuring look in his eyes that eased Connor lightly.

"Do you sleep on the sofa then?" She inquired her eyes clouded with confusion.

Connor hesitated for a few seconds. "No, I sleep with Stephen." His throat seemed to constrict and sweat broke out against his palms. "He's my boyfriend."

The room clouded over with an awkward silence, Connor dropped his eyes to the floor swallowing the lump in his throat.

His cheeks burned with a blush and his mind swam through ideas. Stephen shifted un-comfortably in his seat his eyes remaining against Connor who kept his head down and fiddled with his fingers. He understood that it would be an awkward moment but he didn't realise how un-comfortable he suddenly felt.

He loved Connor and trusted him completely but he never thought the student would have said it, he had said he would but had panicked after and Stephen could tell that he was regretting it. Yet he had still said it weather it was because he really wanted her to know or just to prove to Stephen that there was in fact a future for them both.

"That's—that's great Con!" Rose smiled climbing to her feet and wrapping her arms to Connor's neck, her lips smacking a kiss against Connor's cheek. "My little Connor all grown up and in love." She grinned; Connor lifted his head his mouth tugging into a grin.

Stephen froze when Rose moved away and advanced on Stephen her eyes were unreadable and he felt the roof of his mouth turn dry.

"I'm so happy for you both!" She beamed pulling the lab tech into a hug. Stephen looked at Connor who shrugged before embracing the older woman nervously.

They had sat back in the chair; no one spoke for a few minutes before Rose huffed a frustrated sigh and turned her accusing eyes to Connor who swallowed thickly.

"How long have you both been?"

"Nine months." Connor mumbled cringing when Rose's mouth fell open and her eyes hardened.

"Nine months?! Nine months and you never told me!"

"It's not something I wanted to tell you over the phone." Connor defended.

"Why not? Remember when you promised to call me if anything important happened?" She hissed.

"Yeah—"

"This is one of those things that is important for me to know about!" She stated her eyes softened into a tearful look, Stephen cocked his eyebrow watching Connor amusingly trip over his own words to correct the statement.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to meet him and I didn't think that it would last this long—no offence Stephen—I mean of course I knew we would last a while but—you know.... I'll just stop now." He pouted.

Stephen merely grinned at him and Rose smiled.

"I want to know everything, where did you both meet? How did you both get together and who else knows?" Rose smiled looking between them both. "oh wait I have a picture of Connor in my bag from his first day of school, he wouldn't let me take any more after that."

"We met at university obviously and we sort of just hit it off. Close friends, a few family members." He swallowed looking over at Stephen who cocked his eyebrow with a smirk, Connor frowned when his mum rummaged through the inside of her bag pulling out a small golden purse which she proceeded to produce a small photograph of Connor.

Stephen took it from her hands and let his eyes sweep over the large watery brown eyes and neat dark hair, his mouth was curled into a soft unsure smile, his cheeks were a round pinkie colour, small thin fingers Stephen could tell had been messing with the pocket of his trousers.

"You were cute Con." He smirked earning a glare from the younger.

"Wasn't he? He was my little angel. If I had known beforehand," she muttered rolling her eyes in Connor's direction before turning back to Stephen. "I would have brought some more; I have millions of them; especially for these kinds of situations. He was such a cutie when he was a baby; he had chubby cheeks and fingers and lovely big brown eyes, he still has them of course but they looked so much bigger when he was little."

"Maybe next time." Stephen smiled.

"Please, Connor never has time for me anymore he treats that school like he's saving the world." Rose muttered playfully dragging a playful smile to Stephen and Connor's mouths.

"Well it's my place and you are welcome here any time you wish." Stephen stated his pupils slipped in his socket to look over at Connor who watched him carefully. "Or I could persuade him to take me down to yours for a day."

"I like him Connor; you made a good choice with this one." Rose grinned pulling a faint flush against Stephen's cheeks.

"I know." Connor grinned when Stephen's eyes met with his own a soft blush powdering across the front of his face.

Rose watched them both carefully for a minute before clearing her throat. Stephen was first to turn around and look at her Connor's eyes lingered against Stephen a little longer before turning to his mum a soft smile burnt into his mouth.

"Oh Stephen I have to tell you about the girl in Connor's nursery class, he was besotted with the poor little thing, told her mother and all of the teachers that he was going to marry her when they left school." Rose chuckled when Connor flushed a deep colour.

"Mum please don't." Connor pleaded.

"Come on Connor, Stephen want to know of all the embarrassing things you have done in your lifetime, don't you Stephen?" Rose stated looking to Stephen who smirked.

Soft blue eyes rolled in their sockets to meet with Connor's who looked pleadingly towards him before turning back to Rose with a smirk. "Of course I do."

* * *

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Connor whispered softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Stephen's neck.

"I told you she would understand." Stephen murmured softly his eyes falling tiredly.

"I know, but I was going to panic no matter what you told me. She is my mum her approval means a lot to me." Connor smiled.

"What if she had not approved of me?"

"I would have left you." Connor smirked tipping his head back to lock eyes with Stephen who cocked his brow. "Blood is thicker than water Stephen."

The older let a smirk roll against his mouth before pushing a soft kiss against Connor's mouth, "at least there were no anomalies opening up how would you have explained that to your mum?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I was more worried about her reaction to the news; my mum is scarier than anything that could ever come through those anomalies when she's angry." Connor laughed lightly leaning up to steal a kiss from Stephen's mouth.

They lapsed into silence for a minute, Stephen letting his eyes fall lazily and dropping his hand to brush against Connor's arm something he had developed a knack for doing when he and Connor were relaxing in the evening.

A soft breath left his lips sinking further into the sofa his fingers still brushing against Connor's arm as the younger lay curled against him watching the news with little interest. He shifted away and Stephen opened his eyes slowly to quiz the student only getting a smile in response.

"What are you doing? In fact unless it involves going to bed and sleeping I don't really care." Stephen smiled lazily convincing his body to move slowly and attempt to push himself from the sofa.

He had never felt so lazy as he did when he was with Connor, it wasn't a bad thing, he now took things slower and was able to make the most of them, having a lay in on a Saturday morning was one of the things that he had never done before Connor had arrived nor was sitting on the sofa all evening just watching TV or a film. It was a positive change in his life.

And he wouldn't have liked it any other way.

"Well I was going to go to bed, if you want to join me you can or you can make a start on washing up." Connor smiled fondly towards the lab tech who looked across to the sink and let out a groan.

"We can do the washing in the morning, now. I'm going to bed." Stephen smiled curling his arms to Connor's waist and dropping a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Excellent choice Mr. Hart," Connor whispered softly moving into the warmth of his lover's embrace.

* * *

_Dude's I saw Cirque du freak today!! Amazing!!  
I'm such a little kid -giggles-  
This is the longest chapter I have ever done :S  
I am ending this soon, thinking around 30 maybe higher, so I want you guys to make the descion for me. Happy ending? or Sad ending?  
Reviews will be rewarded with cookies!!_


	27. You take your steps away with hesitance

**Title:** You take your steps away with hesitance  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Cautioners- Jimmy Eat World  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** Stephen stood behind him, soft blue eyes watching the back of the students head as he swirled the pen between his fingers and drummed his fingers across the surface of his desk, Stephen could tell that the student was obviously distracted through something that was probably not as important but still troublesome enough to warrant Connor to procrastinate.

* * *

_**You take your steps away with hesitance**_

Abby grinned, slapping her file shut and yanking at the office door when her eyes caught Connor and Stephen step through the ARC door's, Nick lifted his eyes, watching her cross the room quickly and embracing the student in friendly embrace.

Connor grinned wrapping his arms to Abby and letting a small laugh pass his throat, Stephen rolled his eyes and looked over to Cutter who welcomed him with a curt nod. "I'll see you after work Con." Stephen whispered softly, offering a friendly smile to Abby before pushing through into Nick's office.

"So how did it go?" Abby grinned tugging Connor down the corridor and into his office, he cocked his eyebrow when she pulled up the spare chair and fell into it, her mouth a bright curious smile.

"It was fine—until she started to tell Stephen old stories about me." Connor groaned with a smile.

Abby laughed lightly, "See you were worried about nothing, Con."

"That usually turns out to be the case."

Abby grinned a small squeak leaving her lips.

"I wanted to talk to you about moving back into the flat." Connor whispered twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"You changed your mind?"

"No. Why do you think that I should stay with Stephen?" Connor asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I just think Connor that you're going to regret it. You were saying that you wanted to do things properly, but this for you two is properly. You obviously love him a lot and I just think Connor that you're going to move back in and still be there 24/7." Abby muttered touching her hand to his knee comfortingly.

Connor nodded.

"And if for some reason things don't work out, again, you will always have a room back at the flat." She added quickly.

"I'll think about it." Connor nodded with a small smile.

He smiled lightly turning back to his laptop when Abby pushed herself away the chair with a huff. "I suppose I better get back to my own work then." She groaned.

"Yeah," Connor whispered lifting his eyes to catch Abby as she opened the door. "Abby. Thanks."

"What for?"

"Just thanks." Connor grinned; Abby let a fond smile pull at her mouth and giggled leaving the room with a whispered '_idiot'_ on the tip of her tongue.

* * *

"Come on then, how was meeting the parents?" Nick muttered keeping his eyes against the sheet flat against his desk.

"It was okay." Stephen shrugged his shoulders pulling a frown to Nick's mouth.

"Does she support you both?" He inquired turning his attention to Stephen who nodded his head. "What's the problem then?"

"There isn't a problem." Stephen defended furrowing his brow when Cutter smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Really?"

"Really," Stephen answered flatly. Nick continued to smirk much to Stephen's protest against such a facial expression on the former professor. "What?" He muttered with a defeated sigh.

"Tell me what you're so worked up over." Nick answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's just, that I have been so happy lately with Connor living in the flat and when his mum left yesterday I was looking forward to just sitting with him you know. But he wants to move back in with Abby and I don't want him to go, but I don't want to stop him doing something that he wants to do."

"Maybe he's waiting for you to ask him to stay." Nick commented. "Jenny doesn't ask for something, she hints at it."

"Connor's not Jenny." Stephen observed bluntly.

"Only trying to help," Nick hummed his brow furrowing in irritation.

"I know, I'm sorry." Stephen mumbled.

"Maybe you should just talk to him about it, rather than sitting in here doing nothing." Nick commented. "Maybe Connor is waiting for you make the chose for him, Abby has offered him a room, his own bed, her company what can you offer him that's better than that?"

Stephen sighed and thought it over for a minute before a frown sagged at his mouth, "nothing."

"Wrong." Nick grunted. "You have yourself to offer and I'm sure that Connor would rather spend the night curled around you than spend the night curled around his own bed on his own."

"I'll think about it." Stephen whispered softly, letting a smile pull at his mouth when Cutter patted him encourangly on the shoulder.

* * *

Connor moaned lightly dropping his gaze down to the desk with a soft sigh; his computer screen remained the same blank screen it had been on when he had entered the office that morning.

Stephen stood behind him, soft blue eyes watching the back of the students head as he swirled the pen between his fingers and drummed his fingers across the surface of his desk, Stephen could tell that the student was obviously distracted through something that was probably not as important but still troublesome enough to warrant Connor to procrastinate.

He didn't ask the geek about it though, he had work of his own to do not to mention a mind filled with Cutter's 'words of wisdom' floating around in his mind, unlike Connor Stephen was able to remain focused on both thoughts clouding his mind, he could sit and think about Connor all day and still fill his quota of work that would satisfy Cutter and Lester and maintain that he still had a job.

Not that Lester would even think of giving any of them the sack, the risk was far too high for Lester to allow former employees to wonder around the streets of London, blabbing about monsters and anomalies to civilians that had no business in government affairs.

Connor was distracted however and Stephen had not seen him like that for a while now. Chewing his lower lip and letting low groans pass his sealed lips ever so often, not loud enough to fill the room and alert any passersby, but loud enough for Stephen to hear him.

"Connor." Stephen whispered softly causing the younger to jump, the pen slipping from his fingers to clatter against the desk and large brown eyes turned to face Stephen with an apologetic smile. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Connor tried, fluttering his eyelashes in slow blinks.

"You're distracted, so what's the matter?" Stephen smiled encourangly, moving away from the student to kick the door shut before returning to Connor's side and leaning against the desk. In the ARC when the door to Connor's office was closed it was a sure sign that he and Stephen were discussing things that were strictly for their ears only.

That still never stopped Abby or Cutter from bursting into the room, asking what was going on, Abby the guiltiest for such action.

"I'm just thinking of something that Abby said." Connor whispered keeping his eyes against the blank word document opened on his screen.

"What about?"

"About regretting things." Connor answered reluctantly, his eyes fell to his hands that had once again begun to fiddle with the discarded pen.

Stephen glanced at them and let a smile pull into his mouth, he had developed a keen sense to the way Connor acted when mulling things over and playing with his fingers was something that he did when he was reluctant to tell someone something that he knew he should have.

Even though it all came out in the end. It was all about patience with Connor, and luckily Stephen had enough of it to last him a lifetime.

"What do you regret?" Stephen asked resting his hand comfortingly against the geeks shoulder.

"Plenty." Connor laughed playfully.

"I wouldn't worry about it Connor." Stephen soothed, "I would however be worried over the fact that you have written nothing in the-- four hours we have been here."

Connor groaned out a playful sound and nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm moving back into the flat on Thursday." Connor blurted out suddenly, Stephen felt his stomach drop and his heart give a small shudder of displeasure.

"Whatever makes you happy." Stephen whispered.

He didn't understand the reason he couldn't bring himself to ask Connor to stay, he wanted Connor to stay with him more than anything Stephen wanted to come home from work, lock the front door and just fall into bed with Connor. But he wanted Connor to be happy, after everything that had happened with Helen; Stephen just wanted to show Connor that he wanted him to be happy, even if that meant losing Connor a few nights of the week.

"You're okay with me leaving then?"

"If that's what you want to do Connor, then I'm happy for you." Stephen swallowed pushing away from the desk; he watched as Connor's mouth sagged into a frown and took a deep breath. "Connor--" He stopped when Connor turned his attention to the lab tech quickly, bright chocolate orbs looking to his lover expectantly. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Connor lapsed back into a frown and turned his attention back onto the screen of his computer.

Stephen sighed heavily watching Connor from his spot across the room, his own smile slipping down into a frown and his eyes flickered with a disappointment that he only had himself to blame for.

Why could he just ask Connor to stay, not to go back to Abby and the flat? It wasn't a hard question the worst that could happen would be that Connor would say no. Yet it seemed that just that one small word was the only thing actually stopping him, Stephen Heart couldn't bare the thought of being rejected by someone that was so close to him.

He groaned flipping the file closed and unknowingly passed a growl through his throat; Connor flinched watching as the lab tech snatched the file from his desk and storm out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

"What's up with Stephen?" Abby asked brushing the crumbs away from the front of her shirt, Connor turned in his chair to look over at Stephen who was hunched over the desk his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth sagged into a frown.

"Maybe he's just stressed," Connor offered, "He was okay this morning."

"You should ask him."

"Why because you want to know?" Connor grinned causing Abby to huff.

"No because he's you're boyfriend." Abby leant over to punch Connor's arm playfully.

"Abby, if Stephen wanted me to know, then he would have told me. He doesn't have to tell me everything that is going on in his mind." Connor smiled. "We are all entitled to personal thoughts."

"Well whatever it is, it's obviously got to him."

"Yeah." Connor mumbled again chewing the side of his mouth in thought.

* * *

Connor thumped his hands down against the sofa out of frustration; Stephen sat silently at the side of him, his soft blue eyes fixed firmly against the TV screen even when Connor shifted awkwardly.

"Okay, I give up Stephen what have I done?" He blurted out suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing to meet in the centre.

"Nothing. It might interest you to know Connor that not everything that happens in my life revolves around you." Stephen snapped, turning his attention to Connor who growled out of frustration.

"I have obviously done or said something Stephen because you were fine with Professor Cutter and Jenny earlier." Connor pointed out turning his attention swiftly to Stephen who furrowed his eyebrow and tapped at the volume button to drown out the sound of Connor's voice.

"I told you Connor, you haven't done anything."

"Then why are you acting like this? You haven't said anything to me since we left the ARC, you're sat as far away from me as you could get and you look as though you're planning to murder me." Connor hissed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't been paying that much attention to you. I didn't think you needed me to fawn all over you every time we were together." Stephen growled.

"I don't! I just want to know what the matter with you is that's all!"

"I told you Connor, there is nothing wrong with me." Stephen pushed.

"Fine if that's the way you want to be then so be it. I'm going to bed." Connor growled pushing himself away from the sofa and gaining a frustrated growl from Stephen threw his head back and drug his fingers through the short locks of his hair.

Connor hissed at himself tugging down the old shirt he had dug out and crawling under the cover's wrapping them to his thin frame before opening his mouth in a soft distressed sigh.

He didn't even understand what he had done wrong, one minute they were both talking the next Connor found himself being pushed away by Stephen, he understood that Stephen wanted to deal with something on his own, but he was talking to Cutter and Jenny before they left the ARC so normally that it was hard for Connor not to notice that Stephen was being cold only to him.

He heard the door click and he shut his eyes softly turning away from Stephen, the older man changed quickly and curled under the sheet, his arms wrapping to Connor's waist who shifted out of the hold and turned to face Stephen with angered brown eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Stephen whispered, Connor felt the tense muscles along his body relax and his eyes softened.

"Why didn't you just ask me to stay then? Bloody hell Stephen I thought I had upset you." Connor mumbled allowing Stephen again to curl his arms to the younger's waist, bringing Connor against his chest.

"Were you waiting for me to ask?"

"Kinda." Connor admitted.

Stephen shifted awkwardly pressing a quick kiss against Connor's forehead, the younger sighed and attempted to roll away only for Stephen to tighten his hold over the youngster. "Connor." He whispered softly nuzzling the tip of his nose against Connor affectionately. "Please don't leave."

"I won't." Connor whispered, a grin pulling at his mouth.

"Good." Stephen whispered dotting the younger's lips with soft kisses. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was ignoring you, I just couldn't think of anything to say that would make things better."

"You moan at me when I don't tell you what I want, but you never tell me anything that you want Stephen."

"I already have what I want." Stephen grinned.

"What's that?"

"I have you."

* * *

_Okay guys, i'm going to try and strech this out for another three chapters but i'm really strugging for ideas at the minute. D:  
Thankies to my last chapter reviewer's I wuv you 3  
Reviews will be rewarded with Cutter Kisses. x]_


	28. I'll be your doctor I'll be your cure

**Title:** I'll be your doctor; I'll be your cure  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title:** Doctor- Cute is what we aim for.  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** "Because it's disgusting, what self respecting man sleeps with other men? It's not natural if we were meant love other men god would never have created Eve for Adam. Fucking revolting." He growled scrunching up his nose and taking a sip out of his mug. "Anyway what's the name of this lovely lady of yours?"

* * *

_**I'll be your doctor; I'll be your cure**_

"Where are you going?" Stephen asked.

Connor heaved a sigh as he zipped up the front of his jacket and fingered the back of his shoes.

"I told you last week, I'm going to see Abby for a few hours." Connor smiled warmly towards the lab tech who puffed out a smile and rolled his eyes in Connor's direction.

"How long will you be?"

"Hard to say," Connor smiled.

Stephen grinned when the student dipped his head and left a faint kiss over the front of Stephen's mouth. "Have fun." He called faintly turning his attention back to the TV screen when the front door clicked behind Connor's whispered good-bye.

A few months had passed since Connor had decided to remain where he was with Stephen and Stephen couldn't picture his life any different than what it was now, his feet propped up against the glass coffee table, still dressed in his pyjama's watching the TV.

Although Abby still had a room at the flat that she welcomed Connor to if he ever wished for it, even when she knew that Connor would never take up the offer unless things between them would take a dramatic spiral downwards, Stephen hoped for that not to happen.

A knock at the door brought him back from his thoughts, running his hand through his hair Stephen pushed himself from the couch and snatched the keys from the side.

His eyes widened when he was met with the same shady blue eyes and a bright playful smile, a crop of sandy hair rested against the other guys head and he extended his hand for Stephen to take.

"Tyler?"

"Hey little brother," He grinned with a wave.

* * *

Connor grinned his hand raised in a pleasant greeting to Abby who tugged him through the door and wrapped her arms to his neck.

"You're late!" She pointed out, pointing to the clock hanging over the large mirror. "Duncan is here. Be nice."

"What are you warning me for?" Connor scoffed shrugging the jacket from his shoulders. "He was my best friend."

"But he's my boyfriend."

Connor snorted a laugh and patted her shoulder playfully. "What do you expect me to say to him?"

"I don't know, maybe something embarrassing or something to put him off." Abby forced.

"Why? So I can drive him away and have you all for myself?" Connor grinned lifting his eyebrows when Abby snorted and punched his arm.

"You never know."

"Trust me I do." Connor whispered greeting Duncan with a friendly smile and falling beside him on the sofa. "Did Abby tell you about the time when she was--" He stopped when the cushion hit the back of his head, turning to Abby with a proud smirk she scowled at him. "Never mind." He grinned.

Abby huffed with a grunt but couldn't stop the warm smile from tugging away at her lips; Connor mumbled something under his breath that caused a light chuckle to leave Duncan's mouth.

Duncan seemed to shift uncomfortably for a minute and his round cheeks flushed nervously. "Things better with your _boyfriend_ now?" He asked, Connor cocked his eyebrow and opened his mouth in a loud laugh.

"Things are great." He paused for a minute. "In fact there more than great, there perfect."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Stephen whispered his back tensing in the chair when Tyler nursed the tea in his hands and swept his eyes across the apartment.

"I was in town, thought I would swing by and pay you a visit. You don't mind right?" He mumbled cocking his eyebrow when Stephen shook his head.

He was in Stephen's eyes the greatest thing in his life, he had never been as close to his other sibling as he had with Tyler, he was the back bone of the Hart family the person his mum would always compare Stephen to, the son that his dad wanted to show the world.

Stephen never envied him, not once had he ever envied what Tyler had and he didn't because Tyler was his big brother, he was the guy that taught him to ride a bike, brought him sweets just because he had passed the shops on his way home from school. He was also the only person that didn't know about Connor.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Tyler asked relaxing himself further against the sofa. Stephen shrugged.

"Working." He stated automatically dreading his next words. "What about you?"

"Jenny and Jamie just started school this week, been promoted which is helpful since the wife is expecting again." Tyler smiled. Stephen cringed. "Just brought a new car, shiny new Volvo lovely thing, the wife comments that I love that car more than my family. But what's wrong with treating yourself when you make so much."

"Have you not found yourself a lovely lady to settle down with, I'm pretty sure mum would be pleased to hear that she had a few grandchildren on the way from you're side?"

Stephen swallowed thickly. "I'm in a long term relationship at the minute." He muttered.

"Oh yeah? What's her name? Did you meet her at work; it seems like the only thing that you do nowadays." Tyler laughed playfully.

"Yeah we met at work." Stephen whispered trying to hold back as much as he could. He felt hypocritical he was the one telling Connor not to panic over telling his mum and now he was holding the truth as far away from brother. "Do you still live next to Mark and Danny?" He muttered watching Tyler scrunch his face up in disgust.

"Yeah, bloody puffs. Seriously there is nothing wrong with the body of a nice young woman but no they have to have a fucking cock in them. Can't be like us normal people." He growled, Stephen felt his stomach drop.

"Why are you so against it? There are a lot of people like that nowadays Tyler." Stephen whispered trying desperately to sound the confident man he was.

"Because it's disgusting, what self respecting man sleeps with other men? It's not natural if we were meant love other men god would never have created Eve for Adam. Fucking revolting." He growled scrunching up his nose and taking a sip out of his mug. "Anyway what's the name of this lovely lady of yours?"

Stephen swallowed the knot in his throat and flexed his fingers. It was so unlike him, sat in front of the brother who he would tell everything, the brother who was more than homophobic and preparing to informing that not only was Stephen mysterious lady not a lady that he was also living with him.

"Connor." He stated.

Tyler's mouth formed a hard line and his cheek tinged a pale colour. "Doesn't sound like a girl's name, is it a nickname or something?"

"It's not." Stephen admitted his face remained calm but sweat was forming over the skin of his hands and his stomach fluttered with the rapid beating wings of butterflies. His head seemed to swell and the room gave off the illusion of being smaller that what it actually was.

"So you're gay?" He whispered gripping the handle of his mug tight enough to turn his knuckles white. "That's why mum isn't talking to you." He noted suddenly, his eyes hardened.

Stephen felt his calm faced give up and he looked pleadingly towards the older man. "Tyler please don't--"

"Don't what? Jesus Christ Stephen! You're banging a bloke!" Tyler growled slamming the mug against the table and grinding his teeth together in frustration. "I can't believe this! You can't be Stephen. Come on man, you use to be a real ladies man, your pulling my leg right?" His voice was pleading and Stephen wanted nothing more than to lie and agree with Tyler's theory.

"No. He's different. I love him Tyler, he makes me really happy."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!"

"Tyler please, just listen to me, your opinion means so much to me. If you just listen to what I have to say." Stephen pleaded.

"You already know my opinion on the subject it's the same as mums." He growled, but sighed when Stephen hung his head and fiddled nervously with his fingers. "Twenty minutes."

Stephen let a small smile drag across his lips.

***

Connor grinned clicking the front door shut and running his hand through his hair. Gently placing the keys on the side he shrugged off his jacket, kicked off his shoes and called out "It's just me."

He paused studying the light blue eyes staring back at him with a scowl, he looked like Stephen but his jaw was stronger and his face had began to show signs of age, but the hair and eyes were almost the same colour.

"Uh, Hi." He greeted awkwardly raising his hand in a wave. "Where is Stephen?"

"In the bedroom getting dressed," he grunted, his tone was harsh and thick but his eyes shone with surprise.

Connor mouthed the words okay before crossing the room quickly and slipping through into his and Stephen's shared room, just as the lab tech pulled the shirt over his toned chest. "Stephen what the hell is going on?"

Stephen smiled fondly at the student and shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me! I walk in to find a bloke sat on the sofa as stiff as a bored looking as though he was going to kill me then I walk in here and find you without a shirt on." Connor grinned leaning against Stephen when the older man wrapped his arms to his waist.

"Can you do me a favour?" He whispered softly.

Connor tilted his head back when Stephen lowered his forehead to the students brushing the tip of his nose affectionately against Connor.

"Stay in here." He whispered. Connor huffed and furrowed his brow. "Please."

Connor felt the smile leave his face despite Stephen still looking at him with an affectionate grin of his own.

"I lied to you Connor. I told you that my family were supportive but they weren't. That's my brother outside, he knows about us but he isn't happy about it. So just stay in here please." Stephen whispered against the front of Connor's mouth. The student merely nodded his head.

Watching Stephen through puzzled eyes.

Stephen pressed a quick kiss against Connor's mouth and pulled away offering him one last smile before pulling the bedroom to a close, Connor huffed taking the book from the side and curling against the bed, a frown married against his face.

How many more times was Stephen going to lie to him? And why?

* * *

"I don't want to hear anymore Stephen!" Tyler shouted, Connor jumped nipping at his lower lip.

"Tyler come on man, I always supported you." Stephen pleaded, by Connor's watch they had been shouting at one another for going on twenty minutes, Connor had put his book down and moved to sit beside the door.

"I was never shagging a bloody bloke." He hissed. "I have had it with you Stephen; I don't want to hear from you anymore."

Connor cringed when the door slammed, rattling with the impact given off Tyler. He heard Stephen hit the wall and crawled to his feet quickly.

"Stephen?" He whispered softly pulling open the bedroom door to find the lab tech sat against the wall, his knees bent high against his chest, arms folded over them with his head buried in them.

"Just—stay in there Connor." He breathed, his words muffled by the fabric of his jumper.

"No." Connor whispered sternly falling beside him on the floor.

Stephen lifted his head with a scowl but huffed out a breath and lowered his head once again. Connor nudged his shoulder comfortingly.

"I still love you." He smiled when again Stephen lifted his head, his mouth pulling into a small apologetic smile.

"I know." Stephen whispered.

They lapsed into silence, the clock ticking loudly on the wall opposite them and the faint sound of birds squawking at one another before the long fly south for winter. They shifted a few times but remained where they were pressed against the wall in a comfortable silence.

Connor puffed his cheeks out in a sigh.

"I only lied to you because I didn't want you to worry; I knew that you would somehow turn my family's disappointment into your fault, it would make you feel guilty and with your mum coming to visit a few days after I couldn't really tell you to expect the worst." Stephen explained. "I just wanted to protect you."

Connor laughed softly to himself. "You don't need to protect me all of the time you know Stephen."

"I know, but I like to." Stephen whispered as a reply snaking his arm to Connor's shoulder and bringing him against him.

Connor grinned pressing himself softly against Stephen his hand falling to rest on the elder's knee.

"Everything it going to be okay you know Stephen."

"I know it will." He whispered nuzzling his nose through the dark strands of Connor's hair. "I know it will."

* * *

Stephen couldn't stop the smile from dragging across his lips, soft blue eyes watching Connor across the bed lovingly, he moved his hand to rest against the students hip and on instinct Connor shifted closer brushing his sleepy lips across the warm skin of Stephen's neck.

The clock ticked lazily in the background, the hands pointing at three in the morning and yet Stephen was still sat in bed watching Connor and dragging his fingers over the student's exposed skin in gentle strokes.

He just couldn't seem to convince himself to sleep and instead of moaning about it he was more than content to lie across the bed and just watch Connor to pass the time. Listening to him mumble under his breath Stephen felt an amused grin sweep over his face.

Connor was right, everything was going to be fine, Stephen didn't need his brother's approval to be happy he knew what he wanted and there was no way that he was going to let his families disappointment ruin that for him.

Connor was always going to be his; he'd make sure of that.

Taking a deep breath he fluttered his eyes and leant back into Connor's embrace, his fingers no longer brushing over the exposed skin instead lay flat against the warm skin only moving when Connor brought himself closer against Stephen.

"I love you." Connor whispered brushing his mouth against Stephen's who grinned and returned the kiss.

"I love you too."

Connor hummed out his approval and rested his head against the hard toned chest of his lover.

* * *

_Special thanks to** Sihn** for the wonderful idea.  
I aplogize for all of the swearing, I hate writting swear words in fics but eh.  
Of course this is comeing to an end, which I know have a wonderful idea for thanks to **JIM**. Yay.  
Reviewing prize will of course be more of Connor's underpants!  
And Cutter will be back in the next chapter x3_


	29. Tell me ‘cause I’d like to know

**Title:** Tell me cause I'd like to know  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title: **Dropped- Phantom Planet  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** "I'm not really getting my point across. Connor I have been drifting around the world, day after day for most of my life not really caring for anyone and then...then there was you just sat at Lester's desk that one afternoon and life didn't seem so distant anymore."

* * *

_**Tell me 'cause I'd like to know**_

"Marry him?" Cutter repeated gobsmacked; his eyebrows lifted against his forehead and he opened and closed his mouth a few times speechless.

Stephen nodded his head, and furrowed his brow in light irritation.

"Wait here." Nick mumbled holding up his finger before walking across the room and pulling open the lab door. "Abby, can I have a word." He called drawing Abby's eyes to his.

Connor looked between them both in confusion, "Do you wan—" He began but stopped when Nick opened his mouth to cut his words short.

"No, you just keep doing that." Nick smiled reassuringly holding the door for Abby who smiled sympathetically at Connor's frown.

Abby sighed pushing herself against the desk and looking between Stephen and Nick, the professor grinned while Stephen shifted nervously. "What is this all about?" She asked carefully, raising her eyebrow at the smirk slithering its way along Cutter's jaw.

Nick gestured for Stephen to start, the lab tech sighed, rolling his eyes he took a deep breath to smile faintly. "I'm going to ask Connor to marry me, and I would appriate it if you would help me." He whispered faintly, Abby's face scrunched up for a minute before she grinned and threw her arms around him in congratulations. "You can't tell him, Abby. I mean it."

"I won't, oh my god, Connor is going to be so happy," Her mouth opened in a gasp and excited blue eyes darted from Cutter to Stephen. "I can help you arrange everything, guest lists, decorations, rings. You need anything; I mean anything you come to me!" Abby squeaked taking Stephen's hand into her own and jumping with excitement.

Nick smirked leaning across his desk he took a few old x-rays into his hands and thrust them out for Abby to take.

"At least make it look like I made you come in here for something."

"When are you going to ask him?" Abby asked ignoring Cutter when again he attempted to hand her the x-rays.

"I don't know, tonight maybe." Stephen mumbled turning his attention away from her to continue with his work. "Anyway shouldn't you get back out there? I know that Cutter took you away from him and you know what he's like."

Abby puffed out her cheeks, finally taking the x-rays from Cutter's hands with an annoyed glance, Nick grinned back at her.

"But I want to stay here and talk to you, Stephen this is a big deal—"

"I know it is, and I'm grateful that you really want to help trust me I am. But Connor is going to keep on at you all morning if you stay in here any longer, and you will tell him." Stephen smirked. "Because I know you that well at least."

Abby sighed, looking quickly through the x-rays before turning back to Professor Cutter who too had his eyes back down against his work, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Okay fine." She whispered softly turning on her heels and pushing through the double lab doors.

Nick turned his eyes back against Stephen when he heard the door click shut. "Are you sure you want to do this? Getting married is a big commitment Stephen."

"I know, Nick I have been drifting in and out of relationships and never really having someone that I can be myself with. I really love him and I don't think that I want anyone else. I'm not young anymore; I need something in life that I know I can rely on when I need them. Connor is just, he's perfect and I'll regret it if I do not do this." Stephen smiled reassuringly.

"Connor is a good kid, if this is something that you both want then I am happy for you. Just make sure you keep your promise not to hurt him Stephen."

"I have so far haven't I?"

"Yes and I'm proud of you for it." Cutter smirked; Stephen laughed lightly shaking his head lightly before turning his eyes back down to the paper spread against his desk.

* * *

Connor felt un-easy all of a sudden.

Large excited blue eyes stared at him through a mop of blond hair and no matter how many times he tried to concentrate on the device in his hand; he just felt his eyes being pulled back to her large grin and bright eyes.

He sighed in defeat, placing the screwdriver down onto the table with a heavy sigh he rolled along the chair and cocked his eyebrow when she giggled.

"Is there something you want? Or want to tell me? 'cause it's getting...weird."

Abby huffed herself into a frown and fiddled with the sheets of paper littered against Connor's desk, but her frown was changed quickly and a grin forced its way on her mouth.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy that's all." Abby smiled sweetly.

"Abby what's happening?" Connor asked, furrowing his brow when she shook her head.

"Nothing." She persisted.

Connor huffed a grin and moved forward curiously. "There's something, come on Abby, I always tell you things."

Abby sighed and swallowed thickly, looking across the room she lowered her gaze. "I can't tell anyone. I promised not to."

"Even me?"

_Especially you._ Abby mused to herself.

"Aw come on! I know you want to, it's written all over your face."

"Fine, I'm thinking of asking Duncan to move in."

Connor lifting his eyebrows and smiled lightly, "That's it?" He asked.

"What do you mean is that it?" She snapped pressing her hands against her hips and huffing.

"I thought he'd asked you to marry him or something how excited you look." Connor laughed to himself turning back to his work and missing the sly smirk that pulled over her lips.

* * *

Connor groaned his head falling back against Stephen's lap, his hands fell over his chest and a soft smile snaked its way over his mouth. A tired sigh forced itself from his mouth and Stephen smiled down at him fondly. Large chocolate eyes fell closed softly and Stephen drummed his fingers over the remote to place it on standby.

The room clouded over silently for a minute, Connor only opening his eyes to browse quickly at the TV before shutting them again. Stephen had taken to chewing the skin of his bottom lip and looked away briefly.

"Connor?"

"Um?" Was his only response from the student.

"We have been together for a while now; almost a year and I have loved every day of being with you. Well almost every day." He stopped momentarily to think back to Helen. "I have everything, permission from Abby, a ring, you. I just don't know how to put how I feel into words."

Connor fluttered open his eyes looking up at Stephen who was now staring absent minded at the blank TV screen, heaving a heavy sigh he moved his hand to thread his fingers through Connor's soft locks.

"I love you more than anything, you stood by me when my family hated me, I love coming home and knowing that your sat there waiting for me, I love that Cutter and Abby are continually threatening me for hurting you, I love crawling into bed with you at night and even if it is at separate time your against me in the blink of an eye, I loved it the first time you said you loved me, I loved it when we first kissed, I love that you still get embarrassed sometimes when I introduce you as my boyfriend. I love everything that you do to me and I would change none of it." Stephen grinned, laughing lightly to himself.

Connor lay there in silent his eyes still watching Stephen softly.

"I'm not really getting my point across. Connor I have been drifting around the world, day after day for most of my life not really caring for anyone and then...then there was you just sat at Lester's desk that one afternoon and life didn't seem so distant anymore."

Connor cocked his eyebrow in confusion but remained silent.

"I love you Connor, and I can't see my life without you anymore. Will you marry me?"

Connor froze his eyes falling away from Stephen who swallowed and looked away disappointed.

There was a strong silence around the room neither of them saying anything, Connor picked away at his shirt his eyes closed deep in thought, Stephen regretted it looking down at Connor ever so often to find the students face unreadable and passive.

"Forget I said it—It was a stu—"

"Yes."

"Huh?" Was Stephens only answer. Connor laughed lightly a smile pulling up against his lips.

"I said yes, I will." Connor grinned leaning up to touch his lips against Stephen's. "I love you more than anything too Stephen." He whispered against the lab techs lips.

"Really?!" Stephen exclaimed his mouth tugging wide into a grin when again Connor laughed and nodded his head. "Took you bloody long enough to answer."

Connor just shrugged a smile, biting his lip before again pressing a kiss against his lovers lips.

"Hold on," Stephen muttered shifting his hand in his pocket he pulled out a small golden ring; it wasn't fancy or girly just plain and ordinary looking but meaning so much more. "I know it's not fancy."

"Stephen, it's perfect." Connor whispered playfully taking it from Stephen's hand and slipping it onto his finger, his mouth quickly fell against Stephen's and he moved to sit in the lab tech's lap, slim slender fingers sliding through Stephen's short dark hair.

Stephen grinned, chuckling softly in the back of his throat. Parting his lips only when Connor brushed his tongue against them for permission, plunging it into Stephen's mouth he mapped out the familiar territory of his lover's mouth.

They pulled apart and Connor dipped his head to rest against Stephen's temple. His nose brushing against Stephen's affectionately.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Duncan sighed watching Abby from across the room continually look over at the phone, she had been bouncing with excitement but not mentioned why. He had not bothered asking her.

When the phone finally did ring she was on her feet in a flash the receiver pressed to her ear on the second ring, a smile forced its way across his mouth, dulling down the sound of the TV he focused on her.

"Oh Connor that's great! --I know—I'm really happy for you—and Stephen—no?—oh my god really? I would love to!" Abby grinned, Duncan had turned back to the TV but looked back at her when she whispered a soft goodbye and again moved beside him, looking up at him with big blue eyes through thick black lashes.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"Connor's getting married and he wants me to help him, Duncan he's getting married!" She grinned excitedly throwing her arms around his neck and forcing her mouth against his in a long passionate kiss.

Duncan grinned.

* * *

He couldn't stop looking down at it.

Stephen had fallen asleep at his side dozing softly in light breaths.

He was actually getting married, to Stephen. Stephen Hart the man that he once loathed from the bottom of his heart and now he was about to marry the fool.

And he couldn't have been happier to even think about anything else.

He was getting married.

He was excited, amazed and still a little shocked at the proposal.

After all Stephen had never before shown any interest in settling down with anyone, he had never before had a long term relationship and now he was proposing to Connor, they were getting married.

Connor grinned and laughed lightly to himself looking up at Stephen he found a fond loving smile cross over his mouth.

* * *

Abby was more than excited, and it wasn't even her wedding.

"Connor is your mum coming?" She asked leaning against the desk, Connor sighed muffling his reply with the screwdriver in his mouth.

It had been a few weeks since Stephen had popped the question and Abby had spoken about nothing else, even when Connor had asked her something as innocent as what was for lunch she would steer the conversation back to their wedding.

They had both agreed to have it in the winter, as quick as possible as Stephen had said.

Connor jumped at the chance to agree with him.

Abby had done most of the work, which they were both grateful for, forming seating arrangements, arranging dates and times, decoratin_g_ the hall and talking to the caterer's leaving only the important things for Stephen and Connor to discuss.

Such as rings, places, and guests.

"Abby can I have a word with Connor please." Stephen smiled, laughing lightly when she sighed disappointed and Connor looked at him thankful.

"We'll talk more later Con." Abby almost promised before leaving the room.

Stephen grinned kissing Connor who smiled and returned to his work.

"Thought I'd come and save you." He whispered softly, Connor grinned taking the screwdriver from his mouth and turning in his chair to come face to face with Stephen.

"I think she is more excited than me." He admitted with a playful grin.

"You are excited though?"

"Of course I am."

"And you have arranged to stay somewhere else the night before." Stephen smiled falling into the chair opposite.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Abby." He heaved a playful sigh. "She wouldn't allow me to stay anywhere else."

"At least she is helping." Stephen smiled. "Cutter on the other hand has given me more threats these past weeks than he has the year we have been dating." Stephen laughed.

"Jenny is doing the same thing as Abby, only not as pushy and not all day." Connor smiled. "I asked her about some bones the other day and somehow she managed to turn the conversation over to flowers." Connor mumbled thinking back to their conversation.

"She's a girl, just let her get on with it."

"That's easy for you to say she's not talking to you about it." Connor huffed.

"Come on its only a few more weeks and then you won't have to listen to it for the rest of your life." Stephen grinned brushing Connor's hair back and pressing a soft kiss against the student's temple. Connor hummed a smiled.

* * *

_Sorry It is taking me so long to get this out, I have been doing a lot of Potter fics :P  
Next one is the last one, and I'm going to try and get it out one day this week.  
Special thanks to **JIM** for the idea.  
Reviews?_


	30. I’m sure, I’m yours

**Title:** You will always know  
**Author:** Desperate For Attention  
**For:** Any one that wants to read  
**Pairing:** Stephen Hart and Connor Temple  
**Song Title: **I'm yours- Jason Mraz  
**Disclaimer:** All Character mentioned in this fic are sole property of Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines I can only dream of being the original owner.  
**Summary:** "Come on Connor, get up!" She growled pressing the tip of her finger back into his shoulder in another failed attempt to rouse the chocolate eyed man from sleep.

* * *

_**I'm sure, I'm yours**_

Connor moaned loudly rolling away from the annoying sharp pain in his shoulder, attempting to swat the offending object away he pulled the sheet over his head and curled against the mattress in a tight ball.

Abby huffed pressing the palms of her hands against her hips.

"Come on Connor, get up!" She growled pressing the tip of her finger back into his shoulder in another failed attempt to rouse the chocolate eyed man from sleep.

"No."

Was the only response she had managed to gain from him, causing her to huff again and place her palm against his shoulder she gave one hard push and smirked when Connor yelped and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Connor sat against the floor rubbing the back of his neck with a grumbled complaint.

"Come on, get up and dressed." Abby grinned crawling across the bed until her face was rested against his shoulder with a playful excited smile.

"I'm getting up." Connor grumbled using the support of the bed to help himself up from the floor.

"You can have the shower first, since it's your special day." She grinned wrapping her arms to his neck excitedly. "Connor I'm so happy for you, really I am. I know I haven't always been the most supportive when it came to Stephen but this is great, this is serious stuff."

"Serious." Connor echoed more to himself than Abby.

"You going for a shower or what?" Abby grinned touching her hand to his shoulder as she past.

"What? Oh yeah sure." He smiled playful at her pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Nick grunted harshly into the threads of his pillow when again he felt the roughness of a warm hand press against his shoulder to rouse him from sleep. Curling against the sheet like a small child reluctant to get up for school he mumbled an un-heard sentence into the fabric that brought a bright amused grin to Stephen's mouth.

"Nick!" He called again reaching out to shake the professor's shoulder who furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and attempted to blindly bat Stephens pestering hands away.

"Go away Stephen." Nick grunted the words muffled by the pillow.

"Come on Nick, it's Nine-thirty-four in the morning."

"And at what time does it start?" Nick asked sleepily.

Stephen thought the question over for a minute, "one." He smiled only receiving a louder groan from Cutter.

"Come back later." Nick whispered pulling the sheet over his head and nuzzling back down into the warmth of his bed, ignoring the continual shake of Stephen's hand on his shoulder. "Are you always up this early?" Nick growled.

"I was up two hours ago." Stephen pointed out.

Cutter merely groaned and pulled the pillow over his ear to bloke the continual shout of his name.

* * *

"Tuck your shirt in—Connor take those bloody gloves off-- here let me do those buttons for you—look at your hair!—Con—"

"Mum stop!" Connor groaned when again Rose reached up to straighten out his shirt or brush the lose hair away from his shoulder.

"Connor Temple! This is a very special day and I will not have you looking like a tramp do you understand?" Rose muttered placing her hands on her hips.

Despite the tone of her voice Connor could not stop the smile from springing to his mouth. Rose seemed to stop altogether when Connor stepped forward and embraced her tightly against him.

"Thanks for coming." He whispered softly bringing a smile to his mothers face and tears to her eyes.

* * *

"Everything has to be perfect." Stephen moaned across the table to Cutter who sighed again.

"It will be."

"Nothing can go wrong, nothing." Stephen muttered.

"Stephen relax, Abby sorted everything out, the Vicar will be there on time, the tables are set out correctly, Connor is still going to be there, I went to fetch his mum the other night and I gagged Lester to prevent him from speaking." Nick smiled, causing Stephen to laugh lightly.

"What about the anomalies?" He asked bringing the mug up to his mouth when Nick shrugged.

"That was a little harder to control, but I spoke with Mother Nature—lovely woman—and she said she would see what she could do for us." Nick laughed lightly when Stephen rolled his eyes.

"Funny." He smiled.

"Don't concern yourself with the anomalies, Lester left a team behind so not to disturb your arrangements unless there is a dire need." Nick smiled reassuringly.

"Thank-you." Stephen whispered softly, a grin slipping against his mouth.

* * *

Connor laughed lightly at something Duncan had said to him, his eyes caught sight of Stephen tugging at his tie when he strolled confidently through the door, a smile crossed his mouth and he nodded his head in greeting when their eyes met.

"Excuse me." He smiled leaving Duncan stood between and Abby and Rose.

"Morning." Stephen whispered leaning forward to touch a kiss against Connor's lips.

"You look smart." Connor observed.

"Don't look too bad yourself Mr, Temple." Stephen grinned. "How was it with Abby?"

"Like I had never been away, until she woke me up at seven-forty this morning." Connor laughed. "I hate being woken up that early." He grunted with a fond smile.

"I wake you up earlier than that sometimes." Stephen pointed out, cocking his eyebrow when a smirk pulled at Connor's mouth.

"But she doesn't wake me up the way you do, you make it worth getting up early."

* * *

"I, Stephen James Hart, take you, Connor Temple, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Stephen smiled slipping the golden band over Connor finger.

The vicar smiled lightly and nodded his head for Connor to speak.

"I, Connor Temple, take you, Stephen James Hart, to be my friend, my lover, my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Connor mumbled slipping the ring onto Stephen finger, bright blue eyes settled reassuringly against Connor's and he swallowed the flush on his cheeks.

"I pronounce you both Husband and Husband." The vicar smiled gesturing towards Stephen who leant forward to touch his mouth against Connor's.

Abby grinned from the stalls, her hand falling against Rose's knee who grinned while dabbing the tears on her cheeks with an old tissue given to her by Jenny, Nick rolled his eyes and grinned up at them both nudging Lester ever so often for looking at his phone.

* * *

Cheers echoed across the room causing Connor to laugh lightly, Rose embraced him tightly kissing his cheeks and whispering how proud she felt, before moving on to Stephen who received the same treatment.

"I love you." Stephen whispered against the back of Connor's neck when the student wrapped his arms to Stephen's neck, the lab tech nuzzled his cheek affectionately and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too, Stephen." Connor grinned pressing himself closer against Stephen. "I really love you." He repeated in a whisper.

"Hey Con, you going to come and dance with me?" Abby grinned tugging at Connor's hand when he let Stephen go and was dragged into the crowd of people reluctantly by Abby. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Awkward."

"Awkward?" Abby repeated furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I can't dance," Connor admitted in a flushed whisper.

"I meant about the wedding." She laughed hitting his shoulder playfully when he giggled.

* * *

Connor shuddered when warm fingers ran sensually across his chest and Stephen captured his lips in a heated kiss, the smart suit slowly being stripped away from him fell to the floor in a heap and short burst of laughter continued to sound out across the room.

Tongues slithered against each other while hands ran over bare flesh in soft affectionate touches that flushed Connor's cheeks and brought out a smug smile on Stephen's face.

"Mr, Connor Hart," Stephen purred against the younger's ear.

"You called?" Connor whispered a smile arching his back from the mattress when Stephen nipped a love bite into the joint of Connor's neck and shoulder.

Stephen smirked reaching up to again push his mouth against Connor's he opened his mouth over the students and met his tongue in a heated kiss that sent shivers across both spines and they arched themselves closer to one another.

* * *

**The End....**

* * *

_I know I have been very lazy with this update, sorry. I had trouble with it. Not good with weddings.  
It's done D:  
No more chapters, no more Primeval loving :(  
__I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, messaged, favourite-d, alerted and read this fic, I appreciate it all and thank you for staying with it until the end, even when the chapters were naff and the plot had run away to elope with my non-existent grammar skills. :D_

_~**Desperate for Attention.**  
_


End file.
